Se Busca
by Soi Yo
Summary: La MPD de Tokio pone a sus mejores hombres tras un delincuente, su mision es apresarlo y llevarlo a la justicia, siendo este acusado por actos terroristas en contra de las empresas de la Noble familia y por no decir la mas poderosa de todo Japon, la familia Shihōin. pero podran llevar a cabo su cometido o se encontraran con sorpresas inesperadas.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO….

-Dicen que la familia es la única que siempre esta con uno, que no te abandona y te ayuda seas una buena o mala persona. El apellido, la sangre, el orgullo, las tradiciones, el honor, el cariño y el amor. Todo esto crea los lazos familiares.

Pero hay familias en que los lazos no son de sangre, si no de cariño, lealtad, amistad, compañerismo, aceptación. Se podría decir que son lazos más fuertes porque son de corazón.

Pero al final en los dos casos se hace todo por la familia y para la familia, pero quizá hay excepciones, ya que hay designios en el corazón que nos hacen valorar y desviar lo que nunca pensamos en hacer en contra de la familia, y hasta de nosotros mismos. La disyuntiva entre lo correcto y lo incorrecto esta solamente subyugado bajo la perspectiva de cada individuo y sobre la razón el corazón juega su parte importante.

La ley es la ley y nadie debería estar sobre ella, las personas debe ser castigado por sus actos. Pero qué pasa cuando esos actos tienen un propósito mayor.

**Japón ciudad de Tokio.**

La honorable Familia Shihōin se encuentra a punto de cambiar el giro de la historia familiar, después de la muerte de los herederos y cabeza de la familia en un accidente aéreo hace dos años, los 3 consejeros y sabios de la Familia han traído desde Europa a la próxima cabeza de la familia y heredero, según la tradición de la familia noble estos deben tomar posesión de las empresas y familia a los 21 años siendo hombre, pero en este caso la única persona con sangre real Shihōin es una joven de 24 años llamada Yoruichi Shihōin en este caso por ser mujer la regla estipula que debe tomar posesión a los 25 años que esta próximos a cumplir. Aun con todo esta persona nadie le conoce puesto su educación y formación desde pequeña ha sido en el extranjero y la conocerá todo Japón cuando sea presentada como la nueva cabeza y heredera de la noble familia Shihōin.

Pero unos acontecimientos recientes ha ensombrecido el futuro ascenso de la heredera, un delincuente ha hecho aparición burlándose de las empresas de la familia haciendo actos terroristas y en una forma burlesca los ha puesto en ridículo, es así como por ese hecho los consejeros de la familia previendo cualquier descabellado propósito del delincuente han buscado en las autoridades como la MPD (Metropolitan Police Departament) para que atrape al delincuente. Por la seguridad de la familia y la futura heredera, ya que aun a pesar del buen nombre y poder, hasta este día jamás supieron el motivo del accidente aéreo donde murieron los padres de la joven.

Los mejores agentes fueron elegidos para este propósito, la principal y mejor MPD de Tokio fue elegida por los mismos consejeros para llevar acabo la búsqueda y captura de ese delincuente.

Es acá donde comienza la historia….porque

SE BUSCA…

**Disclaimer: Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite Kubo**

NOTA: No volveré a poner el disclaimer…porque aunque los personajes no sean míos, la historia está más que fumada por mi XD.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1

_Noticias Primera Hora_

_La Nave Engel III propiedad de la Familia Shihōin se hundió el día de ayer a media noche frente a las costas del puerto de Kobe, dicen que después de varias detonaciones el barco comenzó a incendiarse y hundirse antes de llegar a su destino. Este es ya el sexto atentado a sus empresas extrañamente la familia no se han pronunciado al respecto y menos mucho las autoridades, puesto no han tomado cartas en el asunto._

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: **

**Tokio- Departamento de Policía Metropolitana MPD**

Oficina del Comandante (Conversación Telefónica)

Comandante Yamamoto al habla-si señor estoy al tanto, yo también veo las noticias pero no estamos a cargo por lo cual aún no podemos hacer ni una declaración al respecto-**_la voz calmada al otro lado del teléfono le hablaba con autoridad y un poco de disgusto_**_- _se de antemano que los nobles apoyan a la familia Shihōin, pero es inútil si ellos no usan las vías conocidas y aunque nosotros deseáramos intervenir eso ahora es difícil usted más que nadie lo sabe-_**Me encargare de que tenga apoyo al respecto y usted cumpla su trabajo, quisiera a los mejores esto es deshonroso a los ojos de los nobles y sobre todo para la autoridad policial**__- _Claro en estos instantes tengo pensado en un grupo que son de lo mejor, pero si tomamos cartas en el asunto desde ahora se actuara conforme a la ley, eso significa que no quiero interferencias por parte de las familias nobles, porque cuando atrapemos al culpable no habrá influencia que lo saque del lio y eso va para usted también- **_No interferiré pero espero que si actúen conforme a la ley, le agradeceré tenerme informado en lo que se pueda y como siempre un gusto hablar con usted Comandante Yamamoto_**_- _El gusto es mío señor.

-Malditos nobles y sus modos deben aprender que nadie está sobre la ley, termino espetando el comandante _(toma el teléfono)_ Nanao manda mensaje al Grupo especial mañana reunión a las 600 y requiero tu presencia también, prepara un informe y averigua los que puedas sobre algo que tomaremos a nuestro cargo, acabo de enviar a tu correo lo que deseo y recuerda que esto es clasificado.

-Si comandante, hare según órdenes- se apresuró para ver lo que pedía el comandante y comenzó a teclear en su computadora embelesada -Nanao Ise ajusto sus gafas y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios pensó que esto se pondría más que interesante

….

**Cuartel Militar-Fuerzas Especiales**

Soi Fong reportándose-Buenos días es señor me informaron que deseaba hablarme.

-Si teniente, tengo nuevas órdenes para usted, desde mañana usted volverá Tokio. Su deber en este lugar ha acabado satisfactoriamente y al parecer por allá se le extraña.

No dejare de mencionar que ha sido un placer para esta academia el contar con ayuda y como se lo he dicho antes su capacidad sobrepasa a muchos acá.

El capitán dio un saludo Formal y entrego una pequeña placa por su servicio a la Teniente. Por su lado la teniente tomo la placa saludo como de costumbre con seriedad, saludo oficialmente y salió de esa oficina.

Sentada en las barracas sacando todo de su casillero, pensaba en todo lo que se venía de ahora en adelante….Volveré a la colmena dijo con una sonrisa amplia y tomando sus cosas salió de ahí.

…..

**En una Lujosa Oficina**

Dos personas se hallan reunidas, una escuchaba atenta la conversación y sonreía con satisfacción, mientras la otra terminaba su charla y servía unos vasos con sake el cual ofrecía a su acompañante y se sentaba con un semblante serio y autoritario.

Estas conforme ahora, ellos estarán dentro.

**-Así que por fin tomaran cartas en el asunto.**

Te aconsejo que de ahora en adelante tengas más cuidado, ya sabes todos querrán cazar al gato _(toma un sorbo de su bebida)_ juegas con fuego, en todo caso si tus sospechas son ciertas luego del otro golpe que tienes planeado, ellos intentaran poner sus asuntos en orden antes de ver a las autoridades husmeando.

**-Eso es lo que quiero que tengan que preocuparse por las autoridades también, por ahora no puedo hacer nada tengo las manos atadas y veo con impotencia como un idiota con ansias de poder puede llevarnos a la deshonra. Y yo no voy a permitirlo (golpea la mesa con fuerza)**

Esos no son modos para...hum bueno ya tu sabes, pero puedes contar conmigo como siempre, ese maldito nunca me agrado y aunque eres una molestia como siempre tienes mi respaldo.

-**Ya sabes que nunca he sido del modo que todos piensan, pero eso nadie lo tiene que saber así nunca dejare de sorprenderlos. No tengo como agradecer tu ayuda, estos es más que una alianza de negocios a largo plazo, es amistad y cuando llegue el día que espero, mi casa será leal con tu casa.**

Lo sé y reafirmo tus palabras porque esta casa es leal con la tuya desde que todo cayó sobre mi mando, aunque desearía poder hacer más, pero de ahora en adelante sabemos que será imposible, aun así cuando las cosas sean difíciles intentare comunicarme por la vía antigua.

**-No tienes que reafirmarlo, mientras tanto me ves por las noticias ****_(jajaja)_**

**Estos últimos 2 meses serán duros, estoy a un paso de saber sus planes, a partir de ahí comenzare a cazar ratas.**

No te confíes, las ratas nunca dejan de ser ratas y juntas son peligrosas.

**-Eso no lo dudo. **

**-Vienen por mi (una media sonrisa y un saludo tradicional de despedida) agradezco su tiempo.**

_(Saluda con la misma solemnidad)_ Su visita ha sido un gran placer y que este bien.

_(La puerta se cierra el hombre toma su vaso de sake y lo eleva al cielo como brindando)_ Mucha suerte en tu misión, la necesitaras.

…..

La noche se cierne sobre Tokio, un taxi para en la MPD una mujer con aspecto físico atlético se dirige a la entrada llevando una mochila, mira con expectación el lugar, entrando con paso apresurado dirigiéndose a unos oficiales.

-Disculpe agente, desearía hablar con el Comandante Yamamoto.

-Su nombre, para anunciarle.

-Teniente Soi Fong.

-Buenas noches señor acá se encuentra la Teniente Soi Fong, ehh si señor ahora mismo, puede pasar teniente.

La teniente suspiro y apresuro su paso, ya sabía el camino de memoria subió al ascensor marcando el segundo piso, sonreía y se sentía algo ansiosa, la puerta del ascensor se abrió y vio que había pocas personas ahí laborando, vio hacia una sala a su derecha las luces estaban apagadas pues al parecer no había nadie, vio en la puerta ese emblema tonto y una media sonrisa apareció en su rostro, sigo con paso firme al fondo hacia la oficina más grande, estaba a punto de tocar cuando de pronto a su espalda escucho una voz conocida que paralizo su corazón.

-Soi-chan, eres tú. La susodicha se giró y sin esperarlo sintió la calidez de un abrazo entrañable y como era costumbre ella se quedó petrificada sin saber cómo responder a esa muestra de afecto. La mujer que la abrazaba sabiendo esto soltó el abrazo y volvió a la seriedad que la caracterizaba, lo siento es por la emoción de verte, ajusto sus gafas y tomo su pose seria.

Nanao, dijo Soi Fong con una sonrisa amplia en su rostro, aunque deseaba que fuese una sorpresa para todos puedo decir que vuelvo a esta capitanía.

Bueno ya sabes que yo puedo guardar el secreto para no echar a perder tu sorpresa y que estés de regreso es la mejor noticia en mucho tiempo, has hecho mucha falta _(le miro inquisitivamente)_ acaso no pensabas llegar al apartamento.

Claro que si de ahí vengo, sabes lo sigilosa que soy así que no esperaba que me encontraran allí sin contar que pensé que tú quizás te quedarías en otro lugar y de Matsumoto bueno ella nunca ha sido muy hogareña.

Cierto espeto Nanao, vas a reportarte ahora.

-Sí, y tú vas de salida o tienes turno. Pregunto la teniente.

Solo voy a dejar unos informes a la colmena y luego voy a descansar, deseas que te espere.

-No Nanao, no te preocupes yo termino con esto luego me daré un pequeño paseo por la cuidad hace casi un año que no camino por estas calles.

Entiendo muy bien _(sonríe levemente)_ tienes cuidado y no se meta en problemas Teniente Fong.

-No lo hare, Teniente Ise.

Vio a su amiga alejarse y volviendo a la seriedad que la caracterizaba toco la puerta, escucho la voz del comandante dando permiso a pasar, abrió la puerta y entro a la oficina. Y lo vio ahí sentando con su rostro estoico y su larga barba.

-Comandante, saludo como siempre con total respeto al cargo que este ostentaba, mi trabajo en la academia militar ha terminado, por lo tanto pido la reasignación de mi puesto en la capitanía y me pongo a sus órdenes.

El la miraba imperturbable, la inspeccionaba de arriba abajo esperando ver algo diferente en ella o más bien notar algún cambio de la persona que había dejado esa capitanía hace un año. Una leve mueca que parecía sonrisa dejo entrever. Así que la abejita laboriosa vuelve a la colmena.

Como sabes de memoria los procedimientos, mañana tendrás que presentarte a las 800 horas a las respectivas pruebas de tiro, prueba de combate, destrezas y médicos. Sé que esto es en vano pero es el procedimiento y las reglas son reglas. No quiero verte hasta no ver los resultados que me imagino serán hasta pasado mañana.

-Soi Fong frunció el ceño, sus habilidades siempre habían sido superiores a los oficiales normales y eso le parecía una pérdida de tiempo, además eso retrasaba la sorpresa que tenía previsto a sus amigos, derrotada y conforme a su gran sentido del deber y responsabilidad no le quedo más que decir entre dientes- Si comandante hare según ordena. _(Saludo con respeto a su comandante)_

Puedes retírate y ve a descansar y Teniente Soi Fong. Estoy contento de que haya vuelto a esta capitanía, sea bienvenida.

-Muchas gracias comandante _(Saludo con respeto a su comandante)_ y salió de ahí inmediatamente.

Bueno espero que dejen comentarios, criticas que me ayudarian mucho u.u y mas que todo, deseo que esta loca historia sea de su agrado -.-

saludos


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO 2**

**En una habitación- Tokio central**

Hora 5:00 am, el sonido del despertador hizo su labor según había sido programado, alguien salía de la ducha con rapidez al escuchar el sonido de este para silenciarlo, pero alguien con mucha molestia desde la cama lo hizo antes aun con signos de soñolencia vio a quien estaba parado a su lado.

-Debiste despertarme cuando ibas a ducharte, así hubiese compartido la ducha contigo dijo una voz sensual.

Un hombre de facciones fina y cabellera blanca sonrió ante tal propuesta- si lo hago aun estaríamos en la ducha y es necesario el salir pronto para la reunión que nos espera _(se acercó y beso a la persona que se ponía de pie rápidamente)_

-Bien tienes un buen punto, pero te me haces una persona nada sensible con el medio ambiente ya que no eres una persona que ahorra agua _(hizo un puchero y salió directo a la ducha sonriendo)_

Tomando su uniforme el hombre comenzó a vestirse con rapidez, mientras escuchaba la ducha caer y de una manera tonta sonreír. Comenzó el arreglo de la habitación comenzando con la cama y de paso recoger la ropa que estaba esparcida en el piso, mientras a la puerta de la ducha era observado por una chica ataviada con una toalla la cual sonrió al ver lo que el hombre recogía no pudo evitar decir con burla- Oficial creo que tiene en sus manos una prueba de su delito.

El hombre volteo y con una sonrisa ya que en sus manos sostenía una pequeña y diminuta prenda íntima femenina, camino con esta hasta la interlocutora y le beso despacio en los labios.

Creo que no hay delito que perseguir Teniente, dijo el hombre con toda seriedad, así que mejor será dejar el posible arresto para otra ocasión ya que yo sería feliz de ser su prisionero.

-No me esperaba más de usted Teniente Jushiro (soltó la toalla que llevaba y camino desnuda en la habitación para llegar hasta donde tenía su uniforme) comenzó a vestirse con una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios.

Creo que será multada por exhibicionismo, señorita Rangiku.

-Jajaja pagare cada una de esa multas Teniente, pero ya en serio nos vamos juntos o por separado.

Juntos, eres mi novia y pronto mi prometida- además todos lo saben o lo imaginan y como dice Shunsui que se jodan todos y sobretodo Ichimaru.

_-(Lo miro con un poco de molestia)_ Ichimaru dices, no tiene nada que ver entre nosotros Ukitake el pasado es pasado bien lo sabes, tú eres mi presente y mi futuro. Deja de aprender cosas feas de Shunsui.

Lo se amor pero odio la actitud que él tiene cuándo está cerca de ti, aunque siempre me molesto aun cuando tú y yo solo éramos compañeros.

-Te amo bobo, vámonos que se nos hará tarde y luego no quiero soportar las bromas locas de Shunsui.

Bien entonces partamos, aunque me pregunto para que será la reunión o que caso tendremos en las manos. _(Partieron con rapidez a la Capitanía Central)_

…..

**MPD 600 Horas- Colmena **

En el salón del segundo piso se divisaba la sala con un emblema en particular en el cual se dibujaba una colmena con unas abejas alrededor de esta. Adentro de esta había 6 escritorios ubicados tres a la derecha y tres más a la izquierda al fondo de la sala un proyector y a la entrada de la misma una pizarra y una pantalla que bajaba del techo para el uso del proyector y un pequeño estrado a la izquierda de este y como dato curioso arriba de la pizarra un lema con el cual se identificaba este grupo en especial.

-Ara, así que soy el primero en llegar _(un hombre de cabello castaño entraba en la sala y se ubicaba en el segundo escritorio al lado izquierdo_) bueno ya que aún no viene nadie descansare un rato _(se inclinó en su silla y coloco su gorra tapando su vista)_

La puerta fue abierta de manera sigilosa y por ella entra Nanao Ise con unos informes en sus manos, los cuales coloco en el escritorio al lado del estrado, inspecciono el lugar - ajustándose sus lentes sonrió con malicia y se aproximó de forma lenta hacia el escritorio en que se encontraba la única persona que se descansaba ahí- acerco su rostro lo suficientemente cerca del oído del Teniente y dijo con tono serio Alerta oficial. El oficial casi se cae de la silla y con un semblante asustado lleva su mano hacia su cinturón para tomar su arma pero queda quieto cuando ve delante de el a una mujer sonriendo con recato ante la reacción de él.

-Nanao-chan es una mala persona conmigo y yo tanto que la amo dijo el hombre tornándose más relajado.

-Shunsui no se te llamo a dormir, pero me alegro que seas el primero en haber llegado y con respecto a los sentimientos nada tienen que ver con las responsabilidades y trabajo _(se puso más seria que de costumbre y ajusto sus gafas)_

Los otros dos tenientes hicieron su aparición y se saludaron como siempre había sido propio de ellos, eran unidos ya que habían entrado al mismo tiempo en la academia policial, desde el inicio había formado lazos de amistad y hasta podría decirse que eran como una familia muy disfuncional, aunque eran muy diferentes se acoplaron y después de dos año de entrenamiento se graduaron juntos con honores y con la posibilidad de elegir el lugar donde deseaban ser asignados, fue así como terminaron juntos en la MPD de Tokio. Se hicieron una rápida carrera con mucha fama puesto según todos eran el mejor grupo de oficiales desde hace mucho tiempo y en unos dos años fueron premiados con el rango de Tenientes teniendo la oportunidad de ser llamados a la Oficina de Seguridad Publica(Es como el FBI en Japón) para ser colaboradores habituales. Cada cual tenía su habilidad en especial y se complementaban a la hora de tener una asignación eso lo traían desde la academia.

Se encontraban charlando y preguntándose cuál era el tema o el caso que tratarían, todos interrogaban a Nano ya que esta se había convertido en casi una asistente del comandante, puesto este le tenía una gran estima por su formalidad y su habilidad para la dirigencia, aún estaban en ello cuando en los pasillos vieron entrar al Comandante Yamamoto seguido por un sequito de personas 3 ancianos que parecían estar vestidos con trajes del siglo pasado o como dirían con la usanza tradicional y Un hombre con un traje que valía según ellos estimaban 1 mes de su sueldo y con un semblante de Hastió.

Parece que la reunión comenzara tarde Advirtió Ukitake- Todos asintieron y tomaron asiento mientras Matsumoto preparaba café para todos.

**Oficina del Comandante**

-Pueden sentarse caballeros, dijo el Comandante Yamamoto con semblante serio. Los ancianos tomaron asiento y el hombre más joven se situó detrás de ellos en pie.

**Un honor Comandante, Somos los consejeros de la Honorable Casa Shihōin y como ha de saber venimos por un problema que a nuestro parecer se está tornando un poco molesto y muy llamativo para esta noble familia. Hemos investigado un poco y su capitanía parece ser capaz de resolver estos incidentes en los que el nombre y empresas de esta noble familia han sido afectados. **

-Me agrada saber que ha este recinto le precede su fama y la mis subordinados, pero puedo preguntar porque hasta este punto se ha acudido a las autoridades pertinentes.

**Creo que son cosas que no le competen comandante- hablo con molestia el hombre parado detrás de los ancianos. **

**-Sōsuke no seas impertinente hablo un anciano.**

**-Disculpe Comandante la impertinencia del joven Sōsuke Aizen, déjeme presentarlo este ingenioso joven por ahora es el encargado de los negocios de la Familia Shihōin. Y aunque se ha tratado por nuestros propios medios solucionar el problema sin molestar a las autoridades no hemos podido lograrlo por lo cual hemos venimos a pedirle su ayuda.**

-Eso lo se señores, si no hemos actuado de oficio ha sido por el respeto al accionar que tienen las familias más antiguas de Japón. Pero puedo decir que estamos listos para solucionar su problema y ante todo pedirle su honorable colaboración ante nuestra investigación.

**Debo apuntar algo comandante, quiero que se haga con la mayor confidencialidad el señor Sōsuke estará a su disposición para lo que usted necesite.**

-Muchas gracias señores por su disposición y créame haremos de este caso algo confidencial en el cual pocos estarán enterados y asignados.

**Sōsuke quiero que este día mandes todos los datos que tienes de cada atentado y pista que tengas, creo que puedes esperar un momento afuera ya que deseamos hablar con el comandante en privado, tú serás ahora el enlace entre ellos y la Familia.**

Si señores hoy mismo el comandante recibirá todos los datos necesarios y hare conforme ustedes han dispuesto _(saluda con afabilidad el joven y se retira de la oficina)_

**Comandante queríamos pedirle algo muy importante, no sé si es de su conocimiento las costumbres que tienen los nobles o las familias más antiguas de Japón, pero déjenos explicarle un poco sobre eso, Según tradición y por generaciones la familia Shihōin ha sido la primera de las cuatro Familias más antiguas, poderosas y nobles del Japón y como pocos saben vienen de una larga lista de guerreros y hasta el día de hoy siempre se han caracterizado por ser amplios conocedores de las artes de la guerra y en todo caso sobre artilugios y armas** **como se decía en el pasado por lo que ahora las empresas Armeros Sagrados se encargan de lo mejor en armamento en toda Asia y sobretodo Japón.**

-Eso está más que entendido señores, sabemos quién provee el armamento a el gobierno y toda clase de implemento, como explosivos, seguridad y todo lo que tenga que ver para guerra o defensa, por lo mismo pienso poner a los mejores hombres a cargo de la investigación.

**Muy agradecidos comandante, pero el caso no solo eso, pocos saben que por ahora las decisiones son tomados por nosotros ya que quien tomara las riendas de la Familia y así mismo de todos los negocios aún no ha tomado posesión de su cargo, según los cánones familiares el Heredero tomara posesión de las riendas de la familia y todo poder se le será conferido al tener la edad de 21 años por supuesto en el caso de ser hombre.**

-Que tiene que ver todo eso con lo que investigaremos señores, aunque me estén culturizando en temas interesantes no veo cual es el trasfondo de eso.

**Bueno comandante debo apuntar que rompiendo una larga sucesión de herederos hombres en la familia Shihōin, por primera vez una mujer toma poder de la familia por lo tanto se tuvo que hacer conforme a la regla especial una adecuada instrucción a la futura heredera, retrasando un poco la posesión de su cargo hasta que cumpliese los 25 años, el cual está a un mes.**

-Dice que el heredero no es un el sino una ella, apunto el comandante.

**Si, Comandante por seguridad esto se ha mantenido en secreto y casi nadie sabe de ella ya que su formación ha sido en el extranjero, y solo cuatro personas nobles saben de ella y tres de ellos ya están muertos, por lo tanto se ha guardado el secreto por seguridad a nuestra queridísima Señorita. Ella será presentada ante todo el país y los nobles como la Heredera indiscutible de la familia Shihōin.**

**Con este asunto de los incidentes tememos por la seguridad de la señorita, ella se ha reusado al uso de seguridad porque cree que son cosas aisladas de un loco que no tiene nada que hacer o simplemente desea llamar la atención, pero nuestro trabajo es cuidar del mas preciado tesoro de la familia Shihōin que es ella.**

-Acaso han recibido alguna amenaza o alguien fuera que conozca quien es la heredera.

**No señor nada de eso, como le dije solo una persona fuera de nosotros sabe de ella y créame es de alta estima para la señorita puesto estudiaron juntos en el extranjero, la señorita muchas veces se escapa de nuestro rango de seguridad ya que es un poco autosuficiente, son cosas que aprendió fuera de Japón no dudamos de la capacidad de ella para saltar cualquier problema fuese cual fuera, pero quisiera pedirle una pequeña ayuda con respecto a protección para la señorita.**

-Claro señores, pero ya que dice que la heredera es reacia a la seguridad no veo el modo que cambie de opinión al respecto.

**Bueno comandante hemos pensado en un acto público que hace las empresas Shihōin, se trata de una fiesta de beneficencia que se hace cada año y es dentro de tres semanas, será de las pocas ocasiones en que la señorita hará su aparición pero no de forma oficial por lo que creo será una excusa para que sus agentes estén presentes como parte de la seguridad y por ahí podamos convencerle sobre la seguridad propia de su persona.**

-El Comandante los miro con recelo y en sus adentros pensó que los nobles tienen unos modos perversamente sutiles para hacer que los acontecimientos jueguen a su favor, pero no podía negarles seguridad a la futura heredera de la familia más importante del Japón- como dije señores estamos para servir y proteger sobre todo a la joya más preciada de la noble familia Shihōin.

**Sin más nada que agregar, nos hemos sentido honrados por su amabilidad y su pronta ayuda así que nos despedimos, cualquier cosa Sōsuke está a su disposición. Pero Comandante una cosa importante ni el joven Sōsuke sabe de quién es el heredero así que ese dato estará solo para usted y espero que así lo maneje con sus subalternos.**

-Así lo hare señores.

La reunión dio por terminada y el Comandante Yamamoto vio como los ancianos salían de su oficina con pasos rápidos, froto sus sienes y miro el reloj 650 horas, su reunión se había retrasado y con tanta información nueva e importante las cosas tomaban un giro inesperado.

Se encamino a la puerta y desde ahí vio hacia la el salón de reunión viendo a sus ocupantes tomando asiento y como él lo había pensado ellos posiblemente habían estado pendientes de lo que ahí acontecía y sin más apresuro sus pasos a la dichosa reunión.

Espero sea de su agrado y agradezco mucho, sus reviews :D

pero quiero aclarar jaja siento que no hay engaño quien dice que solo Yoruichipuede abrazar a Soi Fong...si ella es abrazable jajaja, no puedo poner a la futura heredera de Policia...sereria un crimen XD ella es noble :D


	4. Chapter 4

Saludos a los que leen, pason sin as a la actualizacion...

**CAPITULO 3**

Todos habían estado muy al pendiente de lo que acontecía, desde que vieron a los personajes entrar con el comandante en la oficina quizá primero con curiosidad y luego con fastidio, puesto la reunión por la cual habían madrugado y que decía ser de carácter importante se había retrasado casi una hora. Dicho sea de paso una hora en la cual habían bebido café, platicado la vestimenta de los ancianos y del otro estirado como había dicho Shunsui y especular sobre la cara de molestia o quizá indignación al ser sacado de la oficina antes de lo previsto por lo cual Ukitake y Shunsui habían sonreído con burla y de paso llevándose una mirada de desprecio por parte de ese individuo al notar que era observado con mofa de parte de esos malditos agentes según el pensamiento del señor Sōsuke Aizen.

Aun así no podían dejar observar cómo había dicho Matsumoto de una manera investigativa lo que en la oficina del comandante acontecía, pero cuando vieron salir a los ancianos buscaron con rapidez sus puestos ya que al parecer hoy si la reunión empezaría.

El Comandante entro y ellos se pusieron de pie saludando de forma oficial, el comandante los vio y devolvió el saludo. Tomen asiento por favor ordeno a sus podrías entregar los informes sobre lo que hablaremos en la reunión y deja el otro para cuando venga el otro integrante.

Nanao comenzó a entregar un informe a cada uno de manera rápida y guardo uno en su escritorio, todos se miraron expectantes y se tensaron cuando escucharon sobre otro integrante.

-Bueno primero quiero disculparme por la tardanza pero se presentó algo importante que atender y va de la mano con esta nueva asignación. Como saben o se preguntaran han sido escogidos porque este caso es de mucha confidencialidad e importante en el informe podrán ver los por menores de esto, deseo que lo estudien y comiencen sus averiguaciones, quiero que identifiquen también a miembros nuevos que vean con potencial para usarlos como apoyo, no quiero gente que tenga tiempo en este trabajo. Quiero gente nueva que aunque sean novatos tenga habilidades así como las que ustedes tenían al graduarse o por lo menos que se acerquen porque como ustedes creo que nadie da la talla.

-Asignare como jefe del grupo a Jushiro Ukitake, Nanao Ise será encargada de comunicaciones, datos e investigaciones. Shunsui quiero que seas el encargado de escoger a los que serán de apoyo busca en los nuevos que han venido y también estarás a cargo de adiestrarlos. Matsumoto tu como siempre muy pendiente de la investigación como solo tú sabes hacerlo, además tengo una asignación especial para ti de la cual hablaremos después.

Comandante, puedo decir algo sobre todo esto, dijo el Teniente Shunsui.

-Adelante Shunsui, habla.

Bueno comandante me pareció escucharle decir que habrá otro miembro en este caso, por lo cual puedo asegurar que no necesitamos a nadie más este escuadrón, aunque bueno con el apoyo de los novatos no sé cuánto será el número que desea sea tomado en cuanta.

Señor creo que todos estamos de acuerdo con respecto a lo del otro compañero, espeto Ukitake.

-Shunsui el apoyo creo que 5 personas más que sean cercanos y amoldables a sus órdenes y con respecto al otro integrante, ya está previsto y mi orden es irrefutable es un buen elemento más bien uno de los mejores. Termino diciendo el comandante.

Entendido Comandante, dijeron todos al unísono pero con inconformidad.

-No sé si han visto noticias últimamente pero la investigación es con respecto a las empresas de la noble familia Shihōin, ha habido desde hace unos meses acto vandálicos que van desde robo de información, hasta el hundimiento de un barco de su propiedad, han sido seis atentados o extraños sucesos que no han sido investigados por ninguna autoridad más que lo que ellos han buscado, ya saben que las familias nobles tienen sus propios modos de llevar sus cosas, se nos ha asignado al señor Sōsuke Aizen para ayudarnos en este caso él es encargado de las empresas Shihōin por lo tanto Nanao debes comunicarte con ese sujeto para que te pase la investigación que ellos propios han hecho.

Eso hare comandante, puntualizo Nanao.

-Comiencen su trabajo señores estaré muy al pendiente de sus progresos y sobre futuras asignaciones que van de la mano con este caso.

Si Comandante, gritaron con afirmación y autoridad.

Vieron como el comandante cruzaba la puerta y salía con pasos firmes a su Oficina, Matsumoto leía el informe que tenía en sus manos y lo mismo hacia Ukitake, mientras Nanao buscaba en su computadora con rapidez.

No quiero un nuevo compañero y no pueden imponerlo, si este es el mejor escuadrón es porque somos más que compañeros, somos amigos y yo les confió mi vida a ojos cerrados, a mi pequeña nadie la reemplaza aunque no esté acá supuesto está vigente y nadie lo tomara. Dijo algo molesto Shunsui.

No seas infantil Shunsui, el comandante no hablo de reemplazar a nadie y este casi es importante por lo cual necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Creo que en eso Nanao tiene razón Shunsui, dijo calmadamente Ukitake-

Además creo que ya hablo el comandante y no hay marcha atrás, dijo Matsumoto con tono molesto y agregando con duda-hablando de eso han tenido noticias, desde hace dos días no he recibido llamada o un correo de la abejita.

Nanao ajusta sus gafas y levanta su vista del computador, bueno ya saben cómo es ella tiene sus momentos de aislamiento en que nadie la saca de ahí. Todos dejaron ir un suspiro y siguieron con su lectura y la búsqueda de futuros prospectos a colaboradores.

…..

**800 Horas Centro de Pruebas Academia Zaraki Tokio**

La teniente Soi Fong había llegado a la hora indicada y por consiguiente ya había presentado los papeles respectivos y ahora se encontraba en la sala de exámenes físicos, se notaba un poco incomoda pero su mente se encontraba en la lejanía. Hubo un breve momento de silencio, un pequeño instante en que todo desapareció a su alrededor y como si fuera un dejavurecordó lo que había sucedido hace unos años atrás.

_…__.Flash Back…_

_Una pequeña joven miraba expectante y caminaba detrás de un hombre que había ido por ella hasta la pequeña academia policial en su pueblo natalKyoto, según le habían dicho por sus notables destrezas seria trasladada a la gran ciudad o mejor dicho Tokio y ahora se encontraba a las afueras de la Academia central de Tokio que parecía 10 veces el tamaño de donde ella había comenzado su carrera para convertirse en servidora de la ley._

_Al entrar el pidió hablar con el Comandante y Jefe un tal General Zaraki el cual le hizo pasar a su oficina quedándome como siempre esperando que ellos hablaran, recuerdo que miraba todos los oficiales ahí que muchos parecían mayor que yo lo cual me dio un poco de vergüenza ya que así como siempre yo sería tomada como la más pequeña y quizá débil, pero como siempre les demostraría lo contrario, no sabía aun lo que me deparaba pero estaba dispuesta a luchar para demostrar mi valía, aún recuerdo ese día como ayer porque desde ahí comencé a ser lo que ahora soy y lo que es importante para mí, la amistad y esa familia que nunca tuve y de la que ahora soy parte. _

_…__..Fin Flash Back…_

Bueno teniente por acá es todo, los respectivos exámenes ya están tomados ahora creo que le toca lo más duro, dijo una doctora con una amplia sonrisa, sacando a la Teniente de sus recuerdos.

-Muchas gracias Doctora, apresuro su ritmo y se dirigió hacia el campo de entrenamiento a campo traviesa o como muchos le apodaban el campo de concentración Zaraki, se le dibujo una pequeña sonrisa al recordar su primer día ahí.

_…__.Flash Back…_

_Se veía en un campo de entrenamiento mientras ese General Zaraki la miraba como un pequeño insecto según su apreciación-__**A ver cómo me dices que esta pequeña niña tiene potencial y que debería estar tomando entrenamiento con mis pequeños muchachos, ellos son mi orgullo y serán un gran orgullo para esta academia cuando se gradúen con altos honores y deseas que esta pequeña abeja vuele con mis águilas, por favor Yamamoto no me hagas reír-**__ te hago aseguro que pasara este campo en menor tiempo que otros cadetes y puede compararse con tu famoso y pequeño grupo de águilas y lo mismo será cuando combata cuerpo a cuerpo con alguno de ellos el que tu elijas, miro desafiante al general-__**haber niña tienes frente a ti un campo con obstáculos y según la marca de los cadetes normales lo atraviesan en 3 minutos, el record ahora sustentado como el menor es de él Joven Shunsui con un tiempo de 2:01 Minutos, y en femenino lo tiene la Joven Matsumoto con 2:33 minutos así que si puedes llegar a menos de ese tiempo veremos si pasas a la otra prueba que será más dura porque pelearas con los mejores.**_

_La joven asintió y se preparó, Zaraki fijo tiempo y dio la orden de salida y sin más la joven salió con una velocidad asombrosa dejando al General Zaraki sorprendido y a un Comandante Yamamoto Sonriente. Su marca de llegada fue de 2:02 sorprendiendo al general._

_…__..Fin Flash Back…_

Buen tiempo Teniente, aunque a mi parecer no sé porque la enviaron a estos exámenes, su marca sigue igual con la del Teniente Shunsui tiempo de 1:97 es todo un record y una leyenda de la academia, sobreesa loca historia que los dos en una apuesta habían hecho la carrera en el campo de entrenamiento en estado de ebriedad y con pocas ropas.

-La Teniente se sonrojo al escuchar de la boca del instructor, la historia de ese record y más cuando vio que muchos cadetes se habían acercado a ver la rapidez con que atravesó el campo de entrenamiento – bueno dijo con tono serio, son cosas que suceden cuando uno es joven, no creo que esas cosas anduviesen en boca de toda la academia todavía después de unos años.

Bueno Teniente, el General Zaraki siempre hablaba con orgullo del grupo de águilas y a los novatos siempre contaba la hazaña de este campo y como aun estado de ebriedad ustedes habían impuesto el record que hasta hoy no ha sido superado. Cada año desde que ustedes se graduaron hasta que él se jubilo hablaba orgulloso y siempre fueron referentes.

-Quien diría que el General fuese tan comunicativo dijo con una media sonrisa Soi Fong, creo que debo ir a mis otras pruebas.

Ya llegado medio día Soi Fong, fue al campo de tiro a presentar sus exámenes en el cual le fue muy bien como era de esperarse, de un poco comenzó a sentir un poco de aburrimiento ya que esas pruebas como ella lo sabía solo eran rutina, se dispuso luego ir por un poco de comida al salón principal, entro y pidió un poco de comida y luego busco esa mesa en especial en el rincón derecho del salón, como ya era pasada la hora del almuerzo casi no había nadie y para ella eso era un alivio lo menos que quería era miradas curiosas, charlas tontas y lo que siempre pasaba en ese lugar que ella lo sabía por experiencia propia. Llego a la mesa y tomo asiento y lo vio ahí como siempre ese dibujo de una colmena con cinco abejas a su alrededor, se dispuso a comer, recordaba el primer día que entro a ese comedor y como todos le miraban de pie a cabeza mientras ella era llamada por sus nuevos compañeros y de la misma manera esa última comida antes de la prueba final para su graduación donde Shunsui había hecho esa marca con su navaja.

-Solamente este día me separa de mis deberes y de mi familia dijo suavemente, la teniente y es así como se apresuró a terminar sus alimentos.

…

Espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y sobretodo la lectura no sea demasiado complicada o tediosa, espero sus reviews, dudas, criticas...mas criticas jajaja

pasen buen fin de semana.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4**

**Mansión Shihōin **

Una joven ataviada con un kimono color lila y su cabello recogido con una cola alta permanecía algo desganada en una reunión con sus tres consejeros, hablando sobre informes de la empresa familiar, sobre su pronta presentación ante todo Japón y sobre los problemas que aún no eran resueltos como un irreverente delincuente que según los ancianos constituía una molestia a la honorable familia. Ella ponía atención y a su vez daba opiniones que a su parecer deberían ser tomadas en cuenta pero los ancianos eran muy insistentes en cosas que a ella le causaban un poco de molestia. Aun con todo siempre desde su llegada a Tokio hace casi un año se sentía prisionera en esa enorme mansión, sobre todo cuando su juventud y estudios los había hecho en el extranjero sin problemas de esconderse o resguardarse, según ahora lo veía a pesar de sus esfuerzos en la formación que su familia había impuesto desde pequeña que dicho sea de paso era muy amplia y disciplinada en lo que cabía no solo lo intelectual, lo físico, y otros que eran tradición a lo largo de la historia de la noble familia, ella ahora lo veía como los mejores tiempos ya que aun con todo era libre de ir y venir a donde ella le placiera, en cambio desde su llegada no podía ni salir de la mansión y menos tener amigos. Si al parecer estaba en una jaula de oro y aun no era tiempo para para salir de ella.

…..

Señorita ya que esta pronta su aparición pública como heredera, hemos pensado que sería bueno que hiciese aparición en la fiesta de beneficencia que se hará en tres semanas, pero claro no será presentada aun con su apellido por su seguridad, creo que usted estará de acuerdo con ello.

**-Y aunque no lo estuviera es lo mejor para todos, no es así.**

Señorita es lo mejor para usted y para la familia, aún está el problema de ese delincuente que se ha ensañado con los negocios de la familia y solo nos preocupamos por la su seguridad y el resguardo del futuro de la honorable familia Shihōin.

**-Ahora mi pregunta inmediata Hiromi-domo, que nombre deberé adoptar si me topo con algún alto ejecutivo de alguna de nuestras empresas, noble o persona que acuda a ese evento.**

Bueno creo que el que siempre ha ocupado en el extranjero es el adecuado ya que usted está familiarizada con él, nosotros le acompañaremos por un breve momento señorita pero nos retiraremos pronto, por lo cual esperamos que usted pueda ser cuidadosa con su seguridad y sobre todo nos permita utilizar una persona para su seguridad.

**-No, ya hemos hablado sobre eso y creo que me he dado a entender, no es suficiente el que este encerrada en la mansión sino que ahora quieren imponerme una persona que este pegada a mi como chicle y me acompañe hasta el baño. Eso no es aceptable en ninguna manera prefiero no ir si ese es el precio.**

Joven Yoruichi-hablo el hombre más anciano con amabilidad y ternura- no deseamos incomodarle aún más, sé que es difícil el encierro después de venir de la libertad a la que ha estado acostumbrada, estar en Inglaterra y todos esos viajes que ha hecho para su completa formación sin preocuparse por la seguridad, pero las cosas por ahora no son como cuando sus padres estaban y nos sentiríamos más confiados si ese día la Joven Kath Wang, este con alguien que cuide de su seguridad, podría ser algún oficial que tenga un bajo perfil y claro que no estará pegada a usted, será libre de acción pero a al menos será resguardada.

**-Si lo acepto será según mis condiciones Soujiro-Sama, quiero saber quién es, su nombre y prefiero sea mujer, no quiero un idiota con aires de conquistador.**

Creo que podemos complacer sus peticiones, señorita Yoruichi.

**-La joven lucio una hermosa sonrisa de agradecimiento y un brillo hermoso de sus ojos dorados destellaron en alegría por ver cumplidos sus deseos, creo que debo buscar lo que me pondré ese día. Muchas gracias por todo Urahara-Sensei, es una lástima que a Kisuke no le agraden las fiestas así podría ser mi acompañante.**

No tiene nada que agradecer Joven Yoruichi, como usted conoce mejor a mi nieto ya sabe que aunque lo obligara no accedería a asistir. Pero él está a su entera disposición para que la saque de su aburrimiento.

Por ahora nos retiramos señorita-dijeron los tres.

**-Muchas gracias a los tres, y tomare su palabra Urahara,por ahora iré al templo un rato.**

…..

**MPD 600 Horas- Colmena**

-Llevamos casi una eternidad revisando datos, investigando hechos, pruebas y viendo perfiles de novatos en la capitanía y esto es una cosa muy confusa, decía una aburrida Rangiku.

No crees que sea extraño como estos archivos fueron armados, parece que no tienen coherencia, como diablos querían atrapar al tipo que ahora se ha de estar burlando de la noble familia, dijo con sorna Shunsui.

-Nanao ajustaba sus gafas y miraba su computador, bueno esos son los informes que tenía el señor Sōsuke Aizen sobre la investigación interna que ellos habían comenzado, aunque apoyo tu comentario esto es una vergüenza de investigación.

Bueno según dice acá el tipo que armo esa notable investigación es el estirado que nos vio con desprecio al ser sacado de la reunión en la oficina del comandante- dijo con burla el Teniente Ukitake- además es encargado de los Negocios de la familia. Así que no se le pueden pedir peras al olmo.

Todos se acercaron al computador de Ukitake para ver al susodicho y comenzaron a sacar sus comentarios más notables y extraños, mm parece amargado exclamo Shunsui, yo me pregunto si será casado dijo Matsumoto, no parece ser un idiota o desorganizado para llevar una investigación nefasta apunto Nanao, será Homosexual termino Ukitake con los comentarios. Todos se echaron a reír claro después de horas viendo datos, reportes, noticias y comentarios acerca de cada atentado tenían que relajarse un poco.

-Aún no saben sobre el intruso que nos han impuesto, dijo Shunsui despectivamente- nada estuve ya saben indagando un poco por ahí y nadie sabe nada dijo Matsumoto, Ukitake cerro sus ojos y suspiro, a mí tampoco me parece que venga otra persona en todo caso quien debería venir es la pequeña abeja.

Nanao sonrió ante el comentario y en forma seria dijo algo que dejo a todos helados, no deberían de especular ante eso el Comandante sabe lo que hace, deberíamos saber que siempre hace lo mejor para el escuadrón o no se acuerdan como fue que la abeja llego a nosotros, además son órdenes y ante eso no hay nada que hacer.

Shunsui iba a replicar algo y ante eso Ukitake hablo y dijo en forma amable que lo mejor era ver como las cosas se suscitaban y que lo mejor era seguir con la investigación y comenzar a reclutar a sus apoyos.

Saben he pensado que luego de tener el equipo y los apoyos vayamos a cada lugar que ha sido causa de atentado y ver que pruebas físicas y de otra índole podemos recabar. Expreso Ukitake. Todos asintieron y volvieron a sus tareas.

…..

**Centro de Pruebas Academia Zaraki- Salón de Combates 13 **

Miraba los combates muy atenta, sería la última y como decía el procedimiento primero tendría que enfrentar un grupo de tres, luego al instructor y por ultimo a cinco. No me sentía para nada nerviosa con un año en el ejército trabajando de instructora no tenía por qué preocuparme, además el combate cuerpo a cuerpo era mi especialidad. Siempre había sido lo más simple ataca y pica como decía el General Zaraki….aguijonea hasta la muerte, aun lo recuerdo ese día en este mismo salón los vi parados en una esquina charlando como si nada.

_…__.Flash Back…_

_Entramos al salón y los vi ahí en una esquina, el general se acercó-__**su nombre Oficial**__-Soi Fong General respondí formalmente-__**Muy bien abejita, miras esos cuatro ahí son como mis hijos y tendrás que enfrentarte con ellos, así que si sabes picar aguijonea sin piedad porque ellos son los mejores-**__Zaraki no entiendo para que le preguntas el nombre si te refieres a ella como abeja, espeto Yamamoto con diversión-__**Me parece apropiado para ella será su nombre en esta academia-**__Entonces ya la aceptas-__**Mírame no más, jóvenes acérquense que parece la familia crecerá este día, pero claro tiene que ser probada con fuego, así que Rangiku prepárate que vas a combate.**_

_El combate comenzó y se veía que la pequeña era más diestra en el combate, luego se escuchó un grito del general ordenando a Nanao que se uniera a su compañera ylas dos atacaran al mismo tiempo las embestidas de una y otra no lograban abatir a la pequeña cadete, y el general sonreía complacido, Ukitake entra y tu Rangiku descansa, se hizo según la orden y fue ahí donde sí pudieron por primera vez asestar un golpe dejándola en el suelo, Shunsui miro con preocupación a la pequeña que se levantaba con ceño fruncido y volvía al ataque, el general llamo a Shunsui y le dijo atácala por sorpresa no necesito decirte cuando entrar a combate tú lo elegirás y no la veas con piedad porque ella no lo hará, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos vio como envió a Nanao a la lona y peleaba con Ukitake al mismo nivel en eso entro al combate Shunsui y entre los dos lograron contener a la pequeña que parecía no temer ante los dos, Ukitake logro tomarla por la espalda esperando el toque final por parte de Shunsui quien en un momento iba a dar el golpe final pero la pequeña logro zafarse del agarre y quien recibió el golpe de lleno fue Ukitake. Estuvieron a punto de seguir cuando el General Zaraki comenzó a reír estrepitosamente mientrasaplaudía, deteniendo el combate-Todos se quedaron asombrados pues ver al General tan alegre no era de siempre-__**Dudaste Shunsui y Ukitake se llevó el golpe, pequeña abeja si eres letal en combate serás parte de este grupo y ustedes desde ahora ella forma parte de este escuadró, les presento a la pequeña abeja-**__Bienvenida pequeña abeja sonrió amablemente Shunsui-Soi Fong…yo me llamo Soi Fong._

_…__..Fin Flash Back…_

Teniente Soi Fong es su turno, escucho a lo lejos la teniente sacándola de sus recuerdos y se puso en posición de combate, la prueba no tuvo más de quince minutos y con un resultado más que favorable para la teniente. El Instructor medio molesto le dijo que eso había sido todo y que ya podía retirarse puesto las pruebas habían llegado a su final. Salió de ese lugar donde tenía muchos recuerdos importantes, ya llevaba los informes y debía presentarse con ellos ante el Comandante Yamamoto, solo esperaba poder regresar lo más pronto al trabajo, estar de vaga no era lo de ella.

….

espero sus comentarios , gracias por leer


	6. Chapter 6

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, quiza no sea lo que esperan pero es lo que la historia necesita tal cual se ve en mi cabeza e imaginacion.

Con respecto a Kath Wang... efectivamente pense en Kathporque se escucha como Cat y siendo que Yoruichi se convierte en uno me parecio muy adecuado, el apellido me lo saque de la manga.

Gracias por leer...

**CAPITULO 5**

El comandante había recibido los resultados y le ordeno a Soi Fong presentarse mañana en la colmena, le entrego un informe el cual le dijo que debería comenzar a estudiar que era un caso importante y que le pidiese los por menores a Nanao ya que compartían Departamento.

El día siguiente Soi Fong se presentó muy temprano tanto que nadie aun había llegado más que Nanao quien había salido con ella, le había contado la molestia de todos porque el Comandante les había dicho de otra persona que trabajaría ahí sin decirles que era ella, esta no lo creía y le causaba un poco de gracia, aunque ellos eran como su familia y amigos entrañables, ella siempre había sido un poco apartada por ser en extremo tímida.

Se encontraba esperando a Nanao cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe dejando entrar a dos personas, ella giro para ver quién era cuando escucho un pequeño grito y de pronto se sentía asfixiada en un abrazo muy efusivo, su rostro comenzó a teñirse de rojo cuando noto que estaba aprisionada en un par de pechos muy conocidos por ella.

Ukitake reía por lo bajo ante la escena y con voz divertida dijo, déjala o la terminaras matando con tanto amor, además creo que aunque quieras terminarla de criar ya no crecerá más.

Rangiku le soltó y haciendo un pequeño puchero se quejó con molestia fingida, como es que estas en Tokio y yo no sabía nada. eres mala Soi-chan.

Nanao que desde la puerta había visto toda la escena y aun sonriendo divertida, se apresuró a responder-bueno si llegaras al departamento más seguido ya lo sabrías pero aun así Soi quería tomarlos por sorpresa.

Soi Fong recuperándose del abrazo de Rangiku y sus sonrojos, se acercó a Ukitake y le saludo extendiéndole la mano, me alegra mucho verte de nuevo Jushiro y también te extrañe Matsumoto pero aleja esas cosas de mi rostro.

Te lo has ganado por no decirme que estabas en Tokio así que no te quejes, además hace casi un año no te abrazaba de esa manera y sabes que me encanta hacerte sonrojar abejita.

Traigan una botella de saque por favor, como rayo entro Shunsui y se abalanzó sobre la pequeña Soi Fong quien aunque intento zafarse de otra muestra de cariño y euforia por parte de Shunsui no le quedo más que recibir ese efusivo abrazo y su característico gesto al desordenarle en cabello con su mano en forma de cariño. Si en efecto ya estaba en casa pensó la Teniente.

La mañana se les pasó de lo más rápido hablando sobre todo lo que había pasado esos días y poniéndose al día con lo que habían investigado.

Shunsui ya tenía los nombres de quienes serían tomados en cuenta como apoyo en ese caso y le había pasado la lista a Ukitake, Nanao y Matsumoto habían salido para entrevistarse con el señor Sōsuke Aizen y traer con ellas grabaciones, y más información que podía servir de utilidad.

…...

Los días habían pasado y la semana comenzaba con la investigación de campo todos habían sido asignado con un apoyo o mejor dicho con los novatos que habían seleccionado. Ukitake seria acompañado por Kurosaki Ichigo, Shunsui iría acompañado por Ikkaku Maradame, Matsumoto tenía como apoyo a Yumichika Ayasegawa, Soi Fong para su molestia seria acompañada porMarechiyo Ōmaeda, Nanao seria acompañada por Momo Hinamori, todos había sido seleccionados por sus habilidades en combate, sentido de equipo y sobre todo parecían unos jóvenes capaces a pesar de que unos eran por así decirlo muy diferentes a lo que pensaban, tenían la asignación de verificar e investigar los lugares de los cuales habían sido causa de atentados.

La mayor parte del día se le había escapado en ello, sin a su parecer tener muchos resultados, por lo cual volvían al comienzo, según lo que habían podido observar en todos los lugares no habían dejado mayor rastro por no decir ninguno por lo cual dejaba entrever que ese delincuente no era un cualquiera.

Los días subsiguientes se encontraban revisando lo que había recolectado que era muy poco y ahora solo buscaban un motivo, un modo operandi, buscaban datos de personas que había sido despedidos de las empresas Shihōin, antecedentes penales de empleados o cualquier cosas que dejara entrever algo en lo cual afianzar sus esfuerzos y no sentirse tan perdidos.

...

El día Jueves estaba terminado, vestidos de civil se dirigían a un pequeño relax como le decían, a unas cuadras se encontraba el Bar Blue, extrañamente era un lugar donde siempre se habían reunido desde que se habían graduado de la academia, el dueño había sido Sargento en la MPD y después de haber sido dado de baja por sufrir algunas heridas que no le ayudaban a desempeñar su trabajo había optado por un hacer un lugar de entretención que primero fue solo para oficiales, pero en unos años se había vuelto un poco sofisticado según decían los Tenientes, pero siempre tenían su lugar ahí en el salón especial que se llamaba la perrera y claro el nombre era por el ex General Sajin Komamura el sabueso como le habían apodado en la MPD por ser un gran investigador, pero hoy se encontraban un poco desanimados ya que no le hallaban pies ni cabeza a su caso.

-Sabes que no entiendo decía Shunsui bebiendo de su copa un poco de sake, porque hundir un barco que al parecer no era más que materia prima.

Bueno aunque no fue un gran descubrimiento ir a esos lugares, al menos no han tenido el "placer" de entrevistar a un idiota, verdad Nanao pregunto Rangiku. Nanao alzó su copa y brindo con su amiga, agregando de manera tediosa bien dicen que el hábito no hace al monje, dijo Nanao.

Porque lo dicen se acercó Ukitake un poco expectante-bueno si tomas en cuenta que el tipo no dejaba de mirar los pechos de Rangiku y de paso ofrecernos un lugar más acogedor para nuestra charla, respondió Nanao.

-jajaja Sonreía Matsumoto, se te olvida decir que no dejaba de decir que buenos elementos obtiene ahora la MPD así cualquiera se deja esposar- Claro con cara de libidinoso espeto Nanao. Menos mal que no llevamos a la abeja sino ya tendría la MPD una demanda por uso excesiva de fuerza y no sé qué más, dijo Rangiku.

-Oye- Ukitake atrapo en un abrazo a su Novia, porque no me habías contado soy el encargado y debieron decirme haciendo un puchero.

Pues no es para tanto ya sabes que podemos defendernos y sabemos lo que es un acoso, Rangiku le planto un beso dejándolo callado.

-Por dios dejen de eso decía Shunsui van a pervertir a mi abejita, una sonrojada Soi Fong lo miro con molestia, oye no me metas en discusión acaso no te parece que tú te estas quedando atrás espeto algo seria Soi Fong. Nanao casi escupe el trago que estaba dando ya sabía por dónde estaba girando la plática.

Bueno no es porque yo quiera tardarme es que Nanao-Chan no me quiere como yo a ella decía Shunsui con cara de congoja fingida- ahora soy yo la del problema dijo Nanao algo indignada.

La escena era de lo más extraña Shunsui en un asiento discutiendo de frente con Nanao y extrañamente Ukitake y Matsumoto miraban lo que se avecinaba que era lo mismo de siempre, Soi Fong intentaba salir del lugar en que se encontraba y en su interior se había abofeteado por hablar de ese tema, claro ahora estaba en medio de los dos mientras discutían.

Pues si fueras más formal conmigo ya no tendríamos esta platica no crees Soi-chan- _etto yo digo_- Nanao el amor no tiene formalidad tú lo quieres encasillar de esa manera, no lo crees abejita- _bueno yo_- encasillar yo, pero sus citas son para ir a beber a un lugar, crees que eso es de parejas Soi-_Ahí tienes raz…_- Esa vez estaba muy nervioso, además no sabía que es lo que te gusta eres muy seria y en ese entonces no sabía que te agradaba, cualquiera se equivoca no crees pequeña Soi-_Ayúdenme, decía Soi con una carita de pena hacia Ukitake y Rangiku_- Bueno Bueno ya dejen a la Pobre abeja se acercó Matsumoto y saco a Soi Fong de su aprieto, sabemos todos acá que se aman solo basta que dejen las discusiones y se metan a la cama juntos y ya dijo con una risa malvada.

Ahora porque no preguntamos lo obvio, Soi-chan y que hay de ti, pregunto Matsumoto con su cara de maldad

-Ahh que hay de mí de que, pregunto Soi con cara de confusión.

Bueno abeja lo que queremos saber es que si tienes alguna pareja, pretendiente o en otro plano si ya fuiste a recolectar polen, dijo Ukitake en forma divertida.

Responde abeja, ya sabes las reglas nada de novios sin nuestra aprobación, espeto Shunsui con una cara de hermano celoso.

-Oigan desde cuando tengo que presentarles o pedir aprobación de mis relaciones, espeto Soi Fong, se sonrojo levemente, además ustedes saben que eso por ahora no es importante para mí.

Nanao rio por lo bajo, bueno dejen a la abejita que obviamente cuando tenga a esa persona especial lo sabremos sin problemas.

Todos rieron porque sabían que en efecto lo sabrían pues su pequeña era muy tímida y en todo caso le huía a las relaciones.

Pero te estaremos vigilando, último Shunsui.

-Voy a pedir otra ronda dijo Soi Fong, tratando de escapar de la posible interrogación a su persona, miro el lugar y para su apreciación se veía pocas personas en el lugar y la música que sonaba era suave.

...

Se acercó a la barra y llamo al bartender, pidió unos tragos para sus amigos y un jugo para ella pues no toleraba mucho el alcohol y según lo había notado su cuota etílica ya había llegado al limite, de pronto otra persona se colocó a su lado y pidió un wiski, por simple costumbre miro quien estaba a su lado, he allí una mujer morena, esbelta, hermosa y algo fina a su parecer, vestida con pantalón de cuero negro entallado, blusa blanca y una chamarra de cuero negra, su cabello color violeta y lo llevaba en una coleta alta, quizá el alcohol la hizo actuar de esa manera porque no podía dejar de verla, el bartender le entrego su jugo diciéndole que los tragos serían llevados al salón, ella salió de su trance y le agradeció tomando el jugo en sus ó su camino de regreso cuando de pronto escucho.

**Las niñas no deberían de estar en su casa descansando, dijo en tono suave y con una sonrisa socarrona. La mujer morena.**

-Disculpe me habla a mí, dijo Soi tímidamente.

**Por supuesto, no veo a nadie más en la barra, además con ese jugo en sus manos se me hace que ya bebió demasiado y necesita que le cuiden, le dijo la desconocida con un guiño coqueto.**

-Sin poder contener su vergüenza ante ese acto, los sonrojos comenzaron a ser más visibles más aun cuando vio esos ojos que parecían soles, reacciono después de un breve instante sintiéndose un poco molesta por la desfachatez de esa señorita, puesto ella era una mujer de armas tomar y no una simple niñata. Estaba a punto de responderle cuando vio que un tipo se acercaba y saludaba a esa mujer.

-Yoru perdona por la tardanza me costó estacionarme-un joven rubio alto y con el cabello alborotado abrazaba de forma efusiva a la joven morena que lo miraba algo molesta- humm interrumpo algo dijo viendo hacia Soi Fong.

**Nada Kisuke la niña ya se marchaba, vamos que tenemos que divertirnos le dijo tomándolo del brazo, no sin antes lanzarle un guiño a Soi Fong.**

Cof….Cof paso algo-Soi Fong se sobresaltó al escuchar a Shunsui- las bebidas ya llegaron y pensé que te habías perdido pero no imagine que con alguien dijo burlonamente.

-Yo-_no sabía que decir o que explicar su mente por una extraña razón no daba señal de ser coherente y más bien su cara hablaba por ella ya que jamás había estado tan roja en su vida._

Shunsui la escudriño y sonriente le dijo, vamos relájate no soy ciego y la muchacha estaba muy bonita, sin contar que te lanzo un guiño.

-No es nada Shunsui, solo una desconocida…una idiota que saber que se cree, nada más.

Bueno abejita, regresemos que se nos hará tarde y mañana tenemos más trabajo, se fueron al salón para seguir con sus pláticas.

…

En una mesa algo distante, alguien observaba la escena mientras tomaba su bebida con algo de aburrimiento, comenzando su plática.

Que pasa, te gusta la niña dijo el joven mientras sonreía con burla, al parecer venía con acompañante así que no tenías oportunidad.

**-No seas tonto Kisuke, no venimos a buscar pareja solo a relajarnos y pasar un buen momento, además me apeteció pasar la espera hablando con la niña.**

Pero no puedes negar que la niñita te miraba muy intensamente, así como que te quería matar jajaja se me hace que ha de ser de armas tomar y tú quizá la molestaste.

**Jajaja tienes razón la moleste pero es que la hubiese visto, me miraba de una forma Kisuke. En la barra casi me desnudaba, creo que estaba tan ensimismada que no recordó que enfrente de la barra había un enorme espejo que adorna el bar y podía ver todos sus movimientos, me pareció algo tierno y quizá tenia sus tragos de mas, no pude mas que aprovechar el momento.**

Bueno tú y tus gustos exóticos tirándole a pedófila, aun así podríamos investigar, ya sabes buscarla cuando todo esto acabe y tomes tu lugar como la cabeza de la noble familia Shihōin, seguro no tendrías problema pues caería rendida a tus pies.

**Eso no me da gracia Kisuke, mejor cállate alguien podría oír los disparates que dices y tu abuelonos mataría por la indiscreción y la poca precaución. **

Mi Abuelo se ha equivocado tanto, solo espero que cuando todo termine no se lamente.

**Bueno no venimos hablar de lo mismo, te parece si vamos a unas carreras.**

Odio esa cosa del diablo, le dijo el joven con cara de resignación.

**Ohh vamos si es hermosa, así como la dueña.**

Jajá me alegro que tengas un alto concepto de ti, pero ya sabes yo trato de evitar las cosas que puedan causarme algún daño o estrés.

**Eres un llorón Kisuke, pero me alegra saber que tienes mucho cerebro ante lo otro que te falta. Eres un nerd**.

Tú también lo eres, aunque seas loca.

**Pero es una locura agradable, ahora vámonos que si no llegaremos muy tarde.**

…

Muchas gracis por los comentarios y por leer... saludos y que esten bien.


	7. Chapter 7

Aqui les traigo un capitulo mas...espero les siga agradando, pues parece que el anterior lleno la espectativa de unos :P sin mas que agregar ...a Leer.

**CAPITULO 6**

**En Una bodega - cuidad de TokioViernes 3:00 PM**

Una persona preparaba un maletín en el cual llevaba un equipo de asalto o algo por el estilo, además de estar vestida completamente de negro y con un pasamontañas. Le acompañaba un hombre que tenía muchos monitores a su alrededor así como artefactos extraños que manipulaba, como comunicadores, una radio policial, todo muy avanzado en tecnología, en comunicación.

**Hoy será el día, ya tengo todo listo para esta noche, seré feliz al ver la cara de idiota cuando irrumpa en su fiestecita, será todo un espectáculo, espero que tú hayas hecho bien tu trabajo con las cámaras.**

No dudes de mis talentos, aunque pienso que esto es una locura a la cual te expones, sabes que siempre contaras conmigo como tu mano derecha. Hoy hay más actores en este drama y no me agradaría que terminaras tras las rejas.

**Vamos la policía no es tan eficaz, si así lo fuera no habría tanto crimen y delincuentes suelos como nosotros jajaja.**

Idiota, no los subestimes yo me puse a investigar y créeme no son unos no somos delincuentes, somos unas mentes brillantes que luchan por la liberación y opresión.

**Jajaja eres un idiota deja de decir locuras que me siento como Robín Hood, no sabía aqué los habías investigado- dios sí que eres más cuidadoso que yo, agradezco eso pero yo también tengo mis mañas y tu más que nadie lo sabe, ellos tendrían que ser unos genios y muy entrenados para que me alcancen y me atrapen o mejor dicho nos atrapen.**

Cuidado con lo que pides, porque en verdad los cuatro asignados son según dice sus expedientes, la creme de la creme de la MPD de Tokio y graduados con altos honores, no adivinarasquién los recomendó y entreno, nada más que el ilustrísimo General Zaraki.

**Zaraki dices, vaya eso es una sorpresa ya que según dicen las malas lenguas élno pone su nombre y menos en una recomendación aunque fueras el presidente.**

Para que veas, así que no hay que subestimar al enemigo solo debemos tener un paso delante de ellos y ser más cuidadosos.

**Mmm tienes razón, pero por ahora no creo que puedan adivinar lo que tramamos, así que ya debo irme para preparar elespectáculo…ya sabes me encanta hacer show.**

Ten cuidado y diviértete, estaré en comunicación y monitoreando la MPD.

**…****.**

**Tarde de Viernes –MPD Colmena**

Mira esto exclamo Nanao a Ukitake, él se acercó a la pantalla- el primer atentado fue más bien búsqueda de información, si miras los archivos que fueron revisados hay uno que me llama la atención el cual es como fantasma, pero aunque lo busco no lo encuentro parece borrado.

-Porque no lo llevas con Nemu posiblemente ella pueda encontrar algo-bueno lo llevare yo ya me canse de devanarme los sesos con esto dijo Nanao.

Pero si eso era el primer golpe, el robo de esa información para que seguir con los otros atentados, pregunto Rangiku, si ves la línea el otro que sucedió fue la destrucción de maquinaria en un almacén, el otro el sabotaje a las oficinas de la empresa que solo fue casi un acto vandálico como esas pinturas con frases en contra de la ratas en las empresas Shihōin, después el robo de material bélico y de protección, como explosivos desde el leve hasta el C-4, chalecos anti balas, aturdidores, etc. Pero el más extraño el de los tres camiones de carga llenos de armas de gruesos calibre en el cual todas quedaron inservibles y nadie resulto herido, para terminar la incongruencia el barco con materia prima que se hundió antes de llegar a puerto.

Podemos aplaudir que en ninguna hubo heridos o personas muertas, señalo Shunsui. No creen que este delincuente no parece muy metido en su comisión vandálica, será en verdad que es un atentado a la familia Shihōin.

-Aun así parece ser algo profesional no creen, pregunto Soi Fong, es que si miran casi no dejo rastro es como si supiera que hacer o como hacer, como algo interno.

Creo que acá hemos llegado a un punto muy bueno, dijo Rangiku- no se han preguntado quien es la cabeza de la familia Shihōin o porque no ha aparecido.

No lo había pensado de esa manera amor, dijo Ukitake, pero el Comandante Yamamoto me dijo que la familia es intocable, así que nada qué hacer con esa última interrogante.

Ya eran las 6 de la tarde y estaban hastiados de lo mismo y en silencio, podría decirse que el maldito delincuente no tiene rostro, no deja rastro y no tiene plan alguno más que quizá dejar en vergüenza a la noble familia y de paso dejar a los oficiales más experimentados y astutos hechos un lio, de pronto el silencio termino.

-Podríamos quizá anticiparnos a lo que haría en su próximo golpe, dijo Nanao llamando la atención de todos, porque acabo de encontrar algo que me ha llamo la atención. Sonrió con malicia.

Esa es mi Nanao- chan dijo Shunsui, y todos se acercaron a ver de lo que hablaba.

**BAHIA DE TOKIO –Mansión Shihōin 6:30 PM**

La mansión propiedad de los Shihōin se abría al público selecto que ahora departía en la majestuosa sala, el motivo de esta era una presentación de un nuevo sistema de seguridad habitacional, se había hecho una extensa invitación para personas de la alta sociedad con invitación especial, no había mucha seguridad ya que era una evento privado y no se había hecho promoción o publicidad.

La mansión estaba ubicada cerca de la bahía de Tokio y era una de esas construcciones que llevaba un marcado estilo tradicional con una mezcla de arquitectura actual, su ubicación estaba al borde de un hermoso valle el cual era de acceso casi privado, su vista era envidiable pues se podía ver el mar y toda la bahía, esta mansión había sido ocupada anteriormente para reuniones familiares, pero ahora servía para fiestas y cosas de negocios ya que abarcaba dos salones uno muy elegante y extenso, el otro era más pequeños y familiar que estaba un poco más elevado en construcción ya que todo estaba basado en un diseño de un piso y mucho espacio exterior.

Después de casi un poco más de una hora de un breve aperitivo y muchas charlas tontas y vanas a las 7.45 pm comenzaba el motivo de la reunión.

-Señores su atención, por favor.

[Un hombre que servía como animador se colocaba en medio del salón y todos ponían atención a lo que parecía el comienzo de la presentación, para la cual estaban ahí]

- Buenas noches a todos nuestros ilustres invitados estamos reunidos por la presentación del nuevo sistema de protección habitacional que las empresas Armeros Sagrados lanza para innovar la seguridad habitacional, y para hablarnos más sobre este tema con ustedes el Gerente General Sōsuke Aizen.

Unos aplausos se hicieron escuchar en la sala, un hombre caminaba hacia el centro del lugar con semblante arrogante y con desdén hacia el público en general. Tomo el micrófono y comenzó su discurso. Buenas noches señores y hermosas damas como sabrán mi empresa tiene hoy el enorme placer de poner a su disposición un nuevo sistema de seguridad apto para personas con un alto estatus y sobre todo que quieran proteger sus vienes de la delincuencia común que tanto abate a nuestro querido Tokio y al país en general, así que sin más que agregar les tenemos una pequeña presentación para que vean su capacidad y usos.

Una pantalla comenzó a bajar y las luces comenzaron a pagarse en el salón dejando solamente una tenue iluminación alrededor del mismo, la presentación comenzaba y todos estaban atentos a la pantalla la presentación llevaba cinco minutos y todos estaban absortos en ella cuando de pronto la dichosa presentación inexplicablemente tuvo un fallo y se apagó pero a los segundo volvió a encenderse el video volvió a correr pero este era diferente una música de flauta acompañaba las imágenes que era una visión de muchas ratas marchando al compás de la misma. Todos miraron asqueados la hacia la pantalla y la mirada furiosa de Sōsuke Aizen viendo lo que sucedía era un espectáculo.

Unas pequeñas detonaciones en el jardín de la mansión que no eran más que fuegos artificiales y unas otras leves detonaciones haciendo romper algunos ventanales sorprendieron a todos y causaron un poco de caos haciendo que las personas comenzaran a correr buscando la salida, pero eso no era todo pues sin saberlo unas ratas habían hecho entrada a la escena, podría decirse que alguien las había desparramado por todo el salón y lanzado a su vez una granada de humo, Aizen exigía a sus guardias que buscaran la causa o la persona que causaba ese caos, miraba hacia todos lados cuando vio esa figura en las sombras con pose desafiante aun con el humo pudo verle.

Grito como energúmeno a uno de su escolta exigiendo que le disparara o fuera sobre ese sujeto, pero con tanta gente corriendo despavorida por las ratas y las detonaciones antes escuchadas el caos era mayor y todos corrían empujándose hacia la salida.

**Ratas en Caos- Atentado 7**

**_Me estaba aburriendo había entrado a la mansión desde horas antes que comenzara todo, unos días antes mi compañero de fechorías y yo habíamos buscado los planos de la mansión Shihōin, sabía cómo podía entrar sin ser que me vieran, donde esconderme hasta la hora prevista para el golpe, pero ante tanta pompa la espera me estaba matando,aguantaba solo por el placer de ver que si todo salía como lo habíamos planeado esto sería un gran golpe y espectáculo, tanto que hasta habíamos dispuesto cámaras para grabar todo y luego mandar anónimamente dichas imágenes a las noticias para vergüenza de las empresas Shihōin, esta noche yo, tendría una leve recompensa a todo mi espera._**

**_Ya había comenzado todo y lo vi ahí con ese falso semblante de hombre intachable y de negocios. Pero escucharlo en su discurso exclamando propiedad sobre esas empresa casi hizo que me dieran ganas ir sobre él, pero debía esperar solo unos minutos más y ahí estaban los resultados, sorpresa, caos, miedo, y ver la cara de esa rata desencajada por la ira no tiene precio._**

**_Vi como apunta su dedo acusador sobre mí hacia uno de sus guardias, si me ha visto por lo tanto es el momento de la huida. Mi misión fue todo un éxito._**

-Sal de ahí, pronto no te quedes más tiempo- cambio.

-**No seas impaciente ya busco mi ruta de evacuación.**

**_Salgo inmediatamente hacia los jardines, hace días vine a verificar una ruta de escape que fuera segura para mí y no toparme con algún problema. Porque aun con todo no debo tener ningún enfrentamiento cercano con nadie. Ese es mi firma ante todos mis atentados, evitar dejar rastro o que me vean, mi anonimato es crucial para mis planes._**

**_Noto como dos guardias privados vienen tras de mi pero, se toparan con mis trampas así que no me preocupo por ellos, y efectivamente los veo colgando del techo en una de mis trampas._**

-Busca la otra vía de escape- **_escucho por mi comunicador la voz de mi compañero enotaba un tono nervioso y preocupado_**- la policía llego, no sé cómo se dieron cuanta y han acordonado el lugar y posibles rutas de escape, sal de ahí ahora. Te lo dije no había que menospreciarlos.

**-Cálmate, usare el plan b así que corto comunicación nos veremos en el punto de encuentro.**

Plan B, es una locura y no cort…**_lo siento amigo,debo cortar porque necesito todos mis sentidos en el escape._**

**_Al salir hacia el jardín que va hacia el risco veo venir una patrulla y en un movimiento osado saltar a un oficial aun con la patrulla en marcha, creo que me ha visto y viene tras de mí, así que debo apresurarme._**

**…****..**

**MPD Colmena- 6:20 pm.**

Después de que todos habían visto lo que Nanao había encontrado en una página de internet en la cual se hacía un comentario sobre un evento de la empresa Shihōin que era privado al público en general, según Nanao expreso a Ukitake ese parecería una buena ocasión para que el delincuente hiciese de las suyas, desde ese momento la colmena era ir y venir con planos de calles, ubicación de la dichosa mansión, rutas donde pondrían algún control policial para evitar escape del delincuente. Así mismo habían llamado a los novatos para que ayudaran y les daban sus asignaciones. Según lo que habían vislumbrado habían dos rutas de entrada hacia la mansión por lo cual habían asignado la que posiblemente no sería la tomada pues era un carretera estrecha y su camino resultaba largo, pensando en esto habían dejado a tres Novatos cuidar de esa ruta los cuales eran Yumichika, Ikkaku y Ōmaeda, la ruta principal estaría a cargo de Nanao y los novatos Kurosaki y Hinamori, y para llegar hasta la mansión estaban Rangiku, Soi Fong, Shunsui y Ukitake.

Habían informado al comandante y este les había dado total libertad de acción, esperando que tuviesen razón en lo que habían concluido.

La hora de salida de la estación de MPD fue a las 715, llevaban consigo 3 patrullas, sus cálculos daban como hora estimada de llegada a la mansión las 750, estaban ansiosos pero como todos sabían las reglas dadas antes de salir, eran no disparar al sospechoso, al primer orden eran capturarlo, en caso de peligro inminente de secuestro seguir el procedimiento, y por ultimo si eran atacados con arma deberían responder. En el camino se fueron separando el primer grupo que busco la otra salida y unos metros más arriba donde se habían separado Nanao tomaba su lugar en espera de lo que sucediera.

Shunsui manejaba con mucha velocidad y una capacidad innata al volante, estaban a punto de llegar cuando escucharon unas detonaciones poniéndolos alertas, pero luego vieron unos fuegos artificiales surcar el cielo, de pronto estaban llegando pero pudieron visualizar había caos personas saliendo despavoridas de la mansión hacia los jardines, buscando sus autos, no habían terminado de estacionar cuando Rangiku dijo alertada miren un sospechoso, señalando hacia la izquierda. En un movimiento osado Soi Fong abrió la puerta de la patrulla y salto antes que esta parara. Al hacerlo la pequeña abeja ya les llevaba un rango amplio de distancia corriendo tras la persona que parecía escapaba Ukitake le siguió, pero lo más asombroso fue lo que vieron Shunsui y Matsumoto, pues iban a revisar la mansión ya que parecía todos estaban ya en los jardines y camino a la entrada van divisando ratas….llegaron a la entrada y con poca iluminación y humo en la sala y en la pantalla en medio del salón un video que decía *Bienvenidos a la fiesta de ratas*.

**…**

Soi Fong corría tras el sospechoso, sonrió al ver que el jardín terminaba delante del delincuente y ella estaba detrás siguiéndole, según su apreciación no había escapatoria, vio como este se detenía al borde del jardín en lo que era un pequeño mirador que por delante solo había un precipicio de rocas y al fondo la bahía.

**_El oficial venia tras de mí y llegue al punto que tenía planeado, la vista era sorprendente la bahía delante de mí y unos metros atrás el oficial con una sonrisa de satisfacción ante lo que parecía una rendición de mi parte._**

-Deténgase con las manos en alto y gire lentamente- dije con voz autoritaria y apuntando con mí arma al sospechoso al ver que se detenía al borde del mirador. Sabía que Ukitake venia tras de mi así que pronto estaría a mi lado.

**_Escuche al oficial o mejor dicho la oficial dando sus órdenes e hice como me mandaba, subí mis manos en alto y comencé a girarme lentamente desde ese punto podría barajar mis acciones-_****No tiene por qué apuntarme oficial, no poseo armas ya que esas las lleva el diablo-****_pero me lleve una pequeña sorpresa la oficial era linda a mi gusto._**

-Ríndase, no tiene donde ir a menos que tenga alas- no me agrado como hablo parecía confiado, además su voz era como extraña, quizá el pasamontaña no dejaba escuchar su voz con claridad.

**Tendrá que trabajar mucho para esposarme oficial y cuando llegue ese momento, si es usted quien me espose quizá lo goce, pero por ahora solo observe como me salen alas.**

Ukitake vio al acercarse que Soi Fong tenía acorralado al sospechoso pero aún no se acercaba demasiado para hacer el arresto esperando refuerzos, al llegar desenfundo su arma y en un instante vio como Soi corría hacia el sospechoso que se había lanzado hacia el vacío en una escena casi suicida y yo le seguí asombrado de tal acto.

**_Vi como otro oficial se aproximaba sacando su arma de la funda y en un rápido movimiento me lance hacia el vacío. Escuché un detente idiota de la oficial y sus pasos tras de mí, y yo volé por los cielos en picada hacia abajo, me había lanzado y en mi conteo abrí el paracaídas…si fue un acto de locos pero jamás me atraparan._**

-maldito…escapo…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Bueno espero que este capitulo sea del agrado de ustedes y no sea muy molesto el que sea largo, gracias a los que dejan sus comentarios y los que leen.

Saludos a todos y les deseo un buen inicio de Semana.


	8. Chapter 8

Actualizacion

**CAPITULO 7**

**MansiónShihōin**

Los Novatos habían atrapado casi todas las ratas en una enorme caja y estaban limpiando el lugar, Rangiku y Nanao estuvieron entrevistando a los invitados y otros que se encontraban ahí, pero ya se había marchado casi la mayoría después de dar sus declaraciones, Shunsui y Soi tomaban fotos de la pantalla en la cual una imagen había quedado congelada que era muchas ratas alrededor de la figura de un hombre que a simple vista se parecía a el Gerente de las empresas con una leyenda en grande que decía fiesta de ratas. Shunsui reía un poco mientras Soi Fong estaba muy seria.

-Como que se les escapo es que acaso son unos completos incompetentes.-grito Sōsuke Aizen

Si me permite aclararle algo, usted hace una reunión de negocios sin comentarnos sabiendo que podía ser una oportunidad que por lo visto el delincuente aprovecho, así que no hable de incompetencia porque si nosotros no lo adivinamos y actuamos, estaría de ratas hasta el cuello- espeto Ukitake.

-Aun así escapo frente a sus narices acaso no pudieron dispararle, como puedo sentirme seguro, ese maldito me avergonzó- grito Aizen.

Si no pudimos atraparlo, pero no podíamos saber que escaparía de esa manera, el delincuente no estaba armado, ante todo cumplimos las leyes señor, no se dispara si no es para responder fuego y como hombre no se dispara por la espalda, no pienso arriesgar la vida de mis compañeros y menos del público que estaba histérico, nadie salió herido más que unas ratas.

-Quiero hablar con su comandante, se nota que usted solo es un pobre diablo-grito Aizen.

Puede ir a la MPD, este pobre diablo termino su trabajo acá…señor.

Recojan todo nos vamos ya-grito Ukitake muy molesto.

**10:00 pm - MPD Colmena**

Todos se hallaban revisando las evidencias físicas que habían recabado esa misma noche, los novatos ya se habían retirado una hora antes según se les había ordenado y ahora solo esperaban que llegara Ukitake y el Comandante. Después de lo que había pasado en la mansión Shihōin habían tenido mucha tensión con el encargado de las empresas.

Nanao acomodo sus gafas y comento, esto salió fuera de todo contexto a lo que venía pasando, porque esta ocasión fue más como un acto de vandalismo y como siempre no hubo heridos.

Nee si hubo, murieron cuatro pequeñas ratas- dijo Shunsui de forma divertida.

Jajaja no seas idiota Shunsui, pero como siempre nadie le vio, no dejo nada en la escena del crimen más que una rata muy molesta. Sonreía Matsumoto.

-Pero se escapó- dijo Soi Fong con el ceño fruncido y con algo de molestia.

Eso te tiene molesta abejita- se acercó Matsumoto con peligro pues parecía que estaba a punto de darle uno de esos abrazos asfixiantes.

La puerta se abrió de pronto dejando entrar al Comandante seguido de Ukitake, todos se pusieron alertas mientras ellos cerraban la puerta.

Bueno los felicito porque a pesar de que no sabían de esa reunión llegaron casi justo para atrapar al sujeto, aunque creo que él estaba muy preparado y con respecto al niño bonito, creo que no sabía que su familia aparecería esa noche.

Jajaja- todos rieron y la tensión disminuyo.

Ahora me dicen que piensan del golpe, del delincuente- pregunto Yamamoto.

Rangiku tu informe por favor.

Señor, según la mayoría de los invitados no vieron quien fue el responsable, no vieron de donde salieron la ratas y ni como paso todo, según creo yo señor el delincuente tenía todo muy preparado. Pero como siempre es muy listo y precavido pues nadie salió herido.

Nanao-

Comandante, las cámaras tomaron solo cosas del salón como los invitados, las ratas y el rostro desencajado del gerente general, alguien al parecer ya había intervenido la computadora, así que ya lleve todo a Nemu para que verifique si fue externo o interno el trabajo. Pero con todo eso que hagamos no creo que tengamos mayor datos.

Soi Fong.

El sujeto es muy rápido señor, podría decirse que atlético, quizá ha tenido algún tipo de entrenamiento por la forma en que salto y se lanzó en paracaídas. No le vi rostro porque llevaba pasamontañas y eso dificultaba también escuchar claramente el tono de su voz, además creo que se burla de nosotros.

Sunshui-

Al parecer el sospechoso ya se encontraba en el lugar antes que comenzara todo, nadie vio entrar a alguien sospechoso e igual las cámaras no muestran a nadie extraño, solo invitados. Las ratas no sabemos de donde procedían, el sujeto ocupo fuegos artificiales para distracción y ocupo pequeñas cargas de explosivo para romper vitrales y granadas de humo para soltar las ratas, todos los materiales utilizados son marca de la casa y del cargamento que robo hace poco.

Ukitake-

Señor el tipo no andaba armado, no mostro señal de lucha, y esto es más vandalismo que otras cosas, hoy el blanco se dirigió al niño bonito. Creo que él tiene algo que ver señor por la forma en que se sobresaltó. No seque persigue el sospechoso o cual es su motivación.

-Para la próxima vez intenten arrestarlo, quizá no daña a nadie y no hace más que vandalismo, pero está metiendo en todo a la familia más prestigiosa y poderosa del país. Ahora vayan a descansar, no quiero verlos hasta el lunes.

Si comandante.

**En Una bodega 11:00 pm.**

-Ya está editado el video, como lo querías.

**Bueno, dámelo que yo lo pasare dejando antes de irme a casa.**

No vuelvas hacerlo por favor, perdí como unos años de vida con tanta aflicción. En verdad eso fue suicida, te lo dije…ellos son buenos.

**Jaja lo admito tienes razón esos oficiales son de cuidado, mas esa oficial que me persiguió su cara al saltar fue para una fotografía. **

No es chiste, mmm esa oficial, hablas de una mujer.

**Si, muy linda a mi parecer pero creo que la moleste con mis comentarios.**

No me digas que los jodiste con la escapada, porque estas tentando al destino.

**Bueno no me pareció que tente a nadie, pero dime tienes acá los expedientes de los oficiales.**

Si porque, no me digas que hoy ya te interesan…no busques problemas.

**Hazme una copia lo revisare en casa, mañana no hablaremos y espero que no estalle la bomba para nuestro lado.**

Yo me iré a pescar, necesito paz y tranquilidad. No me interesa lo que digan en las noticias, familia Shihōin son una molestia en mi trasero.

**Jajaja Idiota, yo estaré muy pendiente de las noticias, que clase de ciudadanos seriamos si no estamos atentos a lo que pasa en nuestras calles. Ten buenas noches.**

Buenas noches, hipócrita.

…..

**DIA SIGUIENTE…**

_Noticias Primera Hora 8:00 Am,_

_Buenos días Tokio, hoy le tenemos una nota especial ya que un nuevo atentado fue efectuado el día de ayer por la noche en la bahía de Tokio en la mansión de la familia Shihōin, este sería el séptimo atentado a sus empresas. Para darles más detalles tenemos material inédito para mostrarlo. Pasamos a las imágenes._

….

Mierda…..Departamento en Tokio central Ukitake y Matsumoto.

No me jodan…Departamento Shunsui.

Nani…..Soi Fong…Nanao ven a ver las noticias.

Llamen al canal, al Comandante Yamamoto y a Sōsuke…..Sabios familia Shihōin.

Y el show ha comenzado…..Un lugar en Tokio.

Por favor comunícame con….Hiromi-domo, Soujiro-Sama, Urahara-Sensei. Como ordene señorita Shihōin.

**EMPRESAS SHIHOIN**

El Comandante Yamamoto se encontraba en la sala de espera de la sala de juntas de las empresas Shihōin cuando de pronto vio que Sōsuke Aizen salió de ahí azotando la puerta y con una cara visiblemente molesta. Después de un breve momento escucho a la asistente decirle que ya podía ingresar, este hizo ingreso y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

**-Lamentamos el espectáculo del cual fue espectador Comandante Yamamoto.**

No se preocupen señores, pero quisiera preguntarle, que ha sucedido.

**-Bueno hemos retirado al señor Aizen del cargo que sustentaba y ahora tiene un rango más bajo.**

Entiendo señores, me imagino que fui llamado por la noticia de primera hora.

**-Si comandante, no esperábamos algo así nos hemos enterado que su equipo hizo acto de presencia pero el delincuente se les escapo por poco.**

Me disculpo con ustedes por ello, pero según nuestra investigación el individuo tuvo ventaja ya que conocía el lugar, como entrar y salir de ahí. Además nosotros no sabíamos nada de ese evento. Si llegamos fue porque estamos pendientes de lo que pueda suceder.

**-Lo sabemos comandante, espeto sabio más joven de ellos que era Urahara.**

**-La grabación llego anónimamente, según nos dijeron en la dirección del canal, es bueno que Soujiro tenga conocidos ahí.**

**-Aun así esta vez no apunto a la familia Shihōin, espeto Hiromi.**

Eso mismo me dijeron mis oficiales, todo apuntaba que esta vez parecía dirigirse a su gerente general. Ya mande por ese video al canal e intentamos buscar cámaras cercanas que muestren quien llevo ese video. Aun así creo que fue precipitado quitar de la gerencia al señor Sōsuke.

**-Fue orden de la señorita Yoruichi, en este caso no pudimos negarnos, se sentía muy indignada y ofendida.**

Entiendo que ver la mansión de su familia con tal caos y con roedores fue algo sin igual.

**-No malentienda la ofensa Comandante, ella se ofendió cuando escucho el discurso del joven Aizen presentándose ante todos como casi propietario de la empresa. La señorita Yoruichi vio eso como algo muy irrespetuoso para ella y el apellido Shihōin. A la vez desea entrevistarse con usted y su futura escolta.**

Eso quiere decir que ya está de acuerdo con tener una escolta personal.

**-Bueno ante lo que ha pasado vendrá a las empresas y comenzara a empaparse de todo lo que hacía Aizen, aunque no será ella la que de ostente el cargo de Gerente General, ella será nombrada como asistente del Gerente que será mi Nieto Urahara Kisuke.**

Me dice que ella será asistente y su nieto el Gerente, Urahara-Dono, porque hacer eso.

**-Recuerde que ella aun ha tomado su lugar oficialmente, vendrá con otro nombre para que nadie sospeche.**

Bueno, en ese caso cuando desea ella que nos reunamos.

**Hoy para la cena que le parece 7:00 pm, podemos enviar un auto a la MPD.**

Bien, estaremos listos y les agradezco su confianza.

**Un Lugar Tokio…**

Son todos unos malditos, como pudieron hacerme esto sin mi esa empresa estuviese varada sin visión, yo los estaba llevando a una nueva era. Pero no me quedare así verán de lo que soy capaz, si antes no me tente mucho menos hoy pagaran con su preciado tesoro. Sino dejo de llamarme Sōsuke Aizen.

El comandante Yamamoto se encontraba con la Teniente Matsumoto Rangiku esperando el auto que iría por ellos, estaban vestidos formalmente pero no con sus uniformes. Anteriormente el comandante ya había informado a Rangiku sobre su nueva asignación y la importancia de esta, sorpresivamente ella se mostro un poco renuente ante la asignación ya que pensaba que Nanao o quizá Soi Fong estaban mejor preparada para ello por ser mas responsables y tener un carácter mas estricto al de ella. Aun así las órdenes ya estaban dadas y ella daría como siempre lo mejor y más, odiaría defraudar a sus amigos…a su familia.

El auto llego por ellos a la hora acordada y se vieron tomando el rumbo a la mansión Shihōin, el comandante pensaba en que por fin conocería a la heredera y se preguntaba como seria y que planes tenia para con la MPD y lo que estaba sucediendo.

La mansión era impresionante desde la entrada y en todo el lugar la seguridad era la consigna y al entrar todo era lujo y solemnidad, fueron conducidos de una vez al comedor extrañamente estaban los 3 consejeros y un joven rubio, estos saludaron con respeto y tomaron asiento según la servidumbre les señalo ya que la cena estaba servida.

La vimos entrar al momento que nos acomodábamos en nuestros lugares, extrañamente era una mujer casi de mi edad, morena con unos ojos brillantes que parecían soles, su cabello era de un tono violeta, vestía con un quimono negro con tonos naranjas, saludo y se coloco a la cabecera de la mesa.

**Buenas noches y sean bienvenidos todos los presentes, me presento a ustedes mi nombre Yoruichi Shihōin. Por ahora deseo que la cena sea de su agrado, siéntanse con la libertad de pasarla bien y luego charlaremos de cosas mas serias.**

La cena transcurrió tranquila, poca platica y unas que otras miradas curiosas de Matsumoto a la anfitriona que a su parecer tenia un semblante tranquilo y confiado. Mientras la heredera miraba al comandante y estudiaba a su futura escolta y de paso miraba a su amigo embobado por la belleza de la teniente, terminada la cena pasaron a una sala que al parecer era la biblioteca de la mansión, todos estaban sentados, de pronto uno de los consejeros hablo.

-Comandante y señorita me complace que hayan aceptado la invitación de la señorita y tomar un poco de su tiempo para venir en esta noche.

**Hiromi-Domo creo que esas palabras las debí decir yo, comandante Yamamoto antes que todo quiero presentarle al nuevo Gerente General de las empresas Shihōin, el joven Urahara Kisuke nieto de Urahara-Sensei y sobre todo mi amigo, como les informo lo consejeros de la familia el señor Aizen Sōsuke fue relevado de su cargo y para que no hayan sospechas la teniente pasara como su escolta y yo pasare por su asistente. **

Señorita Shihōin, puedo preguntar hasta cuando durara esto de que usted sea vista como asistente y sobretodo si la escolta será de tiempo completo. Pregunto Yamamoto con un tono serio.

**La morena sonrió, dos semanas después la teniente será libre su trabajo de cuidarme comandante. **

Cual será el horario Señorita Shihōin, pregunto Matsumoto.

**Bueno de Nueve a Seis, como dato extra me llamaras Kath Wang, aun no es tiempo que las personas conozcan a la heredera de la familia Shihōin. Tampoco quiero acaparar todo su tiempo me imagino que tiene familia.**

Bueno algo así señorita-dijo algo apenada Matsumoto

**Como va la investigación con el individuo de las noticias comandante.**

Señorita no creo que ese sea un tema que tratar con usted, nosotros estamos a cargo de eso.

**Hiromi-Domo por favor no quiero ser solo una muñequita a la cual cuidan y no sabe de nada. Creo que para eso no me preparo mi padre todos estos años. **

**Ahora pido nada mas saber sobre ese asunto y de paso comenzar a tomar mis obligaciones como cabeza de la familia.**

Los consejeros le miraban con asombro pero mas que todo con orgullo, vieron en ella aquello que era como sello del linaje Shihōin, como no lo habían visto antes ese porte y esa actitud propia y natural de los miembros de la Familia Shihōin. Sonrieron y se pusieron de pie inclinándose a la señorita.

-Ojuo sama- perdone nuestra falta de respeto. Todo se hará conforme a sus deseos. Espetaron los ancianos.

El comandante y la Teniente Matsumoto se quedaron perplejos observando el comportamiento y lo que había sucedido ahí, también ellos habían notado ese actitud en la heredera dándole un aura de poder y total control. El comandante sonrió en sus adentros pensando para si, que esta heredera saldría fuera de todos lo cánones convencionales, Matsumoto pensaba que esta chica era mas que una muñeca y que daría mas que una sorpresa a todos.

**Por favor no son necesarios los saludos formales Soujiro, Hiromi y Urahara.**

**Se hace tarde así que dejamos esta plática para otro día. Comandante, Teniente un placer conocerlos estaré en contacto con usted comandante Yamamoto para terminar nuestra platica pendiente.**

**Kisuke el lunes llegare con la teniente, así que nos vemos ahí. **

**Me retiro, pasen buenas noches.**

Todos se pusieron de pie y saludaron

…..

Espero les agrade esta actualizacion...gracias a los que leen y los que me dejan uno que otro review...

saludos


	9. Chapter 9

Saludos a los que leen, aca les dejo este nuevo capitulo..

**CAPITULO 8**

Habían llegado a la MPD después de la noche estaban en la oficina del comandante y eran las 10:00 PM.

Puedo preguntar porque yo comandante. Pregunto Rangiku.

-Yamamoto la miro con el ceño fruncido- acaso no te crees capaz de hacer este trabajo.

No es eso comandante, pero creo que Nanao y quizá Soi Fong son mas estrictas y cumplen mas con el perfil de un escolta.

-Lo pensé pero acaso no la viste hoy, ella no necesita alguien que la tenga en cintura eso quizá lo ha tenido toda su vida, necesita alguien en quien pueda soltar algunos deberes como no estar pendiente de su alrededor y tu tienes esa suspicacia y ese tu modo mas libre que posiblemente le ayuden estas dos semanas.

Comandante…yo muchas gracias en verdad por confiar en mi, es solo que esta situación es extraña, no cabo de entenderla mire como reaccionaron los ancianos ante ella.

-No sabes que paso ahí, es simple la reconocieron como la cabeza de familia solo eso paso, ella les mostro quien era y quien esta dispuesta a ser por su familia. Tiene días difíciles y parece que ella esta preparada para ellos.

Comandante, no lo defraudare ni a usted ni a mi equipo.

-Lo se Matsumoto, pero debo pedirte algo que quizá te sea molesto pero es necesario.

Si sirve para la asignación, hare todo lo que se me indique Comandante.

-No debes decirles al equipo a quien en verdad cuidas, menos hablarles sobre la heredera o quien es la cabeza de la familia Shihōin. Nadie sabe de eso en Japón solo los de esa sala y otra persona mas, por seguridad esto es clasificado.

Lo hare comandante, nadie lo sabrá.

-Creo que debes ir a descansar, me saludas a Ukitake

Comandante, voy a mi apartamento con Nanao y Soi. No creo que Ukitake este ahí.

-Soy viejo no tonto, además Ukitake ya pidió permiso para casarse contigo.

Perdón…usted ya sabia, digo permiso ..Pero.

-Yo los he visto crecer como agentes y personas, son como familia y estoy feliz que ustedes formen una verdadera familia, solo espero que los otros sigan su ejemplo.

Sonrió con un poco de vergüenza….es extraño hablar temas que no son del trabajo con usted comandante.

-Puedes retirarte Matsumoto, sonrió ante el comentario y vio como esta salía de su oficina.

…

**Una Bodega en Tokio**

Un hombre rubio con cara de aburrimiento se encontraba sentado en una pequeña mesa y frente a el un ordenador y a su lado esa persona que según decía le jodia la existencia.

No tenia porque llamarme es tarde y según dijiste pararías un poco de hacer esto.

**No seas aguafiestas solo quería hablar contigo con respeto a los expedientes que me distes. Parece que están incompletos.**

Incompletos dices? Como yo daría una información incompleta, hablas conmigo no con un novato.

**La oficial que me siguió no esta ahí, esta el rubio Ukitake, esta el castaño Sunshui, esta la de gafas Ise, esta la Matsumoto. Pero no la que me siguió.**

No puede ser, hay otro elemento-comenzó a teclear su computadora y se infiltro en la base de datos de la MPD- mmm cinco...Dice cinco elementos del grupo especial.

Vieron como se desplegaba la nueva información y en segundos tenían el archivo del miembro faltante del cual no sabían nada hasta ese momento, Los dos se acercaron a la pantalla.

**Sonrió al ver la foto de la Teniente, miro rápidamente su ficha buscando el nombre Soi Fong susurro levemente.**

Mientras el otro leía con sumo cuidado el expediente y memoria de labores de la Teniente que al verla se le dibujo una sonrisa un poco maliciosa. Ya te cache espeto con burla. Es ella verdad, ya decía yo porque tanto interés en los expedientes.

**Ella es, vez que te decía que tu información estaba incompleta. Y no pongas esa sonrisa idiota que es por precaución.**

Bueno tienes razón, mira acá dice que se graduó con honores y ha sido la primera en graduarse con menor edad en todo la historia de la academia Zaraki, Su especialidad es combate y la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo.

**Vaya así que es toda una guerrera.**

Mira ya se porque no estaba en la primer lista que investigue, estuvo un año con el ejercito asignada como entrenadora y hasta hace unos días volvió a la MPD. Es extraño que alguien que no sea militar sea llamada a esa clase de trabajo el ejercito es muy reacio a personas que no sean de su misma categoría, debes tener cuidado con ella de ahora en adelante.

**Lo se, hablando de eso creo que haremos acto de presencia en las oficinas o mejor dicho robaremos los datos de la computadora del ex Gerente General.**

No...NO NOOOO, me niego a eso debemos dejar que pase un tiempo, se racional casi te atrapan, además hay mas cosas que considerar.

**Ya tengo pensando como hacer y solo animaremos el ambiente un poco, sin nada de ofensas a la familia o empresa. Es necesario para llegar al fondo de todo. **

Porque haces esto, ya creo que has tenido un buen avance y los policías no te dejaran actuar como lo has venido haciendo. Además ya tengo descifrado todo el archivo acerca del hecho que quería saber..que te parece si accedo a su computadora con mi genio y asi no te metes en problemas.

**Mándame ese archivo, Yo no pudo esperar mas tengo que hacerlo cada fibra de mi cuerpo me dice que estoy cerca, ademas el no dejara en su computadora algo asi.**

Dame un tiempo para armarlo, pero deja eso de volver a las andanzas.

**Ok hare como me dices, ya es tiempo de terminar este drama.**

Llego al edificio y fue directo al ascensor, busco en su bolso recordó que las llaves las habían dejado en la mesa de noche en el departamento de Ukitake, tomo su celular y marco.

-Pasa algo? Se escucho una voz seria en el auricular.

Estoy subiendo o mas bien saliendo del ascensor, crees que puedes abrir-se escucho una voz suplicante de Matsumoto.

-Nanao salió de su habitación con dirección a la puerta y vio en el sofá a Soi que miraba televisión con un gran bote de helado.

Soi vio como Nano se dirigía a la puerta y la abrió dejando entrar a una Matsumoto vestida muy elegantemente y dicho sea de paso parecía…sobria, cosa que extraño aun más a la abejita.

Gracias Nanao, en verdad disculpa si te he despertado, Soi no deberías estar descansando ya es tarde. Apunto Rangiku. Voy a cambiarme.

Nanao se sentó junto a Soi- la miro y con una pequeña sonrisa- creo que compartirás el helado porque hoy será una de esas noches de chicas.

-Este es mío, puedes ir por el otro que compre- Soi la miraba con su ceño fruncido ya que el helado era chocolate, que era su preferido.

Nanao corrió hacia la nevera, saco el respetivo helado y llevo consigo dos tazones y dos cucharas, mientras llegaba a la sala Rangiku salía de su cuarto totalmente cambiada y lista a devorar el helado. Comenzaron a charlar sobre lo que había pasado esa noche con ella, adonde había ido y que tal había salido todo. Matsumoto respondió todo pero obviando la información que sabia no debía revelar y así pasaron las horas charlando como hace mucho no lo hacían hasta que Morfeo las llevo al mundo de los sueños.

**…****..**

**Lunes 8:00 Am Mansión Shihōin. **

La teniente vestía una traje sastre elegante que consistía en un pantalón negro, blusa blanca manga tres cuartos y un saco, dejando notar un poco su figura hermosa aunque bajo ese saco tenia su arma, esposas y en sus tobillos llevaba otra arma y su muy amada daga. Esta se encontraba el la sala en espera de su nueva asignación, miraba todo a su alrededor ya que la vez que había estado ahí no había podido ver todo con mas cuidado.

Oficial la señorita la espera en el comedor, dijo una empleada mostrándole de paso el lugar a donde dirigirse.

Llego al elegante comedor tomo el asiento donde se le indico extrañamente al lado de la heredera de la familia, estaba apunto de inclinarse y saludar según las antiguas costumbres y lo que había visto la vez anterior.

**Por favor Teniente, si me saluda ceremoniosamente entonces busco reemplazo para su persona. Así que mejor tome asiento y desayune conmigo.**

Esta la miro con sorpresa-Buenos días Señorita Shihōin- todo asiento y comenzó a desayunar y ahora se debatía en si hablar o preguntar o como comportarse.

**No se quiebre la cabeza teniente, todos acá me tratan como la divinidad andante y soy más terrenal que la tierra misma. Soy como cualquier persona con la diferencia que tengo un apellido rimbombante.**

La teniente la miro con un rostro divertido ante el comentario- su apellido es el que exige ese trato señorita Kath o Yoruichi.

**Kath en publico, Yoruichi en casa. Teniente necesito que me trate como lo haría con alguien que conoces desde hace tiempo, yo confiare mi seguridad a su persona y tratare de seguir sus instrucciones, pero espero que usted pueda darme el beneficio de ser yo en cada situación, olvídese de lo que mis consejeros le han ordenado a usted o a su comandante. Yo se cuidarme no soy una niña tonta o una muñeca de porcelana, en mi familia nadie lo es.**

La miro estudiando cada gesto después de escuchar atenta lo que le había dicho-Señorita Yoruichi no puedo obviar mis ordenes así por así, pero le aseguro que puede confiar en mi capacidad y así mismo espero que usted sea consciente que acatare sus ordenes con la medida que sean seguras a su persona. Y me puede llamar Matsumoto.

**Me agrada eso. Ahora las instrucciones, todos los días te espero a las 8:15 para que me acompañes a desayunar, saldremos por Kisuke y posiblemente llegaremos ala empresa entre 9:20 a 9:40, estarás a mi lado, no quiero que estés detrás o a delante. Yo camino de lado derecho de Kisuke unos dos pasos detrás y tu estarás a mi lado izquierdo. En la oficina yo estaré en la sala de juntas a lado de la presidencia y tu me acompañaras, menos cuando vaya al baño o alguna reunión privada con el consejo o personas de mi confianza que son pocas, te pido que siempre andes una muda de ropa mas casual por si salimos a otro lugar en hora de oficina pero ese no siempre muy a mi pesar. No se que te parece.**

Bueno me parece que no tengo objeción, es mas me parece muy elaborado casi como lo hacemos en la MPD y con respecto a la muda será desde mañana porque hoy si no traigo. Pero puedo preguntar algo-_Yoruichi asintió_- tiene usted algo con que protegerse o sabe algo de defensa personal.

**No soy Jet Lee si es lo que crees, pero seria estúpido ser encargada de empresas dedicadas a la seguridad y ser una débil, no crees Matsumoto.**

Confió en eso Kath, aunque al parecer aun no tiene algún arma apuntada a su persona.

**Quiero pasar a la MPD y hablar con el comandante, Kisuke ira de una vez a la empresa así que no hay problema, tengo una platica pendiente.**

**…****..**

**MPD 9.00 Colmena**

Todos se encontraban en la colmena tratando de armar una estrategia pues a partir del último atentado, habían estado cerca de atrapar al sospechoso, estaban discutiendo y sobre todo charlando sobre la nueva asignación de Matsumoto no les ayudaba porque se reducían a cuatro aun cavilaban cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente, dejando a todos expectantes mirando hacia la puerta y ahí de pie una agitada Nemu.

-Teniente Ise, lo descifre- ya podemos acceder al archivo.

Lo traes contigo, espeto Nanao-se acerco a ella tomando el disco que traía en su mano-pasa un momento Nemu.

-Buenos días Teniente saludo Nemu a todos los presentes, todos le saludaron.

Nemu acércate a la computadora y dinos todo lo que hay en el archivo y lo que pudiste encontrar. Ordeno Nanao.

-Tenientes el archivo no aparecía a simple vista, estaba como un archivo basura pero contenía un archivo madre que estaba oculto o mas bien eclipsado, con eclipsado quiero decir que había sido borrado con programación muy elaborada digno de un hacker, comencé por quitar los archivos pequeños que ha decir verdad no tienen mayor cosas aun así todos los recupere y se encuentran en el disco que dicho sea de paso copie para cada uno de ustedes teniendo la Teniente Ise el original. Pero el archivo principal y más resguardado es el que tiene nombre de: 2011 investigación. No quise abrirlo porque según ordenes del Teniente Ukitake es confidencial y solo necesitaban el extraer cada archivo.

**…**

**MPD Oficina del Comandante**

Habían llegado hasta la oficina del comandante después de entrar a la MPD el cual según Matsumoto fue algo bochornoso pues algunos oficiales al ver a su acompañante no evitaron decir uno que otro comentario irreverente puesto la señorita Shihōin vestía un traje muy elegante negro compuesto por una falda a la altura de la rodilla, con un saco negro y una blusa color azul, a pesar de la pena de la teniente la morena se lo tomo de forma divertida. Habían llegado al segundo piso y como siempre no puedo evitar mirara hacia la colmena la cual parecía algo alborotada y extrañamente vio que Nemu estaba ahí.

La morena que no perdía vista de cada movimiento en la MPD y veía como inspeccionando el lugar y con ello a todo oficial que se encontraba a su paso, al entrar al segundo piso noto como Matsumoto veía con interés una sala al lado derecho, en el cual un grupo de oficiales se encontraban reunidos y parecía que estaban algo exaltados, quiso preguntar quienes eran o que había en esa sala pero ya se encontraban delante de la puerta del comandante Yamamoto y todo pregunta quedo en el olvido.

**Matsumoto no te importara que hable asolas con el Comandante, dijo suavemente Yoruichi.**

No hay problema para mi Señorita, además esta en la MPD seria extraño que le pasase algo en este edificio y as en este piso que es donde están los mejores oficiales y el comandante, sonrió con orgullo. Puede pasar el comandante la espera.

**Abrió la puerta y con paso firme entro-Comandante buenos días-saludo con respeto al comandante**.

Señorita Shihōin, un placer tenerla en esta oficina. Tome asiento y como le dije la vez pasada estoy a su servicio. Me imagino cual es el motivo de su visita.

**Me alegro mucho el no tener que explicar mí visita comandante, así que vamos al grano que hay con la investigación del delincuente.**

Señorita sabe que me pide dar detalles que no son públicos, para sus consejeros o el público en general, eso la cuenta a usted. Pero aun así estoy dispuesto a dársela no por su apellido o por lo que representa, lo hago porque puedo ver en sus ojos ese temple que me parece es característico de sus antepasados.

Ahora lo que le atañe es que pasa con la investigación, pues tengo a mis mejores elementos en el caso y estuvieron a punto de alcanzarlo pero se escabullo, la verdad ellos están un poco molestos porque no se tubo la colaboración de quien se debía tener, aun así por propios medios logramos dar alcance a los planes vandálicos de ese sujeto.

**Comandante Aizen Sōsuke no les proporciono ayuda adecuada y por ello fue relevado de su cargo a si como por otros motivos, ahora dígame según sus agentes que busca el delincuente y creen acaso poder identificarlo.**

Señorita Shihōin por muy capaces que sean los Tenientes esta vez el sujeto seles escapa de las manos en cierta manera porque aun no encuentran el porque de sus acciones, pero eso no es todo ya que ellos creen que el actuar no es contra las empresas Shihōin, aunque aun investigan y con respecto al si lo han visto, la Teniente Fong que es la que ha estado digamos un poco mas cerca de alcanzarle dijo que este ocultaba su rostro bajo un pasamontaña por lo tanto no han un rostro.

Pero le aseguro que este departamento hará todo lo posible por esclarecer todo motivo y llevaremos captura del delincuente, para su seguridad.

**La morena lo miraba como escudriñando sus palabras-Comandante que sabe usted sobre mis padres.**

Perdón dice sus padres, _el comandante se sorprendió ante la pregunta_. Lo que todos saben señorita que murieron en un accidente aéreo el cual fue investigado por las instituciones respectivas y según creo la familia Shihōin debió hacer lo suyo por su lado, al final se dijo era un error el piloto ante el mal tiempo.

**Si ese fue lo dicho por los expertos, ese día llovía muy fuerte, pero todos los pilotos de la familia han sido los mejores y hasta yo he viajado con peor tiempo del que había ese día comandante, por eso mismo quiero pedirle a usted un favor muy especial.**

No me diga que quiere que indague sobre ese accidente, señorita no pretendo ser descortés pero de eso ya son casi dos años sin contar que para todos quedo mas que cerrado y esclarecido.

**Para mi no Comandante, traigo esto-****_mostro un disco_****-es información privada de unos expertos Americanos e Ingleses, que fueron contratados por mi hace casi un año para corroborar lo que se dijo con anterioridad y examinaron las cajas negras del avión. **

El comandante tomo el disco en sus manos y lo vio con sombro y a la vez levanto sus vista a la joven delante de el- Usted en verdad desea aclarar toda duda señorita.

**Le diré algo comandante, el delincuente no es de mi interés y una prioridad, por mi puede soltar ratas en todas partes, hacer destrozos y humillar a los empleados de la empresa. Creo que el dolido en todo era el antiguo gerente que se creía deshonrado por ese individuo. Jamás vi algún daño importante a mi familia o mejor dicho al buen nombre Shihōin. **

Quiere que dejemos de buscarlo acaso, eso no es posible señorita y con respecto a lo otro yo mismo comenzare a indagar según lo que vea de esto que me trajo**, **me imagino que debo comunicarme con usted según encuentre algo.

**Si comandante lo agradecería, mucho. Creo que va siendo hora de irme a mi trabajo y dejarlo hacer el suyo.**

**…****..**

Agadezco a quiene se apsan por aca.

saludos y buen inicio de semana.


	10. Chapter 10

Bueno para los que se preguntan si esto es yurusoi...pues si lo es, solo deben tener paciencia -.- es normal hasta yo me pregunto cuando sera el momento apropiado...sera este capitulo o el otro donde lo esperado vendra...igual quien sera el vandalo, delincuente...? queremos acaso saber eso? ...las cosas iran develandose en los proximos capitulos, sin mas que agragar tan tan tan...actualizacion.

**CAPITULO No 9**

Rangiku se encontraba en la colmena desde que Yoruichi había entrado a la oficina de Yamamoto, miraba de vez en cuando hacia afuera mientras escuchaba la discusión que tenían todos acerca de lo que habían descubierto, se notaba emoción al charlar y preguntarse si esto tenía algo que ver con el delincuente.

Nemu se despedía de todos ya que debía volver a la unidad de investigación informática, extrañamente Soi Fong salió con ella pues deseaba pedirle un favor se quedaron en la puerta, luego la vio marchar cuando de pronto Matsumoto se despidió rápidamente sin esperar contestación y salió corriendo hacia la oficina del comandante de la cual salía una persona, Soi se quedo expectante al ver salir una mujer vestida elegantemente, extrañamente le pareció algo familiar pero no sabia el porque.

Todos miraban extrañados y luego vieron como Matsumoto acompañaba a la chica que la verle le sonrió con amabilidad y de esa forma se marchaban hacia el ascensor, iban en camino cuando la morena giro su vista hacia la puerta donde estaba Soi Fong parada con una cara extrañada, sus miradas chocaron Yoruichi le sonrió guiñándole el ojo, mientras Soi Fong fruncía el ceño y sus mejías se teñían de un leve sonrojo, todos vieron adentro de la sala como se marchaban, luego de ese extraño momento volvió a la colmena y a su trabajo así mismo como todos volvían a su trabajo e investigación.

Ukitake se levanto de su asiento, tomo el disco con la nueva información y dijo que iría con el comandante para informarle mientras todos se quedaban buscando información sobre ese hecho que hablaba el archivo que no era mas que una investigación hecha al accidente de avión en el cual viajaban dos miembros de la familia Shihōin.

….

**Oficina del Comandante**

Que le parece señor, dijo Ukitake con voz seria y preocupada. Podemos desde aquí ver que posiblemente ese hecho sea algo que el delincuente buscaba o en todo caso ser el meollo de todo este acto armado por el delincuente. Eso es lo que hemos pensado.

-Esto no me lo esperaba Ukitake, pero no quiero que desvíen su objetivo que es atrapar al delincuente.

Pero señor el no ha hecho mas que acto vandálicos sin importancia, creo que lo importante es lo que paso en ese accidente aéreo.

-Teniente Ukitake- _espeto el comandante con todo serio_- deja ese tema y cumple las órdenes que te he emitido, no metas tus narices en esto y mucho menos quiero saber que hay abejas tras este panal.

Ukitake lo miraba desconcertado pues la información y todo lo que habían descubierto parecía de suma importancia y el solo los mandaba tras un payaso delincuente. Pero debía seguir órdenes- Señor hare como se nos ha ordenado.

-Yo me quedo con esta información Ukitake, sigue con tu trabajo.

**…****..**

La mañana transcurrió de lo mas tranquila Yoruichi fue presentada como asistente del nuevo Gerente General de las empresas Shihōin y el señor Aizen Sōsuke como sub-Gerente, así fue como comenzaron su trabajo en toda la semana. Claro no podemos decir que al señor Sōsuke le encanto el nuevo gerente y sobre todo ser el segundo en la compañía.

Rangiku llegaba puntual según lo que Yoruichi le había dicho en sus indicaciones, Yoruichi volvía a sentir que ya no estaba en la cárcel de oro en la cual había sido puesta desde hace meses y aunque no tenia contacto con muchas personas, había encontrado en Matsumoto no solo una oficial impecable con su trabajo, si no una agradable distracción ya que podían hablar de modas, de chismorreos y de las locuras que ella había hecho en su juventud y sobre todo en la academia.

….

Sin que se dieran cuenta ya estaban en la segunda semana y todo parecía mas rutina que nada era día miércoles y casi era hora del almuerzo, Yoruichi miraba unos informes pero no estaba del todo concentrada pues miraba a su escolta algo distraída o mas bien preocupada desde hace unos días, cerro su computadora e intento pensar como preguntar. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando escucho en el radio de la teniente que alguien hablaba.

_-Reunión en la perrera el jueves a las 900, te esperamos-_

Matsumoto sonrió, volvió la vista hacia Yoruichi y vio que esta no estaba en su labor como siempre.

**Que es la perrera pregunto con un poco de risa Yoruichi.**

Es el lugar donde nos reunimos a pasar un buen rato, vamos cuando las cosas se nos complican en el trabajo, cuando celebramos algo. Es un bar a unas calles de la MPD.

**No he escuchado de ese bar, es mas ni me suena.**

Perdón es que en verdad no se llama la perrera, se llama Bar Blue pero para nosotros es la perrera pues antes era solo un lugar donde los oficiales se reunían a beber sin problema alguno, puesto el dueño del bar fue agente de la MPD.

**Conozco ese bar, ya he ido un par de veces pero nunca he visto oficiales.**

Bueno es que no vamos uniformados y hay un salón especial para nosotros pues somos casi hijos adoptados, además me imagino que tú estarás en un lugar VIP.

**Nada de trato VIP, he ido con Kisuke de incognito y sobre todo de escapada, ya sabes que no tengo permitido mucha vida normal.**

Cierto es una lastima pero con una escolta si podrías salir no.

**Aun sin escolta podría apañármelas con ayuda de Kisuke. Jajaja.**

Que te parece si hoy vienes un rato y bueno te pasas un buen rato.

**No creo seria bueno, aunque me pregunto como son tus compañeros casi no hablas de ellos y menos de tu vida privada. No se si eres casada, tienes pareja, con quienes vives y si tienes familia.**

No tengo familia o quizá si, de sangre no y mi familia son mis amigos y compañeros del escuadrón en la MPD, nos conocimos en la academia y siempre hemos estado juntos desde entonces, son Ukitake que es mi prometido, Sunshui, Nanao y Soi. Vivo con Las chicas en un apartamento, somos una familia algo disfuncional pero de la mejor que haya podido tener.

**Como son ellos, digo para que digas disfuncional es raro que personas que sean parecidas se lleven bien, pero que sean diferentes es extraño.**

Cierto, pero en todo casi Ukitake es como el mas serio y responsable aunque es algo relajado, Sunshui es tan relajado que pareciera nada le importa pero es tan leal y amigo, además es muy bueno bebiendo ya que le encanta el sake, Nanao es muy seria, responsable y estricta en lo que hace pero cuando se enoja estalla de forma sorprendente y luego esta la pequeña Soi es muy empeñosa en todo lo que hace, fría muchas veces, responsable como nadie y orgullosa ante todo, hay veces que creo ve las cosas solo como o es blanco o negro, es malo o bueno aun asi es deasiado tierna y retraida, luego estoy yo su guarda.

**Mi guarda algo fiestera y también bebedora de sake, que le encanta gastar su dinero en cositas como ropa jajaja sin contar que eres observadora e inteligente. Una pregunta porque pequeña Soi.**

Ella llego a mediados de año a la academia como una aspirante prodigio era la mas joven en su natal Kyoto y fue la mas joven en graduarse con honores y como es menor a nosotros por 2 años desde que llego a la academia la tratamos como la pequeña Soi …aunque lo correcto seria decir la pequeña abejita. No me imaginaba que fuera tan observadora Kath Wang.

**Abejita jajajja eso me causa mucha gracia, bueno hay muchas veces que se me escapan muchas cosas por andar tonteando y no soy muy observadora, pero en estos días tu has sido la única compañía fuera de mi entorno casi aburrido.**

Así se paso casi toda la tarde contando anécdotas sobre ella y su familia en los tiempos que estuvieron en la academia, mientras Yoruichi reía y también contaba una que otra cosa de su tiempo en Londres y develaba que a pesar de que era la heredera de una familia muy importante y poderosa, solo era una chica que le gustaba divertirse. Regresaron a la mansión Shihōin y estaban apunto de despedirse cuando Yoruichi detuvo a Matsumoto.

**Mañana me quedare en casa, debo buscar un vestido para la fiesta del viernes y creo que tu deberías de hacer lo mismo, así que porque no te tomas el día de estar de tras de mi, además cuando digo buscar es pedirlo sin necesidad de salir de casa.**

Siento no poder llenar sus expectativas pero no habrá vestido para mi, pero si mi traje de gala como oficial que soy, además no seré la única ahí todo el escuadrón recibió la orden de estar ahí, señorita Yoruichi.

**Que te dije sobre usar títulos honoríficos, es aburrido mas viniendo de ti Rangiku. Eres aburrida, pero me imagine que no dejarías tus implementos de trabajo ese día, así que diviértete el día de mañana y pásala bien por mí.**

No lo dudes Yoruichi, es mas comenzare desde hoy-Sonrió dándole un guiño y se marcho.

…

**MPD jueves**

El día en la colmena era como todos los anteriores aburridos, así lo pensaba Soi Fong pues todos habían creído que después del descubrimiento del archivo las cosas se tornaban mas interesantes ya que ese accidente era el trasfondo del accionar del delincuente, aunque no se imaginaban que era lo que tenia el que ver en todo eso. Pero la frustración les había llegado a demás de no seguir esa dirección para su investigación el viernes tenían que fungir como seguridad en una fiesta pomposa del la familia Shihōin. Estaban desanimados porque se sentían inútiles.

Miraba ese archivo una y otra vez y de reojo miraba a sus compañeros, los escuchaba hablar sobre como irían vestidos ese día y como siempre la mas animada era Rangiku, había hablado poco con ella estos días pasados porque independientemente de que eran tan diferentes ella había puesto una barrera infranqueable cuando se le preguntaba por su nueva asignación.

-Saldré un rato y veré si encuentro algo nuevo para la investigación, dijo de manera calmada y casi pidiendo que le permitieran salir de ahí.

No te metas en problemas, sentencio Ukitake y la vio marcharse tan rápido que no le asombro pues sabían que era de las mas veloces, volvió su mirada a Sunshui y le pregunto- Crees que estará bien.

Lo estará si seguía encerrada aquí, su humor hubiese sido insufrible-Dijo Sunshui sonrió y volviendo a su computadora.

…

**Bodega Afueras de Tokio.**

Lo había conseguido por fin podía ir donde había decidido hacerlo desde el día anterior, miraba la dirección que había copiado del archivo, si de ese que ya no deberían de investigar pero algo dentro le decía que ahí podía encontrar algo nuevo o algo que le ayudara a develar que, quien y porque de esos atentados, de ese accionar del delincuente y quizá develar el rostro detrás de ese pasa montañas que la hacían sentir impotente y molesta. Tomo un auto de la MPD de esos civiles como transporte, apago su radio y manejo con calma hacia el lugar señalado.

No tardo más que unos 15 minutos llegar a ese lugar apartado a las afueras del centro de la ciudad, estaciono el vehículo en un lugar algo distante para que no fuese notado fácilmente desde ahí inspecciono el lugar vio que solo tenia la entrada principal y al parecer otra mas al fondo de la bodega del lado izquierdo, reviso su arma, miro el radio y dudo en llevarlo. Salió del auto y se dirigió a la entrada a su lado izquierdo, al llegar pudo notar que estaba con llave y difícilmente alguien podría entrar ahí sin forzar el lugar así que dirigió sus pasos a la entrada principal que para u fortuna fue fácil irrumpir y entrar.

Al entrar lo vio estaba ahí al fondo en la oscuridad, busco los interruptores y los encendió y pudo ver todo mas claro, ahí estaba el avión accidentado o mas bien medio avión y muchas partes de este a un lado, le causo extrañeza notar como si alguien los había estado estudiando, se acerco y comenzó a tomar fotografías de cada cosa ahí lo hacia con cuidado y detenimiento sin importar que el tiempo se le iba en ello. Subió por una escalera que había a un lado y se adentro lentamente en la aeronave estaba tan envuelta en todo lo que hacia que todo a su alrededor era un plano olvidado. Se quedo impactada de ver el interior había una parte del avión que aun permanecía en buenas condiciones y pudo denotar unos asientos elegante con el escudo de la familia Shihōin bordado en color dorado.

Estaba en su trabajo cuando de pronto las luces se apagaron, bufo y refunfuño-quizá los fusibles se dispararon, tendré que bajar y volverlos a encender. Bajo despacio por las escaleras y camino donde sabia se encontraban los fusibles en eso estaba cuando de repente sintió que alguien posaba algo en su espalda.

**No se mueva ni pestañee Oficial, levante sus manos lentamente-Unas voz algo ronca y seria ordeno con lentitud a la oficial. No sabía que la MPD trabajara con métodos poco convencionales como irrumpir sin orden y todos esos rollos, pero ahora me desharé de esto-****_tomo el arma de la teniente y la tiro lejos de su alcance_****-**

_Soi Fong se tenso al momento de sentir que alguien le apunto por la espalda y se sintió muy molesta consigo misma por no haber tenido sus sentidos demasiado alertas y ahora se encontraba indefensa pues a la vez que alzaba sus brazos, sintió como era despojada de su arma y era lanzada muy lejos. Trato de agudizar todos sus sentidos pero aun así seguía en la oscuridad y así no podía arriesgarse_-No sabia que los delincuentes tenían derecho exclusivo de métodos poco ortodoxos para ingresar a un lugar.

**_Sonrió ante el comentario de la teniente_****-Podría preguntar cual es su interés en una bodega vacía oficial, pero por ahora le sugiero que se este quieta mientras reviso si no anda otra arma-****_con su mano libre comenzó a explorar el cuerpo de la teniente de una forma lenta comenzando por su espalda y bajando por su trasero hasta las piernas luego se acerco un poco mas a su espalda y reviso sus caderas, sintiendo su bien formado y plano abdomen y rodeando sus pechos_****- creo que esta limpia dijo con tono desvergonzado.**

_Se tenso al sentir la cercanía del delincuente, pero sus ojos se abrieron en asombro y su ceño se frunció al sentir la mano del individuo sobre su cuerpo, estaba que hervía en ira por dentro parecía que el tipo lo estaba haciendo tortuosamente lento y a la vez lo disfrutaba, sintió que la mano paso al frente por bajo y fue subiendo, extrañamente se ruborizo al pensar que su tacto era suave como si se tratase de unas manos finas, sintió que su palpitar se agitaba pero tomo total concentración para llegar a la calma y al fin la tortuosa mano la dejo en paz._

-Podría encender la luz, esta oscuridad me tiene molesta- dijo la teniente.

**Tanto es el deseo de verme oficial, acaso soy de su gusto particular-****_con su mano libre encendió los interruptores y encendieron las luces aunque no todas-_****He cumplido su demanda oficial solo espero que se comporte.**

_Las luces le molestaron al ser encendidas, aun así pudo acoplar su vista a la luz o la poca luz que se hallaban encendidas_- No negare que quiero ver su rostro pero solo pare poder capturarlo mas pronto. Ahora me pregunto que hace un delincuente en este lugar que no tiene valor alguno o será como dice el dicho, El asesino vuelve al lugar del crimen.

**_Se tenso ante las palabras de Soi Fong pero era inteligente, así que acerco su rostro al del oficial y con voz algo ronca y con un pequeño susurro le hablo al oído_****-Quiere provocarme Oficial-****_tomo aire dando un respiro sobre el cuello de la Teniente_****- Si ustedes hicieran bien su trabajo yo no tendría que hacer lo que hago espeto con enfado.**

_Que pasaba con este sujeto pensó la Teniente, pero su cercanía la ponía nerviosa en cierta manera y su aliento en su oreja no le ayudo pues le causo un estremecimiento, pero su aroma era embriagador, era perfume acaso, ese aroma y esas palabras la descolocaron aun más. Pero tenía un plan osado que debía cumplir._

En un movimiento rápido se hecho hacia atrás empujando con su mismo cuerpo y chocando al del delincuente que trastabillo ante en fuerte empujón de la oficial. Soi Fong se giro rápidamente para ver al delincuente que para su mala fortuna tenia su pasamontañas y se ponía en posición de ataque, mientras la teniente se lanzaba contra el primero con un puño que fue bloqueado fácilmente y luego una patada que también fue bloqueada con facilidad, y así comenzaron una lucha en la cual parecía que ninguno de los dos lograba un avance en un movimiento rápido el delincuente aplico una llave en los brazos de la teniente quedando casi de frente a el, fue ahí donde Soi pudo ver un poco sus ojos pero al intentar zafarse dio un golpe de lleno en el pecho del delincuente, ante eso Soi quedo un poco extrañada y descolocada, iba hablar cuando sintió que algo le golpeaba casi como una pequeña descarga y de pronto se veía cayendo en un estado casi inconsciente pero sintió que algo detuvo su caída al suelo.

-Tu ere…Los ojos de la teniente se cerraron al instante de haber pronunciado esas palabras.

**Que hare contigo teniente dijo suavemente-****_la deposito despacio en el piso y puso a su lado la pistola aturdidora y saco de su bolso unas aspirinas_****- al despertar estará con un humor del demonio y con un dolor de cabeza, dijo con una sonrisa divertida- ****_se le quedo observando y bufo con molestia._**

**Se supone que hoy seria una tarde tranquila en la que aprovecharía, la verdad no me esperaba esto ahora tengo que marcharme y arreglar este embrollo, no debió venir a este lugar y menos meter sus narices, no aun.**

**Menos mal que vine con esto sino ya me hubiese visto, espero que no se diera cuenta o notara algo que me logre identificar…tenia que ser ella para variar-****_se encamino hacia afuera y fue directo a al coche de la teniente y vio ahí su radio. Lo tomo y volvió al interior de la bodega y lo coloco cerca del odio de la teniente. Limpiaba cada cosa que había tocado por si había quedado alguna huella que le pudiese delatar y salió de ahí paso por el automóvil de la teniente e hizo lo mismo._**

…

Gracias por leer y sobretodo por seguir la espectacion :P feliz fin de semana.

saludos.


	11. Chapter 11

Bueno espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado, asi como lo ha sido para mi escribirlo :D

sin as que agregar los dejos con el nuevo capitulo.

**CAPITULO No 10 **

Unas horas habían pasado y la oscuridad se apoderaba de la ciudad de Tokio, todos se encontraban aun en la colmena pero sin su uniforme y eran las 7:00 pm, tenían unos un rostro preocupado y molesto a la vez, hace horas intentaban en vano comunicarse con Soi Fong. Habían intentado con su celular pero al parecer estaba apagado. Habían intentado con la radio pero parecía inútil porque no respondía.

Es culpa de ustedes, siempre dejan que haga cosas que no debe como salir sola y sin decir que rumbo toma, ustedes dos la mal crearon- espeto Nanao algo cansada.

Creo que Nanao tiene razón aunque la abeja tenga su genio y le gusta tomar sus tiempos en soledad debe reportarse cada cierto tiempo, espero Ukitake le hables de eso cuando regrese, dijo Matsumoto con una cara seria a su novio.

-Deberíamos irnos si no el Comandante puede sospechar, y no nos conviene que sepa que la abejita anda perdida.

No Sunshui, no podemos irnos intentare de nuevo con la radio dijo Ukitake- _tomo la radio policial y hablo_- Aquí colmena…Abeja responde.

Se movió levemente y a lo lejos escucho que le llamaban, despertó de golpe y con algo de susto…luego sintió su cabeza estallar, tomo el radio y respondió algo adormitada. Soi Fong reportándose voy hacia la MPD.

-Donde diablos estabas Soi Fong-dijo Ukitake sin pensarlo.

Hablamos en la perrera sobre eso, les parece. Cambio.

-Te esperamos entonces- ten cuidado- cambio fuera.

Todos suspiraron aliviados y su tensión bajo un poco.

Nos vamos a la perrera, les parece dijo Ukitake.

Vayan ustedes nosotras esperaremos a Soi-chan dijo Rangiku.

…

Soi Fong estaba aun en el piso y sostuvo su frente la cabeza parecía le estallaría, vio a su alrededor con cuidado y vio a su lado esa pistola aturdidora y dos pastillas. Las tomo y vio que decía Aspirina. Las tomo y tomo la pistola. Se levanto y salió de ahí. Con muchas dudas, con confusión en su mente y un dolor de cabeza, llego al auto y tomo camino hacia la MPD a toda velocidad.

Repasaba todo en su cabeza lo que había descubierto del delincuente y lo que este le había dicho, camino a la MPD- jamás nos dijeron que es lo que uno debe hacer cuando hay tantas dudas y ahora no se como hacer o que decirles, obvio que ellos me preguntaran que paso y yo no se que decirles-mierda mierda… debo estar tranquila, me tomare un baño y luego con la cabeza fría iré a la perrera.

Llego a la MPD, entrego el vehículo y saludo a la oficial en guardia, se fue a las duchas y los minutos se encontraba en los camerinos cambiándose de manera tranquila, no fue a la colmena se imaginaba que ya todos se habían ido cuando de pronto escucho que alguien entraba a los camerinos.

Terminaba de arreglarse cuando a su vista las vio con sus manos cruzadas en señal de molestia…si Nanao y Rangiku.

-Soi, ahora mismo nos dirás que hiciste, donde andabas y porque no te comunicaste y te advierto no quiero mentiras o ocultamiento de tu parte- espeto Matsumoto con una mirada fría y muy seria.

No pudieron esperarse a que llegara a la perrera, dijo con un tono algo molesto. No quiero repetir lo mismo a Ukitake y Sunshui. Lamento mucho si las preocupe intentare que no vuelva a suceder dijo esto ultimo con un tono suave y con un poco de vergüenza.

Rangiku se lanzo a abrazarla muy efusivamente, nos tenias muy preocupadas y te tomo la palabra que no volverás a hacer algo así.

Nanao se acerco a ellas y revolvió el cabello de la pequeña abeja despeinándole-Soi-chan es algo inconsciente con nosotras que la queremos. Así que de castigo decidiremos que utilizaras en la fiesta mañana.

Soi abrió sus ojos de asombro y se vio descolocada, haciendo un puchero a su vez-No sean malas por favor ya les dije que me portare bien-

-Jajaja lo siento Soi-chan, pero Nanao ya impuso castigo y ya sabes como es de estricta así que nada que hacer, pero no te preocupes que estarás linda y quizá consigas un novio ricachón.

Eso no me causa nada de gracia, vamos que no debemos hacer esperar mucho a los otros.

Partieron a la perrera algo animadas y como caso quizá de castigo molestaron a Soi Fong por todo el camino, hablándole de cómo podían vestirle el día de mañana, mientras Rangiku le echaba mas leña al fuego diciéndole que habría muchas chicas lindas y hombres finos y con clase que estarían buscando una pretendiente.

Llegaron a la perrera y pronto los dos comenzaron a interrogar a la pequeña abeja con lo que había ocurrido o que había pasado, ya habían pedido comida y bebidas y mientras cenaban, Soi Fong conto todo y como había perdido las fotos que había tomado y la pequeña platica que había sostenido con el delincuente, el pequeño enfrentamiento que tuvieron y como había sido aturdida al final dejándole inconsciente.

Interesante lo que cuentas Soi-chan, mas interesante el hecho que el llegara a ese lugar, dijo Ukitake con tono serio.

Y como es el, pregunto Nanao de forma inquisidora, le viste el rostro o alguna seña en particular.

Llevaba el pasamontañas dijo en forma rápida-_pero algo en esa pregunta hizo que se pusiese muy pensativa_- no pude ver mas allá de eso.

Bueno dejemos ya ese tema, mejor bebamos y disfrutemos de esta noche ya que mañana no podremos disfrutarla por estar cuidando a los invitados ilustres-dijo Sunshui sonriendo y levantando su vaso, brindo por nosotros los mejores de la MPD.

Todos sonrieron y brindaron con una sonrisa y el salud incluido.

…

**Viernes 7:00 Pm ****Salón****Principal Park Hyatt Tokio**

Todos se encontraban en el hotel desde las 5:30 de la tarde, habían llegado para inspeccionar el lugar, ponerse de cuerdo con la seguridad del hotel, el uso de las cámaras y todo lo que necesitaran para hacer su asignación lo mejor en seguridad y ahora se encontraban poniéndose sus trajes formales y sus equipos de comunicación que deberían de pasar un poco desapercibidos al publico asistente. Los novatos habían sido asignados a la entrada del lugar y ellos estarían en el salón de la fiesta, los anfitriones ya se encontraban en el gran salón.

Yoruichi miraba todo el salón junto a Matsumoto que no se le despegaba de su lado desde que habían llegado, esta tratando de tener un poco de privacidad le dijo que iría un momento al tocador.

Se dirigió al lugar mientras veía que una oficial salía de este mismo con un traje formal, la vio y al pasar a su lado le sonrió con afabilidad y esta le correspondió de la misma forma, entro al tocador dando un suspiro ya que se sentía por un breve momento libre hasta que vio que alguien se encontraba ahí, su sonrisa se amplio y sus ojos destellaron en picardía, se apresuro a tomar cercanía con esa persona que luchaba con su atuendo tratando de acomodarse perfectamente la chaqueta.

**Necesita ayuda con eso oficial, pregunto a quien tenia a su lado. **

_Se asombro de la cercanía de la persona a su lado, pero sobre todo se asusto pues estaba tan ensimismada luchando por colocar su chaqueta como debe ser, ya que para su mala fortuna siempre era Rangiku quien se la arreglaba y hoy no estaba para ayudarle_-yoo eh bueno le agradecería la ayuda- suspiro con un leve sonrojo.

Yoruichi se acerco a ella y comenzó a acomodarle la chaqueta de manera suave y lenta, estaba tan ensimismada en su labor que no se percato que, Soi Fong la miraba con detenimiento. Se había percatado de sus ojos dorados que le parecían familiares, ese tono de voz suave casi como un ronroneo al hablarle y extrañamente sentía su perfume que la embelesaba y le parecía muy familiar.

-Disculpe señorita, pero será que nos conocemos porque extrañamente creo que la he visto en alguna parte.

**_Levanto su vista sin dejar el contacto con la chaqueta de la teniente, dejando sus manos al borde del cuello el cual le acomodaba_****- Claro que nos hemos visto anteriormente, yo jamás olvidaría una niña linda como tu- ****_se acerco peligrosamente a ella sonriendo con picardía y mirándole fijamente a los ojos._**

-Ahh ya lo recordé ese día en el blue bar, usted era la que estaba en la barra- _le sostuvo la mirada con determinación y una pequeña sonrisa maliciosa dibujo en su rostro_-bueno señorita ese día no pude explicarle que yo no soy ninguna niña y se lo demostrare- _La tomo de la cintura y la apego contra su cuerpo y roso suavemente sus labios a los de ella_.

**Yoruichi se sorprendió ante la acción de la oficial, pero se dejo llevar ante el roce suave de sus labios finos que le sabían dulces, su aliento cálido a miel- sintió un leve calor apoderarse de ella.**

_**-donde esta abeja, el panal tiene actividad**_- se dejo escuchar la voz de Sunshui por el intercomunicador trayéndola a la cordura y seriedad- dejo el contacto soltando a Yoruichi y dijo fríamente, muchas gracias por la ayuda señorita- _apresuro sus pasos a la puerta dejando a una Yoruichi totalmente descolocada._

Al salir por la puerta vio que Rangiku iba a entrar y esta la detuvo tomándole del brazo- Soi límpiate ese labial que no te sienta muy bien- acerco un pequeño pañuelo a su boca y le limpio suavemente- bien ya esta, ahora ve que esto se esta poniendo mas activo.

-Si, nos vemos le dijo- mientras se teñían sus mejías de un leve rubor, suspiro dando gracias que Rangiku no estuviese mas atenta a lo que quizá otras veces le hubiese interrogado y examinado detenidamente. Así que se apresuro a volver con sus compañeros.

Rangiku entro rápidamente al tocador y vio a una Yoruichi un poco extraña y se acerco rapiditamente a ella. Pasa algo, estas bien te habías tardado en salir, su rostro estaba alarmado.

**No, nada solo es quizá un poco de cansancio se dijo tomando un poco de aire-****_dios como es posible que solo con un roce de sus labios me dejo tan agitada y acalorada._**

En verdad estas bien-_Matsumoto con su mano toco la frente de Yoruichi_- te veo algo colorada será que te resfriaras, si te sientes mal deberías mejor descansar.

**Todo esta bien, solo necesito refrescarme un poco. Vamos me imagino que ya están llegando los invitados-****_tomo aire y mostro su sonrisa mas atractiva saliendo de ahí inmediatamente._**

Los invitados hacían su arribo, todos parecían personas muy prominentes, algunos nobles, millonarios, genios, empresarios todos muy elegantes, hablando de política, el país, negocios y etc. Los ancianos consejeros de la familia Shihōin se encontraban con Junto a Yoruichi y Kisuke, un poco mas atrás Matsumoto vigilando cada persona a su alrededor, pero no era la única Ukitake, Sunshui, Nanao y Soi andaban por todo el salón observando a los invitados y a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado a los ancianos y compañía.

Sōsuke Aizen, se apareció frente a los ancianos saludándolos con respeto- Señores buenas noches un placer verlos acá- dijo con un tono frio y altanero. Levanto su vista y se acerco a Yoruichi extendiéndole la mano- señorita Kath Wang que hermosa se ve esta noche- dijo con un tono seductor.

**Señor Sōsuke, muchas gracias por el halago-****_extendió su mano tomada por Aizen y este le beso levemente._**

Buenas noches- se escucho Aizen a su espalda y este giro encontrándose con un rostro conocido pero a su parecer muy molesto.

Señor Kuchiki dijo alegremente el señor Hiromi. Saludándole e inclinándose en forma de saludo. Seguido por todos los ahí presentes y regresándole el saludo.

Bueno creo que veré como están los invitados, se excuso Aizen con molestia por la presencia del señor Kuchiki.

**Baykuya-boy que bueno que ya estas acá- se escucho con alegría cuando Aizen estaba lo suficientemente lejos-ahora ven e invítame a bailar no seas tan serio dijo Yoruichi.**

Bien vamos, dijo con tono resignado tomándole del brazo en forma educada, un poco ceremonioso como era enseñado en las familias nobles.

La música comenzó a sonar según indicaciones de Kisuke daba órdenes, cuando esta comenzó Yoruichi y Byakuya comenzaron su baile que era todo un espectáculo se miraban muy elegantes y acoplados como si fueran pareja, de pronto muchas otras parejas le imitaron y comenzaron a bailar. Extrañamente Soi Fong había visto la escena y se había quedado casi hipnotizada viendo como la pareja bailaba, pero extrañamente solo la veía a ella que parecía tenia un efecto extraño en ella pues no podía dejar de verle. Aun así siguió con su recorrido y su inspección. La música termino y todos aplaudieron a la orquesta que había sido contratada. Todos volvieron a sus puestos pero Byakuya y ella fueron directo a la zona de bebidas.

Pidieron unas bebidas para refrescarse- es bueno verte y que todo marcha bien-dijo Byakuya, mientras tomaba su mano con una sonrisa muy amable- falta poco y aunque no lo creas yo me siento muy emocionado.

**Bueno tu emocionado y yo algo nerviosa, hay cosas que se están complicando sabes. Pero trabajo muy duro en ello- ****_le dio un pequeño guiño_****.**

Este la miro con un rostro inexpresivo, quiso decir algo pero noto como su escolta se aproximaba a ellos así que solo atino a darle un abrazo y decirle suavemente al oído- la justicia vendrá y tus padres estarán orgullosos de ti, no te desanimes.

**Soltaron su abrazo y esta le sonrió, no sabría que hacer sin un amigo como tu Byakuya-boy dijo esta con burla.**

Quizá ser un poco mas educada y responsables espeto con frialdad y seriedad y una sonrisa de medio lado y deja de llamarme Baykuya-boy que te pueden escuchar y luego tendría que molestar a la gata dijo en tono despectivo. Ahora dime, desde cuando hay tanta vigilancia en estos eventos, señalo con burla el joven Kuchiki.

**Buenos es por el delincuente de la fiesta de ratas que salió en las noticas, acaso no lo viste.**

Si todo un espectáculo un poco desagradable para mi gusto, podría decirse que me dio pena por el delincuente y sus maneras algo sosas de llamar la atención-dijo Byakuya.

**A mi me pareció algo entretenido y divertido a pesar del desastre- su tono era de burla.**

La charla se hacia mas amena entre ellos. Matsumoto entre tanto se aburría con la charla, pero algo la tenía algo intrigada pues había visto a Soi Fong algo distraída al ver el baile de la pareja que ahora charlaba un poco mas adelante, algo la trajo de nuevo a su asignación pues vio como Yoruichi le llamaba para que se acercara con lo que se apresuro a obedecer.

**Mira Byakuya ella es mi escolta, la teniente Matsumoto Rangiku. **

Kuchiki Byakuya le dijo este inclinándose y saludándole. Me siento agradecido por cuidar a la señorita Kath Wang y sobre todo admiro su paciencia por soportarle. Dijo con desdén y seriedad. Algo que extraño a Rangiku.

**Oye Byakuya no soy tan molesta como tu lo eres de insoportable, le dijo Yoruichi, no hagas caso Rangiku el solo bromea. Sonrió al ver al cara de un poco descolocada de Matsumoto**.

Bueno yo me iré a despedir de los consejeros, mañana parto a Inglaterra de negocios y vengo para la presentación del heredero le dijo guiñándole el ojo- se acerco a ella y le abrazo- cualquier cosa estoy a tus ordenes, recuérdalo.

**Gracias Kuchiki, eso ya lose de sobra y ten buen viaje. De paso me saludas a Hisana**

Este la miro con asombro- tosió y luego dijo suavemente, si le daré tus saludos. Un gusto teniente. Se despidió de ellas inclinándose.

…..

Espero tengan un buen inicio de semana, espero sus comentarios para saber si les agrado la interaccion entre la pareja estrella :D


	12. Chapter 12

lamento si he tardado en publicar este capitulo, pero he tenimo mucho trabajo y bueno...esspero compensar un poco ..

**CAPITULO No 11**

La mañana del sábado había llegado con total calma y con nuevos brillos después de una noche de fiesta que para muchos había sido una noches de trabajo y para otros una noche extraña o mas bien confusa rayando en sorprendente, pero sobretodo quizá se podría decir que el verdadero despertar no llega hasta que la conciencia se abre paso a nuestra mente o cuando alguien nota que algo ha pasado.

…..

**Mansión Shihōin **

La joven Yoruichi se había levantado como era habitual cuan iba de fiesta casi al medio día, después de su aseo personal matutino y su habitual rutina de ejercicios, había tomado su almuerzo y hoy estaba descansando mirando televisión puesto ya eran horas de la tarde pero fue interrumpido por una agradable visita, Kisuke Urahara se encontraba junto a ella en la sala después de su respectivo saludo, chistearon y comentaron lo que habían vivido en la fiesta el día anterior, luego después de una que otra charla banal un extraño silencio se había hecho presente, Kisuke miraba extrañado a su amiga a quien conocía a la perfección y se preguntaba que le sucedía para estar como se encontraba en estos momentos, que parecía mirar la televisión pero en realidad a su apreciación ella miraba nada mas a un punto perdido.

Yoruichi charlaba sobre la noche anterior y de pronto sintió una especie sacudida en su conciencia al recordar algo que sucedió la noche anterior, veía esa película romántica al lado de su amigo y de pronto su mente se perdió y la hizo perderse en sus recuerdos y pensamientos ignorando todo su alrededor.

Yoruichi dijo Kisuke con un tono alto, mientras su amiga salía de su ensoñación o más bien pensamiento-que diablos te pasa- espeto con curiosidad.

**Kisuke dijo con un pequeño rubor en su cara, creo que metí las patas hasta el fondo, pero si soy sincera te diré que no me arrepiento en absoluto. Diablos no se que voy hacer esto era algo que siempre me he impedido que pasara por las razones obvias, pero esta vez es algo mas fuerte que yo.**

Que diablos estas hablando- más extrañado y con una profunda preocupación Kisuke le preguntaba.

**Necesito hablar con ella Kisuke, quiero verla de nuevo-dijo Yoruichi con una sonrisa ensoñadora en su rostro.**

…..

**Apartamento Soi Fong Tokio Central.**

Después una mañana de trabajo hogareño y de paso su rutina de ejercicios, el almuerzo y otras cosas que buscaba de hacer y terminar ella se encontraba limpiando su arma en total calma y al punto de terminar cuando escucho que alguien entraba al apartamento dejando ver a una Rangiku con unas bolsas llenas de víveres y una enorme sonrisa al ver a su pequeña abeja en la sala en un abrir y cerrar de ojos las tres se encontraban mirando una película romántica acompañado de helado y a su vez conversaban de todo lo que habían visto en la fiesta el día anterior.

Extrañamente Soi casi no había hablado mayor cosa sobre el día anterior y Nanao la miraba con un poco de curiosidad, mientras que Rangiku no le tomaba mayor importancia ya que su quería abejita era un poco apática a fiestas mas cuando era estar como seguridad, pero aun así ella era observadora y sabia que algo pasaba y al parecer su abejita tenia algo que ver con el extraño actuar de Nanao. Así que opto por tomar al toro por lo cuernos.

Nanao que es lo que te tiene tan pensativa.

-Nanao la miro con sorpresa y en ese momento se debatió en su interior- tenia tanto que preguntar a Soi Fong pero no quería entrometerse en algo privado y ahora Matsumoto estaba interrogándola sobre algo que ella tenia mucha curiosidad.

Soi Fong miro con extrañeza a Nanao y Rangiku y volvió su mirada ala película en ese instante un rubor la asalto de pronto, los recuerdos la golpearon con violencia, en un despertar de su conciencia de pronto sintió mucha vergüenza tanto que sus mejillas no pudieron ocultar su sonrojo y su rostro de pánico a sentir que quizá habría una posibilidad que alguna de ellas la hubiese descubierto.

Rangiku miraba con un poco de preocupación a su abeja, después de ver como pasaba de un tenue color rosa en sus mejillas aun rojo y luego a estar mas blanca que el papel. Nanao por su parte cerraba sus ojos y ajustaba sus gafas pues ella sabía todo y solo esperaba el momento de entablar esa conversación con su pequeña Soi-chan.

Que te pasa abejita-pregunto Rangiku muy cerca de Soi quien la miraba a ella miraba a Nanao pero cuando la vio supo que ella lo sabia.

-Yo….yo no se que me paso Nanao le dijo con un nerviosismo, fue fue..no no se un impulso extraño que no pude evitar y la verdad-se sonrojo un poco mas de lo acostumbrado- me agrado hacerlo-dijo con suavidad y vergüenza.

Si te gusta la chica no tienes porque sentirte avergonzada Soi-chan, dijo Nanao.

Rangiku abrió los ojos de par en par- Gustar…chica, waaa mi pequeña Soi esta enamorada, dijo y se abalanzo sobre ella.

…

**Noche Anterior Fiesta ****Salón****Principal Park Hyatt Tokio**

La fiesta se desarrollaba con total normalidad y todos parecían pasarla bien, habían bailado, bebido y el fin de la fiesta había dado sus frutos ya que mucho nobles y personas adineradas había dado su oportuna ayuda a la causa de beneficencia de la cual era la causa principal de la fiesta. Y ahora con menos personas en la fiesta las cosas parecía estar a punto de terminar.

Yoruichi se encontraba en una mesa al lado de Rangiku y Kisuke quien estaba mas que interesado en su computadora que en la fiesta al cabo de un rato de aburrimiento a Yoruichi se le ocurrió una idea.

**Que tal si me presentas a tus compañeros dijo Yoruichi con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.**

Rangiku la miro con extrañeza- no creo que sea buena idea señorita además ellos deben permanecer distantes haciendo su trabajo sin llamar la atención.

**He hablado con medio mundo y tu lo has visto, mi deber es charlar y conocer a las personas, no se vera sospechoso que les hable.**

Buen punto, ok ellos caminan por todo el salón así que el que este más cerca será el primer en conocer, pero recuerde que la presentare como Kath Wang.

**Bien será como digas, pero mira que hoy andas muy rigurosa conmigo, le dijo con reproche.**

La primer persona que se encontraba cerca y el cual llamo fue a Sunshui el cual se acerco con una gran sonrisa, y las presentaciones comenzaron uno tras uno fueron conociendo a la hermosa Kath Wang, ella se notaba feliz de conocerlos sin la carga de ser ceremoniosa por ser una noble mas bien parecer como una persona normal y común como cualquier otra persona. Pero algo singular paso cuando se presento con Soi Fong.

Bueno ella es la Teniente Soi Fong, dijo una Rangiku con una sonrisa llena de orgullo y cariño. Mientras que Soi Fong la miraba con un poco de nerviosismo mas aun cuando vio que ella extendía su mano para saludarle.

**Buenas noches teniente Fong mi nombre es Yoruichi- su mano extendida con una sonrisa coqueta saludando a la mujer que hasta hace unas horas le había robado el aliento.**

En ese instante se miraron y al juntar sus manos en un saludo cordial pudieron sentir una especie de corriente eléctrica que sin esperarlo las dos dejaron el contacto rápidamente.

-Mucho gusto señorita Yoruichi…este su apellido no lo escuche. Apunto Soi.

Wang…dijo rápidamente Rangiku ella es de apellido Wang Soi, dijo con una irada de advertencia a su protegida mientras la miraba extraña y con una notable molestia por el desliz que había tenido.

-Sera mejor que vuelva a mi trabajo dijo Soi con una expresión ceremoniosa, despidiéndose y saliendo de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Que diablos fue eso espeto Rangiku con un poco de molestia a Yoruichi, porque dijo su nombre real cuando habías quedado en las reglas de presentarle a mis compañeros.

**Lo siento Rangiku, quizá es por el cansancio y el alcohol que he bebido que están haciendo efecto en mi. **

Rangiku la examino y dio un resoplido, menos mal que fue Soi a quien se lo dijo quizá esa es una ventaja pues ella no le toma mucha importancia a las cosas como ser sociable.

**Bueno intentare ser más cuidadosa Ran-chan, dijo con una carita de gatito regañado. Ahora si me perites debo ir un momento al tocador.**

Bien ten cuidado.

…

Estaba en el tocador, había rociado un poco de agua en su rostro para aclarar un poco su mente de los hechos recientes y ahora miraba su mano con una extraña curiosidad. Cuando de pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos abruptamente al abrir de la puerta del tocador dejando que sus ojos se abrieran ante la sorpresa y asombro de ver a la Teniente la cual le había robado sus pensamientos esa noche. Mientras que Soi entro con su cara más seria la cual al ver quien estaba en el interior se torno algo descolocado y con un poco de sorpresa que supo disimular un poco.

**_Sonrió con malicia cuando giro para mirarle de frente viendo como ella se acercaba a su lado_****- Teniente Fong que agradable coincidencia volvernos a encontrar de nuevo.**

Frunció el ceño ante las palabras que ella dijo y recordó lo que había pasado anteriormente-señorita Yoruichi me parece que le debo una disculpa por mi comportamiento anterior-dijo con un tono serio.

**Teniente no me diga que se arrepiente, acaso fue tan malo-****_dijo acerándose a ella peligrosamente_****-porque déjeme decirle que quiero que me devuelva lo que me robo-****_lo dijo en forma sensual y con una sonrisa picara._**

Robar, pero si yo no le he robado nada-frunció más el ceño y sintió un poco de molestia ante esa tonta acusación.

**Acaso no se acuerda del beso que me robo oficial Fong, pues he pensado que quiero que me devuelva el beso que me robo-****_se acerco mas a la teniente tanto que podía sentir el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de ella._**

Soi sonrió ante lo que ella estaba planteando y decidió que en ese juego ella no le vencería, extrañamente esa mujer tenia la facilidad de incitarle a reaccionar de forma errática y descontrolada- así que como le robe un beso desea que se lo devuelva-dijo con una media sonrisa.

En un movimiento rápido Yoruichi había tomado los labios de la teniente y ahora la besaba con pasión mientras sus manos la atraían hacia ella pegando su cuerpo con el de la teniente quien respondía su beso con la misma intensidad. Pero unos minutos al sentir la falta de aire dejaron el contacto y se separaron un poco.

Jadeantes después de un beso muy intenso Yoruichi sonreía y con agitación dijo-creo que con esto me siento recompensada, aunque desearía verla de nuevo en otras circunstancias y otro lugar que no fuese un tocador.

Soi Fong se acerco a ella un poco mientras miraba como ella estaba detenida en los lavados y al acercarse la tomo de la cintura acercando su rostro a ella-No se que es lo que usted tiene Yoruichi pero me gusta mucho-la miraba a los ojos y de pronto volvió a besarla de forma lenta mientras se pegaba a ella sintiendo su cuerpo bien formado y curvilíneo, sus manos comenzaron a recorrerle despacio, mientras Yoruichi se dejaba hacer y dejaba que sus manos recorrieran el abdomen atlético y bien formado de la teniente. Perdiéndose un momento en esos besos y caricias furtivas. Hasta que el celular de Yoruichi sonó sacándolas a la realidad. Soi se alejo dando le espacio para recomponerse y contestar pero ella sol vio que era un mensaje de su amigo Kisuke que le preguntaba que si estaba mal estomacalmente porque tardaba mucho y su escolta iba a su búsqueda.

Tomo a Soi y la metió al primer baño diciéndole, alguien viene a buscarme así que debo irme, pero en verdad deseo verte de nuevo. Soi asintió y vio como ella se fue.

….

Bueno como siempre agradezco sus reviews y obre todo que se tomen tiempo para leer...

les deseo un buen inicio de semana.


	13. Chapter 13

un saludo para el que lee, ala vez le deseo un buen fin de semana por ahora solo les dejo esta actualizacion que espero sea de su agrado.

**CAPITULO No 12**

Después de muchas preguntas Soi se encontraba ensimismada mas de lo que siempre había sido y es que aun no entendía como es que ella siendo muy controladora de sus acciones y sentimientos había tenido esos arrebatos con esa mujer que ahora rondaba sus pensamientos mas de lo necesario. Pero ante todo lo que la tenia algo molesta e intranquila era que deseaba verla de nuevo y la noche anterior no tuvo tiempo o mas bien no tuvo la sensatez de pedirle su numero telefónico o de paso su dirección. Estaba en sus pensamientos cuando escucho que Nanao le llamaba diciendo que alguien le mandaba un recado, recibiéndolo de manos de su amiga lo abrió y sus ojos se abrieron de asombro y salió como alma que lleva el diablo hacia su habitación dejando una Rangiku y Nanao un poco asustadas y expectantes.

Uno cinco minutos pasaron y la vieron salir vestida de uno jeans, una camiseta blanca y una chamarra azul, les sonrió buscando camino hacia la salida-Voy a salir soltó Soi Fong, llevo mis llaves así que no se preocupen.

Las dos se miraron, Rangiku estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Nanao negó con la cabeza- debemos esperar a que ella se sienta libre de comentar cualquier cosa, asi que no la atosigues Ran-chan así que se paciente.

Mouu Nanao-chan mi pequeña abeja esta creciendo, se quejo Rangiku haciendo un puchero.

…...

Soi en el ascensor sonreía a si misma, al leer la nota que decía así:

_Hola mi Niña._

_Sorprendida? Espero que si pero como dije ayer deseo verte, por lo tanto prepárate que paso por ti en diez minutos._

_Ate. Yoruichi._

Ahora se encontraba a la salida del edificio de departamento cuando un auto negro polarizado se detuvo delante de ella, el conductor bajo su ventana.

**Su transporte ha llegado señorita,** Yoruichi sonreía ampliamente a Soi y esta sin esperar subió al lado del pasajero, luego salieron de ahí a toda velocidad aun en silencio la uno con la otra.

-Podría decirme a donde nos dirigimos.

**Bueno oficial ya que usted el día de ayer opto por robarme uno que otro beso, he pensado que hoy yo la secuestrare-****_Yoruichi miraba de reojo a su pasajera para ver la reacción que tenía a lo dicho por ella._**

-_Soi dibujo en su rostro una pequeña y maliciosa sonrisa a la vez que se sonrojaba levemente ante los recuerdos de esos besos_- si esto es un secuestro déjeme advertirle que yo podría padecer del síndrome de Estocolmo.

**_Yoruichi se sonrojo un poco ante esta respuesta_****-te apetece un helado le dijo un poco seria.**

Claro, Si es de Chocolate seria más que feliz.

Llegaron a un lugar a las afueras de Tokio, la tarde aun se cernía sobre la ciudad y ellas por fin habían llegado a una heladería la cual estaba un poco concurrida por parejas y una que otra familia. Yoruichi y Soi bajaron del auto y fueron por sus helados y así como lo había dicho Soi tenia para si uno de Chocolate y Yoruichi uno de Vainilla. Ahora tomaban asiento sobre unas mesas del lugar en frente del auto. Las dos se encontraban en silencio disfrutando del helado y a pesar de todo no era algo incomodo, al terminar sus respectivos helados Yoruichi estiro su mano al rostro de Soi y suavemente con su servilleta limpio la comisura de los labios de Soi que aun tenían una pequeña mancha de helado.

_Soi al contacto de ella, tomo su mano en la suya y la miro fijamente_-Yo, quiero disculparme por mi arrebato el día de ayer.

**Me esta diciendo que se arrepiente, teniente-****_La mujer morena le vio seriamente_****.**

_Soi frunció el ceño_-No he dicho eso y ni lo he pensado, pero creo que nos saltamos cosas como que no sabes quien soy y no se quien eres ciertamente-_frunció mas el ceño_- diablos quiero decir es que quiero saber todo de ti.

**_Yoruichi sonrió de forma tierna pero a la vez se asombro por las palabras de Soi_****-bueno que tal si comenzamos ahora a conocernos Soi Fong.**

Es así como comenzaron una extensa charla en la cual comenzaban con cosas triviales como gustos en comida, colores, actividades que les agradaba hacer, lo que había sido de ellas cuando eran pequeñas sobre su familia y quienes compartían su vida en la actualidad, trabajo, todo fue dicho entre ellas, aunque Yoruichi omitió decir quienes eran sus padres y como habían muerto aun con todo lo que compartía algo dentro de ella deseaba decirle todo completamente a Soi, era extraño como podía sentirse tan cómoda y libre de ser ella tal cual era pero en su interior sabia que era muy precipitado decirle esas cosas al principio, por otro lado Soi que era una persona callada no sabia como era posible que con ella podía hablar de cualquier cosa y no aburrirse y sobretodo que ella hablara de sus cosas personales con alguien que en cierta forma empezaba a conocer. Pero que se puede decir el amor obra en maneras tan insondables. La noche estaba haciendo su aparición y ellas tenia que retornar su camino a Tokio extrañamente este día ellas no había tenido ningún tipo contacto físico mas que el detalle de Yoruichi de limpiarle de helado a Soi y ahora camino al auto Soi había tomado la mano de Yoruichi entre la suya.

-Si quieres puedo manejar yo, le ofreció Soi Fong.

**Bien, no me importara que mi Novia me lleve de regreso a Tokio-****_dejo u sonrisa picara y sobre todo no pudo evitar reír al ver el sonrojo de Soi al decirle esas palabras_**_._

No...Novia-dijo Soi tartamudeando de nerviosismo.

**_Yoruichi se acerco a ella arrinconándola entre la puerta del conductor y tomando su mano le coloco las llaves del auto en su mano y la otra apoyándose en la puerta, quedando a una escaza distancia de ella_****-Creo que ya estamos lo suficientemente grandes para andarnos con rodeos, además ayer nos saltamos todas la reglas**.

-Aun así hubiese deseado que mi novia me permitiera hacerle esa petición formalmente, aun si nos saltamos todos los cánones o rituales de las parejas comunes- _con el dedo índice de su mano libre toco levemente la nariz de Yoruichi._

**_Se lanzo hacia ella en un abrazo efusivo_****- mi Novia es tan formal y romántica- ****_dijo con alegría la mujer morena luego se separo un poco para verle de frente_**_-_**que te parece si mañana en la tarde vienes a mi casa y hablamos de eso mas seriamente, bueno si quieres.**

_Soi sonrió ampliamente y sus ojos grises miraron fijamente esos dorados que brillaban mas que el sol y con su mano acaricio suavemente el rostro de Yoruichi acercándolo a ella depositando un suave beso en sus labios, al terminar el breve beso ella junto su frente a la de Yoruichi_-si, quiero pasar la tarde de mañana contigo.

Subieron al auto y como había dicho Soi manejo todo el regreso a Tokio, mientras Yoruichi descansaba casi adormitada en el asiento del pasajero un poco pegada al conductor que dicho sea de paso era ahora su Novia. Estaban casi llegando al edificio donde vivía Soi y esta en una luz roja con suavidad comenzó a sacar a Yoruichi de su pequeño descanso.

-Casi llegamos Yoruichi, anda pon animo que ya casi llegamos al departamento.

**Humm tan rápido-****_su voz se escuchaba algo soñolienta_****-porque no vienes conmigo así te quedas de una vez a pasar el día conmigo.**

No creo que sea conveniente- _el rubor característico le vino ante la propuesta, la miro de soslayo y frunció su ceño_-le haces esa proposición a todos acaso.

**Jajaja como crees-****_golpeo suavemente su brazo_****- te lo digo a ti porque eres mi novia o es que acaso te retractas de haberlo aceptado-****_apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Soi_****-desde la muerte de mis padres siempre he sido autosuficiente y ahora extrañamente siento que contigo me siento vulnerable.**

Se habían detenido en la entrada del edifico donde vivía Soi, ya había llegado y ahora Soi apagaba el automóvil y ante las palabras que dijo Yoruichi se giro y la varazo contra su pecho.

-Cuando abrimos nuestra alma y dejamos que otra persona entre en nuestro corazón, es normal sentirse vulnerable-_levanto sus rostro y la miro fijamente_-no se si es muy pronto pero si soy sincera contigo puedo decir que desde que te vi por primera vez en la barra del bar moviste algo dentro de mi.

Yoruichi reclamo sus labios y fue correspondida, el beso era profundo my diferente en comparación a los que se habían dado antes que eran muy arrebatadores, llenos de deseo y desesperación. En cambio este demostraba sentimientos, el beso ceso lentamente quedando aun tan cerca que podían sentir su aliento entremezclado, de pronto el sonido de un celular les interrumpió.

**_Yoruichi cerro sus ojos con fastidio y vio su teléfono-lo siento debo responder_****-Buenas noches a que debo el honor de su llamado (la voz al teléfono le respondió y ella escucho con mucha atención) bueno pasare por su oficina en unos minutos, muchas gracias-****_colgó y se puso muy seria._**

Todo esta bien o es que tienes algún problema-_Soi le miraba con seriedad._

**Nada, solo tengo asuntos de familia que arreglar- ****_dejo caer una pequeña sonrisa_**.

_Soi tomo el teléfono de Yoruichi y marco un numero antes de que ella dijera algo, esta vez sonó el teléfono de Soi_-ese es mi numero y creo que ya tengo el tuyo así que al terminar tus asuntos y cuando llegas a casa me llamas, para ver que llegas con bien.

**Ya me quieres tener controlada teniente-****_le dijo de modo juguetón_****-te llamare al llegar a casa pero no te preocupes son cosas de las cuales tengo que ocuparme, igual te advierto que ya que tengo tu numero te acosare mucho.**

Las dos salieron del automóvil, una para despedirse y la otra para tomar el asiento de conductor, se despidieron y rápidamente Soi Fong subió al departamento que extrañamente no encontró a nadie y vio una nota donde Nanao decía que había salido a cenar con Sunshui, Rangiku y Ukitake, sonrió y se fue a la cocina a preparar algo ligero que cenar mientras pensaba en la tarde que había pasado con su ahora Novia. Mientras Yoruichi tomo camino rumbo a la MPD de Tokio, luego de pasar una hora salió a la mansión con mucho en que pensar y sobretodo sintiendo que el peso del mundo estaba sobre sus hombros, llego a su casa, pidió la cena a su habitación y cuando estaba por irse a tomar una ducha recordó que tenia una llamada que hacer.

**_Llamo al último número marcado que tenia en su celular y escucho como timbro dos veces antes de que contestaran_**-Hola-**Hola mi niña, estoy en casa-dijo Yoruichi con una voz suave**-todo bien-**_suspiro suavemente-_**** la verdad quisiera que estuviese acá pero esperare hasta verte mañana, mandare un auto para ti como a las 2 de la tarde**-esta bien y aunque no lo creas yo también desearía estar contigo ahora, te quiero, espero duermas bien-**Yo te quiero mas sueña conmigo que yo soñare con tus abrazos Bye- la llamada termino- ****_Yoruichi se tiro de lleno a su cama_****-en verdad quisiera estuvieses acá abrazándome Soi….****_dijo suavemente mientras lagrimas caían en su rostro._**

Escucho que alguien tocaba a su puerta-puedes pasar- vio que traían su cena, dio las gracias y s fue a dar una ligera ducha, salió con su bata de baño y una toalla en su cabellera, encendió la televisión y tomo rápidamente el teléfono.

**Kisuke, puedes venir temprano mañana **(escucho un sonoro quejido al otro lado de la línea y luego la confirmación de lo que esperaba) **bueno sabes que si te lo pido es por algo importante, además en la tarde tengo una visita y no podre recibirte** (escucho algo de entusiasmo y un poco de burla en su interlocutor) **eres un entrometido ese tema no es de tu incumbencia, además deja de interrogarme que ya te dije mañana hablaremos y quizá si te portas bien te cuento como me fue hoy, **Colgó el teléfono y se dispuso a cenar.

…

Nanao había llegado al departamento y vio que Soi estaba en le sofá viendo televisión, la miro detenidamente y sonrió ampliamente, vio que Soi le miraba extrañada y e acerco a ella.

Así que me contaras como te fue en tu cita o debo de dar por sentado por tu rostro y esa cara de enamorada que tienes que todo salió de maravilla-Nanao vio como la abejita se sonrojaba levemente y comenzó a reír.

-Deja de reír, en verdad se nota tanto dijo algo nerviosa Soi.

Tus acciones el día de ayer me preocuparon mucho y me sorprendieron, el que olvidaras que yo estaba escuchando todo lo que ustedes hacían en la fiesta me indico que en verdad esa persona a logrado llegar a tu corazón, aunque debo apuntar que nunca creí que fuese tan impetuosa tan así que lo tímida se fuera al traste, de todas formas logre bloquear a tiempo tu comunicador para que nadie te pillara.

Si Soi antes estaba sonrojada hoy pasaba todos los colores por su rostro, lo que había pensado y había temido luego de toda esa noche extraña donde tuvo ese arrebato con Yoruichi, sabia que ella tenia un comunicador y en esos momentos de besos apasionados con su ahora novia no lo había tomado en cuenta, hasta que se encontraban entregando el material en la MPD y por las miradas que Nanao le hacia se daba por pillada y sabia que tarde o temprano tenia que dar explicaciones.

-Yo lo siento, creo que ayer no pensaba claramente aunque luego fue como que me golpeo la realidad de mis acciones, sonrió ampliamente-en verdad ella me gusta mucho quizá demasiado.

Hoy debes darte por advertida de mi parte, hoy fuiste tema de conversación en la cena y créeme que Rangiku no te dejara en paz hasta saber todo de ti y tu mujer misteriosa.

-Me lo esperaba y los otros que dijeron.

Ukitake muy feliz que encuentres alguien que te haga feliz, Sunshui lo tomo bien creo que serás objeto de sus bromas así que prepárate, aunque recuerda que estará como hermano celoso. Todos deseamos que seas feliz Soi-chan.

-Lo se Nanao y yo espero lo mismo para ustedes, así que no hagas sufrir mucho a Sunshui se que lo amas y aunque es un tonto el te ama mucho, pero no me has dicho lo que tu piensas además de que esperas verme con esta cara de idiota enamorada que cargo.

Sonrió levemente, si estar con cara de idiota enamorada deja ver ese brillo en tus ojos y esa sonrisa en tu rostro entonces es bueno estarlo abejita, que pienso yo humm pues primero con lo de ayer pensé que es muy rápido, pero he de recordar que desde hace unos días he visto o mas bien siento que algo diferente además Sunshui me conto lo del bar y la chica morena que te coqueteo.

-Sunshui es un chambroso, dijo riendo.

Solo prométeme que te cuidaras y estarás atenta en el trabajo, te he notado distraída y me imagino que ella no querrá que nada te pase.

-sabes que me cuido mucho y casi no soy descuidada con respecto al trabajo y si he de ser sincera este caso me parece algo turbio y eso me descoloca, extrañamente me pregunto si ir tras …el delincuente es apropiado, cuando el accidente aéreo de los padres del heredero Shihōin parece tener gato encerrado.

Creo que todos coincidamos en lo mismo que tu, pero ese no es tema de hablar ahora estamos en casa y ya sabes las reglas de no hablar de trabajo en casa, dime algo mas interesante, como cuando la conoceremos.

-No crees que vas muy rápido, mañana hablare con ella sobre perderle que seamos novias formalmente, luego veremos lo de que conozca a mi loca familia.

Nanao sonrió- que voy rápido dices, pero si tu eras la que ayer casi le haces una minuciosa inspección bucal con tu lengua, y si será tu novia la que va rápido no crees que son ustedes.

-Cof cof Soi tosió con nerviosismo- Nanao por favor olvida todo eso, además yo se lo que quiero y la quiero a ella y al parecer ella me quiere a mi, por lo tanto no voy a darle vueltas al asunto, además nos hemos saltado todo desde ayer no lo crees.

Creo que tienes razón, además tu eres muy responsable a tu actos y si bueno ya hubo besos apasionados debes de hacerlo formal, así que mañana otra vez la veras.

-Si voy a su casa y hablaremos sobre todo, hoy fue mas como saber de nosotras y conocernos mas.

Así que oficialmente la abeja encontró a su reina.

-Mas bien encontré a mi princesa, cuando estemos juntas entonces ahí será mi reina.

Bueno abeja laboriosa deja de andar zumbando por aca, debemos dormir así que buenas noches. Nanao se acerco y le beso la frente.

-Buenas noches Nanao y gracias por la plática.

….

Muchas gracias a los reviews y espero este capitulo les traiga un poco de alegria :P


	14. Chapter 14

Bueno primero que nada solo queiro agradecer a quienes dejan su comentario y sobre todo aclarar que estta historia no pienso dejarla a medias, por lo tanto espero nada mas puedan ser pacientes si ha alguna que otra tardanza, sin nada mas que agregar :D

**CAPITULO No 13**

La mañana había llegado y como era costumbre de los fines de semana Soi Fong se levanto temprano para hacer su rutina de ejercicios que consistía en correr unos kilómetros, su humor era del mejor porque esta tarde la vería a ella, esa mujer que sin esperarlo le robo el corazón y ahora era la dueña de sus pensamientos y sus sueños, ahora corría con todo el anhelo de terminar su rutina y hacer las actividades de limpieza respectivos para asi tener toda la tarde libre.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Shihōin la heredera se despabilaba de su sueño y se preparaba para hacer un poco de ejercicios y luego se alistaría para esperara a Kisuke con el cual tenia un asunto muy importante que hablar y así desocuparse lo mas pronto posible para esperar a esa niña que le había robado el corazón en tan pronto tiempo.

Soi corría sobre las calles de Tokio cuando escucho su celular sonar y se detuvo a contestar, miro el identificador extrañada y respondió- por Kami a que debo el honor de tu llamada tan temprano.

-Nee nee abejita no te burles que para mi pesar el Comandante Yama me saco de mi sacrosanto sueño, Nanao me dijo que hacías tu rutina de ejercicio así que te digo corre hacia la MPD que hay una urgente reunión.-Bien voy en camino Sunshui, me hubiese gustado ver tu cara al recibir la llamada jaja. Así que hasta otro rato- Soi colgó y comenzó a desviar su camino en dirección a la MPD.

…...

**Mansión Shihōin.**

Yoruichi se encontraba desayunando cuando las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a un Urahara Kisuke totalmente con un sombrero sobre su cabeza que cubría parcialmente su desordenada cabellera rubia y un short que le llegaba a las rodillas, una camisa con un mensaje de Beach y unas sandalias algo perturbantes, Yoruichi lo vio con algo de extrañeza y frunció el ceño.

**Que diablos le pasó a tu guarda ropas Kisuke, soltó Yoruichi.**

Ohhh mala mujer me sacas de mi cama a horas indecentes y luego criticas mi vestimenta, claro no hay mas amor para tu amigo del alma pues ya tienes mi reemplazo en esa teniente que dicho sea de paso espero me cuentes como te fue el día de ayer, al menos así podre menguar el grave pecado de levantarme temprano.

**Toma asiento y sobre que cuente lo que paso ayer puedo decir que ese tema no es por lo que te llame ayer Kisuke-****_su semblante cambio radicalmente a uno totalmente serio_****.**

Kisuke levanto su vista atreves de su sombrero y puso cara solemne-entiendo Yoru disculpa por lo anterior, ahora dime que sucede.

**Ayer recibí una llamada del Comandante Yamamoto, su investigación fue muy buena Kisuke descubrió que todos los encargados de la investigación gubernamental sobre el accidentes de mis padres fueron muertos de causas extrañas, podría decirse que asesinados. Por lo tanto el comandante tomo la decisión de reabrir el caso del accidente y hoy va en busca de todos los cabos sueltos.**

Eso es una gran noticia Yoru, quiero decir estas mas cerca de tu objetivo amiga ya veras que se hará justicia el comandante y esos tenientes son una cosa de otro nivel Yoruichi, ahora dime como te sientes.

**No sabría decirte como Kisuke el escuchar de un comandante de la MPD que mis padres murieron en un accidente con posible mano criminal fue como un dejavu. Aun así creo que uno de los objetivos más importantes se hace as posible. Ahora die algo que dice tu abuelo sobre la presentación y toma de la herencia.**

Bueno mañana el trió dinámico tendrá la reunión de preparación en la mansión de la bahía, claro hoy no habrá ratas por ahí.

**Jaja eres un tonto, sabes he esperado tanto ese día para quizá ser un poco mas yo o quizá darle honor a el apellido de mis padres, aun así creo que eso ahora es un tramite mas.**

Animo Yoru, la cabeza Shihōin debe permanecer en alto como siempre, se que no quieres que te pregunte pero ya le dijiste a tu romeo quien eres en verdad.

**_Suspiro y cerro los ojos_****- porque haces las preguntas mas complicadas Kisuke-froto su sien- el día de ayer no pensé que seria necesario pero después de todos estos acontecimientos he cambiado de parecer y creo que hoy se lo diré.**

Se nota que tiene su carácter y según su historial policial es intachable, eso significa que le gusta seguir las reglas y bueno quizá ser una Shihōin no sea tan problemático como el que tengas un gato encerrado.

**Kisuke no menciones al diablo que ese ya no aparecerá y si y no aparece no hay nada escondido. Ahora vete a dormir que yo tengo una cita con mi abejita de labios de miel.**

Que eres ya te dio lo romántica, me voy antes que me de un coma diabético con tanto amor desparramado por tu abeja, así que cuídate y mucha suerte.

…

**MPD Colmena**

En la sala ya se encontraban todos reunidos y el comandante comenzó hablar.

Siento interrumpir su habitual descanso y las actividades de fin de semana para ustedes, pero era muy urgente hacer de su conocimiento las nuevas directrices que a partir de mañana se tomaran para el caso de la familia Shihōin.

Quiero antes de todo disculparme con ustedes por evitar que hiciese un trabajo satisfactorio al apartarlos del curso en el cual ustedes se estaban dirigiendo anteriormente.

-Perdón comandante con ello se refiere a lo del accidente aéreo-pregunto Ukitake.

Si Ukitake es concerniente a ello, para que estén al tanto ese mismo día yo tuve una reunión con alguien que se encuentra muy interesado en llegar a la verdad sobre ese accidente y a la vez me trajo una investigación privada sobre la aeronave que se accidento y otras cosas extrañas que yo he estado investigando, llegando a la conclusión que sobre ese hecho hay mano criminal y es nuestro deber llegar al fondo de eso.

Todos se quedaron estupefactos con la noticia pero a su vez sintieron que les habían quitado un lazo del cuello para so proceder como oficiales de la MPD. Los que aun no despertaban lo hicieron y los que estaban desanimados se encontraron con nuevas fuerzas.

Así que la nueva orden esta en buscar los culpables de ese accidente, para el día de mañana se les dará copia del informe que me fue entregado y otro en donde yo hice mis propias averiguaciones, tratemos de encontrar la solución de esto lo mas pronto posible y espero pongan toda su atención y energía en ello.

-Comandante y que pasara con el delincuente, pregunto Soi Fong.

Bueno Soi-cerro los ojos y suspiro- ese sujeto no es prioridad ahora, es mas puedo decir que para la familia Shihōin ese asunto este terminado pues retiraron cargos y posibles represalias.

Señor y con mi asignación no hay cambios, pregunto Matsumoto.

Tu asignación no cambia Matsumoto, es mas te puedo pedir que estés más atenta porque esta última semana será la clave para tu asignación.

Espero que todos estén preparados para lo que se viene, porque las ratas saldrán cuando comencemos a sacar agua del pozo.

Si señor-contestaron todos.

Pueden irse y tengan buen domingo-el comandante abandono la sala y los dejo aun pensando el como de un día para otro las cosas habían cambiado y hoy tenían mas desafíos porque aun no sabían a quien buscaban.

...

Todos se fueron a desayunar juntos y luego cada cual fue a la comodidad de su casa, Nanao y Soi Fong se encontraban a en el departamento haciendo sus tareas de limpieza y preparando el almuerzo pues ya el medio día se aproximaba. Almorzaron juntas y ahora charlaban limpiando al terminar Soi fue a su habitación a prepararse cuando timbro su celular.

**Ya esta lista, porque ya me encuentro en la entrada esperándote**-Bien voy en camino-colgó y salió inmediatamente despidiéndose de Nanao, el mismo auto estaba en la entrada del edificio y ella subió de una vez, no había terminado de sentarse cuando el auto arranco y salió de manera rápida.

-No crees que vas algo rápido, te pueden multar, Soi aun intentaba colocarse el cinturón de seguridad y miraba de reojo a su novia.

**Ni un hola amor como has estado, nada de un pequeño beso o una llamada para ver como había amanecido**.

-Que…pero, quieres una inclinación en forma de saludo-dijo Soi en forma sarcástica- detente un momento por favor-su tono era mu serio pero sereno.

Yoruichi la miro de reojo y en el primer café que vio se aparco de forma rápida, apago el auto y estaba a punto de salir del auto cuando sintió que era detenida por la mano de Soi que había tomado su muñeca. Soi la miraba con incertidumbre pues no sabia que era lo que ella tenia, ya que se estaba comportando de una forma muy diferente a la que había visto ayer.

-Me dirás que sucede y si es posible me permites saludarte como es debido.

**_Cerro sus ojos unos segundos y giro su rostro para mirar de frente a Soi quien tenia un semblante serio_****- Te llame por la mañana para ver si mejor almorzábamos juntas pero no contestaste y a decir verdad intente varias veces y todas se fueron al buzón.**

_Soi sonrió de medio lado y con su mano acaricio suavemente el rostro de Yoruichi y se acerco para besarla levemente_-**Yoru la miro y dijo, no creas que con esto se…,** _no pudo terminar de hablar porque Soi volvió a reclamar sus labios una vez mas pero hoy el beso era un poco mas profundo tanto que termino el beso y se separa cuando casi quedaban sin aliento. _

-Yo también deseaba estar contigo Yoruichi, _sonrió y miraba como su novia aun no terminada de asimilar e saludo que le había dado._

**_Se abrazo a ella fuertemente_****-te extrañe solo deseaba estar contigo y me frustro no poder ni hablarte-****_hundió su rostro en el cuello de Soi._**

_Soi correspondió el abrazo y le acariciaba suavemente_- así que mi novia quiere mi total atención y me salió algo controladora, entremos a la cafetería y hablamos un poco te parece.

Yoruichi asintió en afirmación y poco a poco desprendió el abrazo y las dos salieron para dirigirse a tomar un café, Soi hizo sus pedidos y se sentaron en una mesa un poco alejado de los pocos clientes que había en el local. Sus pedidos fueron llevados casi al instante y después de un breve silencio Soi comenzó la charla.

-Bueno primero quiero decirte que si no te conteste fue porque tuve una llamada muy temprano avisando que teníamos una reunión urgente en la MPD estuve en esa reunión una hora y medio, luego me todos nos fuimos a desayunar y la verdad desde la reunión llevaba apagado el celular-dejo salir un suspiro suave- para mi es nuevo el tener ha alguien que quiera mi atención, cariño, tiempo y cuidado que sea ajeno a mis compañeros de trabajo, pero estoy mas que dispuesta a comprometerme y ser responsable contigo.

**_El rostro de la morena paso del asombro a la de una sonrisa de satisfacción_****- eres tan linda aunque no te lo propongas, la verdad es que también para mi es nuevo el necesitar a alguien en mi vida o el estar esperando por algo o alguien, siempre pensé que lo mejor era ser libre y sin ningún tipo de ataduras, pero extrañamente eso queda muy atrás. Antes de llevarte a i casa quería hablar contigo de algo importante.**

_-Soi la miro con el ceño fruncido_-no me digas que eres casada.

**_Yoruichi la miro con severidad_****- crees que hubiese dejado que me besaras si lo estuviese o en todo caso haber correspondido, no es nada de eso es algo importante para mi porque quiero que sepas quien soy en verdad**.

-Quien eres en verdad, espera no te entiendo- Soi comenzaba a preocuparse.

**Mi nombre no es tal cual lo conoces, lo que quiero decir es que desde que me encuentro en Japón casi todos me conocen como Kath Wang. Siendo que este nombre es utilizado por seguridad.**

-Kath….pero si tu me dijiste que te llamas Yoruichi Wang, entonces que me has engañado, su rostro de preocupación ahora cambiaba a un poco molesto.

**Soi no te engaño y no lo he hecho ahora solo te pido me dejes explicar y sobre todo que no lo veas todo en blanco y negro-dejo escapar un suspiro- no se si hay una forma en que puedas entender pero por mis consejeros y guardas toda persona que me conozca debe hacerlo con ese nombre por un nombre que en realidad es ficticio, eso será hasta el próximo viernes.**

-Pero entonces cual es tu nombre real y que tiene que ver el viernes

**Cuando te conocí y todas las veces que te encontraba, esperaba el momento en conocerte formalmente y aun así tenia miedo de que no me conocieras como soy en realidad, sin títulos ni apelativos rimbombantes. Porque todos me tratan como una princesa delicada o como alguien que es casi una deidad solo por ser una Shihōin, la heredera y futura cabeza de la gran poderosa familia noble más antigua de Japón.**

_Los ojos de Soi se abrieron abruptamente ante esa declaración y rápidamente se levanto de su asiento y se coloco junto a ella, miro hacia todos lados y la vio expectante de pies a cabeza_- estas loca como sueltas eso en un lugar publico, vamos te llevare a casa.

**No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho o crees que me he fumado algo para delirar de tal forma, aun no hemos terminado de hablar para que vayamos a casa.**

_Soi Fong se levanto rápidamente, tomo la mano de Yoruichi y tomo las llaves del auto que yacían en la mesa_- ven vamos que te llevo a casa y terminamos la charla ahí en privado.

Yoruichi no hizo mas que seguirla y salieron de la cafería lo mas rápido, ahora Soi había tomado el volante, mientras Yoruichi le daba la dirección de su casa el viaje fue en silencio después de las indicaciones, pero aun así llegaron rápido a su destino, una enorme mansión en la zona mas elegante de Tokio, donde solo e sabia vivían nobles, millonarios y algunas personas del gobierno, entraron a la mansión y rápidamente bajaron adentrándose en ella.

El ama de llaves se acerco y saludo formalmente a las recién llegadas-buenas tardes Lady Yoruichi, desea algo para usted y su invitada.

**Por ahora no deseamos nada por ahora, Ayaka, te llamare cuando desee algo.**

La ama de llaves se marcho no sin antes hacer un reverencia, Yoruichi caminaba rápidamente y Soi le seguía un poco atrás, entraron a una habitación que parecía un despacho y ahí tras el escritorio pudo divisar un enorme retrato de lo que parecían la familia Shihōin, retratados una joven Yoruichi junto a sus padres muy sonrientes.

**_Yoruichi se sentó en un sillón del despacho y miraba como Soi Fong no dejaba de ver el retrato familiar_****- bien no piensas hablar o al menos decir que piensas**.

_Se acerco a Yoruichi y se sentó a su lado_-Que puedo decir a todo esto, si no me tuvieses tan atontada por ti quizá te hubiese preguntado ayer como es que en la fiesta andabas con Rangiku pegada a tu lado, el porque sabias donde vivía o…- _en ese instante todo en ella se aclaro, el porque la noche de ayer al teléfono la escucho triste y luego el giro de la investigación_- tus padres-_dejo escapar un largo suspiro-_No se que quieres escuchar de mi solo se que te amo a ti, que si te llaman Kath Wang o si eres una Shihōin.

**_Yoruichi sonrió ampliamente ante tal declaración y se abrazo con fuerza a Soi Fong tirándola casi de espaldas al sofá_****- pensé que te molestarías o que terminarías conmigo.**

-Terminar dices-_Soi rodo los ojos y poco a poco se fue levantando un poco del sofá quedando frente a frente con su novia_- quizá algo molesta pero no contigo sino conmigo por no haberme dado preguntado tantas cosas antes, igual debería estar molesta por decir en publico quien eras, debes tener cuidado por tu seguridad.

**Soi, siempre he tratado desde que estoy en Japón llevar una vida normal aunque permanezca encerrada en la mansión ya que no puedo andar libremente, además se cuidarme. **

**-**No es seguro mientras las cosas no se aclaren y como tú misma lo has dicho hasta el viernes las cosas serán más manejables para ti.

**Quieres conocer la casa mientras voy a cambiarme por algo mas cómodo y luego te parece si nos vamos al jardín. Espera llamare a Ayaka- se acerco al escritorio y apretó un botón de pronto entraba por la puerta la ama de llaves que antes se habia presentado.**

-Llamaba Lady Yoruichi.

**Ayaka ella es Soi Fong, me agradaría que le muestres la casa y al terminar la lleves al jardín mientras voy a mi habitación**.

-Como ordene hare mi Lady- se inclino y luego miro a Soi- será un gusto acompañarle señorita Fong para mostrarle la casa Shihōin.

Yoruichi salió junto a Soi y Ayaka detrás de ellas, Yoruichi tomo las escaleras que le llevaban a la planta donde se encontraban las habitaciones. Unos quince minutos as tarde Soi se encontraba en el jardín que eras muy hermoso a sus ojos y a cualquiera que lo pudiese ver, al entrar podía verse que todo estaba rodeado de arboles de sakura y muchas flores de toda clase desde rosas, claveles, tulipanes y otras mas el medio había una especia de edificación en la cual se encontraban unas mesas y sillas y a un lado un pequeño banco cómodo.

Soi miraba sonriente como los rayos del sol penetraban suavemente sobre el follaje de la rama de los arboles haciendo que sus flores se vieran mas hermosas. Pero fue interrumpida cuando su novia hizo presencia.

**Espero que la espera no haya sido mucha**.

Soi giro para ver a su novia y quedo impactada por lo que vio tanto así que su rostro se tiño de un leve sonrojo. Y no pudo evitar que sus ojos viajaran por la esbelta figura de Yoruichi que llevaba una pequeña camisa sport color blanca que se le ceñía al cuerpo y de juego un pans deportivo color negro que descansaba en sus caderas.

**_Yoruichi sonrió al ver la cara de su novia y su sonrojo, se acerco y le dijo_****- dime te gusta lo que ves.**

-Yo...Disculpa Yoru- su sonrojo se hizo más evidente y bajo su mirada sin saber como responder.

**No te gusta como me veo- ****_pregunto de nuevo haciendo un puchero y abrazándose a ella_**_._

-Baka no es eso, eres hermosa como no me va a gustar como te ves- se aparto un poco deshaciendo el abrazo-vamos a sentarnos.

**Espera solo pediré que nos traigan un poco de té.**

Ayaka llego y tomo la orden y en instantes tenían servido lo que deseaban mas unas otras cosas más.-Si mi Lady no desea algo mas estaré pendiente de sus órdenes.

**Ayaka una cosa muy importante que quiero que sepas, de ahora en adelante Soi estará viniendo a casa con frecuencia así que espero que sea tratada como si lo hicieras conmigo.**

Así se hará Lady Yoruichi. Se inclino y salió rápidamente.

Ya estando a solas comenzaron a charlar y mas después se levantaron y recorrieron todo el jardín para cambiar se fueron a la sala para ver una película, Soi se sentó en la esquina del sofá mientras Yoruichi se acostó colocando su cabeza en las piernas de Soi al pasar el tiempo Soi interrumpió el silencio.

-Oye estaba pensando, ahora no se como voy a tratarte.

**Nani, que dices Soi- Yoruichi se levanto levemente**.

-Bueno como dices que no quieres ser tratada como una princesa- dijo en tono burlón.

Auch se escucho un quejido de Soi luego de una pequeña risa- Yoruichi golpeo suavemente a Soi por la broma que le había hecho y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas cuando vio que Soi no paraba de reírse, en la lucha por librarse de Yoruichi y esta por no dejar a su presa las dos cayeron del sofá al piso quedando Soi sobre su novia. Las dos agitadas por la actividad se quedaron viéndose y luego de un breve instante se acercaron en un beso un poco apasionado, las manos de Yoruichi tomaron el cuello de Soi para acercarla más a su cuerpo y profundizar el beso, Soi dejo escapar un leve gemido ante la acción y como un acto inconsciente o mas bien natural dejo su mano vagar por el cuerpo bien formado de la piel morena. Inesperadamente escucharon que alguien se acercaba y se separaron inmediatamente y se levantaron del piso.

En efecto, uno de los sirvientes llego para preguntar si ya deseaban pasar al comedor pues la cena ya estaba lista. Así que se desplazaron al comedor con una amplia sonrisa y tomadas de la mano.

….

Espero sea de su agrado-sin mas les deseo buen inicio de semana.


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO No 14**

La cena se llevo a cabo muy bien para la pareja ya que degustaron la comida entre sonrisas y pequeñas muestras de cariño, a la vista de cualquiera se pudiese pensar que llevaban mucho tiempo de estar juntas por la manera en que se relacionaban era como estar en su mundo aparte donde solo existían ellas dos y nadie mas.

-Creo que debería irme, se esta haciendo tarde y mañana tengo un día muy ocupado, dijo suavemente Soi.

**_Yoruichi hizo un mohín-_**** no yo no quiero que te vayas aun, acabamos de cenar es que acaso no esperaras el postre que tengo para ti- ****_le lanzo un guiño acompañado de una mirada sensual_**_._

-_Soi fue presa de sus sonrojos_- deja de avergonzarme de esa manera, crees que no me doy cuenta que has agarrado gusto a molestar de esa manera, te advierto que no juegues con fuego que te puedes quemar- _Soi la miraba con una sonrisa traviesa._

**_La mujer morena sonrió ampliamente y se acerco a Soi_****- no me importaría quemarme si fuese el caso, ya se que a pesar de tu semblante estricto y serio hay una mujer muy apasionada.**

-Por Kami tu no tienes remedio-_Soi inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y se quedo un rato pensando, en un instante sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban- se enderezo y apoyo su cabeza en la de su novia que la abrazaba cálidamente_- entonces princesa me da permiso de retirarme-_sonreía suavemente._

**Baka, deja de decirme así-****_le pellizco suavemente_****- esta bien te llevare a casa- ****_dijo cansinamente._**

-No, tu te quedas acá y yo me iré por mi cuenta, solo llamo un taxi y todo resuelto.

**Soi yo puedo ir a dejarte, cual es el tema de irte sola y que no te acompañe-****_Yoruichi miraba a Soi esperando respuesta y frunció el ceño al ver como su novia pasaba sobre ella mirando hacia otro lado_****- increíble viniendo de ti Soi, ashs dejarías de ser oficial no…es por mi seguridad es acaso eso teniente**.

-Si, pero no lo hago por ser oficial así que deja la molestia, solo me preocupa tu seguridad como tu novia- _se acerco a ella y la abrazo_- te molestas por ello, pero yo me sentiría mas tranquila si no regresas sola a casa.

**Puedo cuidarme sola Soi, no soy una muñequita, un Shihōin debe saber sobre defensa y seguridad, sino todo lo que se ha construido por generaciones en esta familia seria un fraude- ****_miro a Soi_****- y te lo puedo demostrar cuando quieras.**

-_La miro seriamente_- acaso me esta retando- _bufo suavemente_- de todas maneras eso nunca sucederá.

**_Sonrió con seguridad y en tono socarrón le reto_****- acaso temes salir dañada en tu orgullo-al ver como la cara de su novia cambiaba ante sus palabras se dio cuenta que iba por el camino correcto para obtener lo que quería, que era ese pequeño enfrentamiento- ****_que te parece mañana por la noche._**

-_Soi extrañamente sintió esa punzada de molestia ante las palabras retadoras de su novia, solo por el simple hecho de ser competitiva no le deba lugar a negarse a ese enfrentamiento y aun así lo sopesaba porque no quería pelear con su novia_- no pienso pelear contigo, por favor no lo te pongas densa- _se acerco a ella y la abrazo_.

**Quédate esta noche acá, hay muchas habitaciones- ****_hundió su rostro en el cuello de Soi y aspiro su perfume_****- además quiero mis buenas noches.**

_-Sonrió ante el comentario_- quisiera quedarme contigo pero no es correcto-_acaricio despacio su cabello_- así que me daria un beso que me voy marchando porque si no en verdad me quedare acá.

**Llévate el auto entonces, mañana puedo mandar para que vayan por el sin ningún problema, así yo también me sentiré mas aliviada si te vas en auto- ****_caminaron juntas abrazadas hacia el amplio garaje de la mansión_****- adentro están la llaves.**

-_Soi se acerco a ella tomándole de la cintura acortando la distancia de sus cuerpos_- te he dicho lo hermosa que eres y lo mucho que te quiero.

**_Yoruichi sonrió ante las palabras de su novia y asintió con su cabeza_****- no me había dicho que me quería, pero soy feliz de saberlo – ****_la beso suavemente y Soi respondió el beso con la misma intensidad, Yoruichi fue terminando el beso lentamente y termino dando pequeños besos a los labios de su novia pegando mas sus cuerpos, al final dio terminado el beso y quedo abrazada a Soi_****- en verdad hubiese querido te quedaras, cuando llegues a casa me llamas.**

_-Soi_ _sintió que el abrazo era desecho poco a poco y sonrió ante la, petición de su novia_- muy bien señorita hare como usted mande.

...

Así fue como la tarde noche que habían pasado juntas terminaba, Yoruichi miraba como su novia salía de su casa en el auto y suspiro al pensar como en unos pocos días ella se había convertido en alguien muy importante, Soi por su parte en su camino a casa pensaba en todo lo que había pasado ese día con su novia y sobre todo pensar que haría para no tener algún problema cuando las personas que mas quiere y considera familia se enteren quien es realmente su novia. Con todo eso en mente llego a casa, parqueo el auto y dijo al portero que mañana vendría por el y subió rápidamente al departamento, entro y al llegar vio que no había nadie en la sala así que se dirigió a su habitación llevándose la sorpresa de que Rangiku se encontraba en su cama esperándola.

Abejita esperaba por ti- se levanto de la cama de Soi y puso sus manos en sus caderas con una cara extrañamente seria- ahora señorita me va a decir quien es esa mujer que acapara su tiempo.

-Nani- frunció su ceño, suspiro y luego se relajo- Mat pensé que estarías contenta de que yo tuviese a alguien, Nanao lo esta.

Suavizo su postura y sonrió- si lo estoy Soi-chan puedo ver como tus ojos tienen un brillo especial desde que andas mmm podría decirse recolectando polen- le guiño un ojo con picardía.

-Con ustedes no hay remedio-dijo Soi con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Bueno te dejo descansar, es tarde y mañana tengo que salir de nuevo a mi asignación.

…..

**Lunes 8:00 AM MPD COLMENA**

Todos estaban reunidos revisando desde hace una hora los nuevos archivos y registros que se les había dado para el tomar con mucha responsabilidad el curso de la investigación, cuando extrañamente un sonido saco a todos de concentración.

Lo siento- dijo Soi mientras leía el mensaje de texto en su celular el cual decía- _**Hola mi niña hermosa, ya estoy en el trabajo así que espero te encuentres bien y pienses en mi. Pd. Te extraño y quiero verte xox**_. Soi sonreía tontamente, para luego teclear rápidamente y enviado su respuesta respectiva. _Hi preciosa, me alegra leerte y yo también trabajo así que espero verla por la noche. Pd. Esos besos y abrazos los cobrare cuando nos veamos._

Ohh el amor flota en el aire-dijo Sunshui de forma burlona, mientras Soi se ruborizaba sin evitarlo.

Todo el ambiente cambio mientras la puerta se abrió dejando entra la figura del comandante ante ellos, todos se levantaron y dieron el saludo oficial respectivo, mientras el los veía con una mirada inquisidora.

Tengo una asignación especial para esta tarde noche, hoy abra una pequeña reunión en la mansión Shihōin en la bahía, el consejo se reúne para preparar detalles finales de la presentación del Heredero. Por lo tanto Sunshui y Soi van los dos juntos a este trabajo. Ya conocen el lugar y solo estarán ahí para protección y que nada extraño suceda. Nano y Ukitake Nemu viene para acá y les ayudara con una nueva información sobre antiguos registros de trabajadores de la empresa Shihōin que fueron despedidos, cesados y en otros casos renunciaron en los años anteriores y el tiempo en que ocurrió el accidente aéreo.

Yama-ji nuestra misión es solo cuidar al consejo o también debemos escoltarlos-pregunto Sunshui.

Llegaran antes y revisaran el perímetro, no queremos sorpresas como la vez anterior, la lista de sirvientes esta en su correo y procederán a revisarlos, y cuidaran de que la reunión no sufra algún percance hasta que ellos se vayan. Espero que comiencen esa asignación de inmediato a las 1500 horas, porque la reunión comenzara alas 1700.

Si comandante-espetaron los dos.

El comandante se retiro y ellos volvieron a sus actividades, Nemu se unió a ellos comenzaron la descarga de todos los registro y se pusieron a revisar cada hoja de vida de los ex empleados de la empresa Shihōin.

Cuanto tiempo atrás debemos de ver los registros –pregunto Nemu.

Quizá de diez a cinco años atrás de la fecha del accidente- espeto Ukitake.

Volvieron a sus registros buscando de forma mas minuciosa, extrañamente todos habían tomado un año especifico, pero Nemu que había llevado con ella su propia computadora que dicho sea de paso era una que les asignaban especialmente a los genios en informática como era ella. Todo el día se lo habían pasado revisando perfiles de lo mas aburridos y aun no encontraban nada y el tiempo se iba inminentemente.

Teniente Nanao, dijo suavemente Nemu, Nano se acerco a ella- bueno no se si hice bien pero pude tomar la información y seccione los despedidos normales, faltas y otros casos de despidos, luego los separe de renuncias y otras causas en los años anteriores del accidente y luego baje los perfiles de vida de cada uno buscando peligros potenciales y arrojo varios nombres.

Nanao vio con asombro una gran sonrisa dibujo su rostro- Muy bien hecho Nemu, esto acortara mas la revisión de registros, eres una genio- la palmeo suavemente.

-Espera pon el perfil de este- Nano señalo la pantalla y Nemu tecleo rápidamente- Sōsuke Siho, busca su hoja de vida y el motivo de despido. Nemu tecleo rápidamente en su computadora y se desplego en un click toda la información.

Oigan encontramos algo interesante- Nano expreso y de pronto todos tomaron atención y fueron junto a ellas.

Ukitake leía- Sōsuke Siho Jefe de ingeniería y departamento de investigación. Ingeniero químico y mecánico, Doctorado en Bioquímica y Aeronáutica. Grandes logros con la compañía y fue el inventor de muchas armas de tecnología química. Trabajo bajo las órdenes de Shihōin Takumi dos meses mas bien cuando el acababa de tomar el puesto de heredero y fue retirado de labores de forma deshonrosa y en silencio.

-Vaya el Shihōin no se anduvo con cuentos, pero no dice nada sobre el motivo del despido, espeto Sunshui.

Busca algún familiar vivo-dijo rápidamente Soi Fong.

Todos se tensaron cuando vieron la foto del único familiar vivo- será que el niño bonito esta metido en todo esto- espeto Sunshui.

La foto de Sōsuke Aizen apareció como familiar de Sōsuke Siho. Este era su abuelo y extrañamente los dos tenían vínculo con la empresa de la familia Shihōin.

Tenemos al sospechoso numero uno, ahora debemos buscar el porque fue despedido y creo que lo primero será ver si hay registros de algún arresto para cualquiera de los dos y llamen al señor Kisuke Urahara para pedir algún registro o justificación de despido de este sujeto.

Ustedes dos- es tarde no creen- dijo Nanao con tono serio a Soi y Sunshui.

Abejita vamos que se nos hará tarde para la asignación, se levantaron y salieron a toda prisa de la MPD. Su camino las afueras de Tokio por la bahía revisaban sus armas y lo que tenían que hacer.

Bueno como tú eres pequeña soy el encargado- dijo en tono burlón y sonriente Sunshui.

Soi lo miro de reojo- bien jefe pero advierto que no hare todo el trabajo.

Sunshui hizo un puchero- como crees que haría eso Soi-chan, además es una buena oportunidad para que me cuentes un poco sobre tu diosa de chocolate.

Soi abrió sus ojos con sorpresa y se sonrojo ante la notable descripción que hizo Sunshui- como es que sabes de ella.

Yo no pierdo el ojo de las niñas bonitas, además te vi en la fiesta o mejor dicho las vi a las dos, esas miradas que se lanzaban la una a la otra, y extrañamente sus tardanzas en el tocador- me hiciste sentir orgulloso mi abejita- dijo con una cara de satisfacción- además es nuestro trabajo el observa conductas extrañas.

Soi pasó su mano por su rostro y suspiro- lo saben todos o solo tú y Nanao.

Bueno Ukitake me dijo que te miraba distraída al principio y cuando yo ate cabos, le dije que quizá eran tus días del mes y a mi Nanao-chan no puedo ocultarle nada y ella me amenazo con cortarme la lengua si decía algo sobre ello a alguien más.

Soi tenia su ceño fruncido- porque mis días del mes tiene que salir en sus conversaciones- suspiro- gracias por no decir nada, se que quieren conocerla pero hay cosas que están complicadas con respecto a asuntos de su familia y mientras eso no se resuelve prefiero las cosas sean privadas.

Entiendo abejita-le guiño un ojo- lo prohibido es una gran aliciente sino mírame a mi. Seguí tu consejo y bueno Nano-chan me tiene a prueba para al final darme el si esperado.

Soi sonrió ante la noticia- tenemos acaso que celebrarlo cuando suceda. Los dos sonrieron y tan pronto termino la conversación ya habían llegado a las puertas de la mansión Shihōin.

**Mansión Shihōin 5:00 PM Bahía de Tokio**

Esperaban la llegada de los tres miembros del concejo de la familia Shihōin, Sunshui y Soi ya habían requisado toda la mansión en busca de algo sospechoso o fuera de lugar como ya habían estado ahí la vez pasada ya sabían todo sobre la mansión y les fue mas fácil para hacer su labor, en cuanto a la revisión de los empleados fueron muy minuciosos y respetuoso aun así se admiraron de que los empleados hicieron su labor mas fácil ya que según decían le debían respeto y honra a la familia que servían.

Ahora veía como los tres ancianos entraban a su junta con toda la formalidad posible y ellos se dispusieron a tomar sus posiciones ante la reunión, Soi estaría tras las puertas del salón de la reunión y Sunshui vigilaría los alrededores y asi al cabo de media hora cambiaban los papeles.

Aprovechando su inspección a los jardines Soi tomo su teléfono- sonó una…dos y escucho con una grana sonrisa la voz del otro lado.

**_Te estoy esperando para cenar, cuanto saldrás del trabajo._**

_-Lo siento Yoru, no creo poder verte hoy, estoy en una asignación con el consejo Shihōin._

**_Porque no pediste que otra persona fuera por ti, Soi en verdad quería verte, además no creo que nada pase con ellos, solo es una reunión para ultimar detalles para el viernes._**

_-Tengo un deber y responsabilidad y no se debe tomar todo a la ligera con la seguridad, aunque quisiera estar contigo en este momento no se puede._

**_Me quedas debiendo de ti y para cuando nos veamos me lo cobrare._**

_-Si lo se, yo también te quiero así que cene y duerma muy bien._

**_Ten cuidado y no seas imprudente, besos_**_._

Cortó la llamada y volvió a su total concentración, la oscuridad de la noche caía sobre la bahía y según lo que se escuchaba por el movimiento dentro de la mansión la reunión acababa de terminar. Vio salir a Sunshui tras los ancianos que se despedían uno con otros en formalidad antigua, ella se acerco a Sunshui que se encontraba más cerca de ellos.

Nos vamos- espeto Sunshui y ella asintió, se despidieron de los ancianos y vieron como cada uno ellos subía a su propio auto, ellos caminaban al suyo cuando vieron que el mas anciano de los tres se acercaba hacia ellos, detuvieron su andar y este se les acerco.

-Quería agradecer su cuidado para esta reunión y su gran trabajo- se inclino un poco agradeciendo.

No tiene que agradecer es nuestro trabajo-dijo suavemente Soi Fong y Sunshui asintió junto a ella.

-Me imagino que regresan a Tokio por la vía principal.

No, iremos por la de un sentido para llegar mas rápido, dijo Sunshui.

Que bien eso significa que tendré escolta policial-sonrió el anciano Soujiro.

Los dos tenientes sonrieron ante el hecho de servir de escolta pero ya que iban por le mismo camino les pareció que seria una buena forma de terminar su asignación- claro que seremos su escolta. Todos se fueron a sus respectivos transportes.

Iniciaron su camino a casa y ellos fieles a su palabra sirvieron de escolta al mas anciano de los conejeros de la familia, iban tras el auto en que el anciano se transportaba, todo el camino fue tranquilo y sin ningún percance y ahora ya se encontraban entrando a un área mas poblaba y salían de las calles mas privadas y grandes mansiones estaban en un alto cuando de pronto la luz cambio extrañamente y el carro que iba delante de ellos avanzo unos metros mientras ellos intentaban seguirlos el semáforo volvió a cambiar rápidamente evitando su avance, estos los puso alertas, a punto de poner la sirena para avanzar sobre la luz roja vieron un auto seguir con una velocidad muy alta el auto del anciano que avanzaba delante de ellos y apretaron la marcha detrás del auto sospechoso, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el auto había chocado con un impacto considerable empujando el auto unos metros adelante, llegando cerca vieron como del auto salía un sujeto tambaleándose un poco Sunshui que aun no había puesto la sirena por la rapidez de los acontecimientos para ir tras del auto en cuestión, parqueo a un lado corriendo tras el delincuente, mientras Soi salió corriendo un poco detrás de Sunshui. Cuando llego a esquina vio como Sunshui a unos pasos de ella peleaba con el sospechoso cuando un disparo sonó de pronto, Soi saco su arma y pronto vio como Sunshui caía al piso de la en medio de la calle herido, en un rápido movimiento Soi se lanzo sobre el tipo y forcejeaba para quitarle el arma de sus manos lo cual logro pero en un rápido movimiento el sospechoso saco un cuchillo con el cual hirió levemente el brazo izquierdo de Soi cuando otro sonido del disparo de un arma se escucho, Sunshui había disparado al sospechoso parado detrás de Soi y sangrando del lado izquierdo de su abdomen

Es sospechoso callo muerto pues el disparo fue a muerte, Soi volvió su vista a Sunshui y se asusto al ver donde había dado el disparo del delincuente- estoy bien dijo Sunshui con un poco de dificultad, hay que ir por el anciano y llamar la ambulancia. Soi asintió y salió con rapidez hacia el accidente, fue al auto y llamo por radio e informo sobre oficial herido y un accidente de automovilístico de uno de los consejeros de la familia Shihōin, dio la ubicación cuando vio que el auto que impacto comenzaba a incendiarse se acerco al auto y vio que el conductor estaba sin vida, fue a la parte de atrás por el otro lado del impacto tomando lo signo vitales del anciano que se encontraba ensangrentado y muy herido, aun con todo estaba vivo, comenzó a sacarlo despacio evitando algún otro daño que podía causarle, lo llevaba sobre sus hombros sacándolo unos metros fuera del incendio en el auto y colocándolo detrás de otros autos parqueados en la calle, cuando caminaba hacia el auto en que ellos se transportaban para sacarlo lejos de ahí escucho que las sirenas se acercaban, Sunshui venia a paso lento acercándose al lugar de los hechos viendo como Soi sacaba el auto lejos del accidente unos metros se había alejado salió del auto y una explosión salida del auto estremeció el lugar lanzando unos metros por el impacto de la explosión Sunshui se lleno de miedo al pensar que la explosión había impactado a Soi, cuando vio los destellos de las sirenas de la MPD y unas ambulancias llegar se desplomo en un desmayo.

**MPD Tokio Central**

El comandante Yamamoto había recibido el informe de los efectivos de radio sobre lo que había pasado, este envió con urgencia algunas patrullas que estuviesen cercanas y llamo rápidamente a la heredera de la familia Shihōin para informar el accidente de uno de los ancianos consejeros. Todo había pasado en unos breves minutos llamo al forense y al mejor equipo científico para que se hicieran cargo de la escena del crimen y se dirigió a la colmena donde aun se encontraban los otros miembros del grupo.

El comandante entro a la sala con un rostro serio y preocupado, Dejen lo que están haciendo hubo un percance importante con Soi y Sunshui al parecer están heridos.

Nanao y Ukitake palidecieron ante la noticia, eran los único que se encontraban en la colmena en espera de sus compañeros y avanzando en lo que investigaban.

Ukitake necesito te hagas cargo de la logística y todo lo concerniente a lo sucedido, llévate a uno de los novatos contigo, Nanao vendrás conmigo al hospital y seria bueno llevaras ropas para los dos si es que tiene acá alguna de cambio, no se cuales sean sus heridas pero me dijeron que Soi aviso de un oficial herido, luego nada en la radio y no contestan sus teléfonos así que no se cual es la situación, así andando.

Nanao corrió a los casilleros y tomo ropas limpias para los dos, estaba muy preocupa y nerviosa, tuvo que tomar un poco de aire y tomar control de si para salir detrás del comandante que la esperaba a la salida de la MPD. Al bajar vio a Ukitake que se acerco a ella y le abrazo.

Calma Nanao, ellos estarán bien ya veras, te pido me mantengas informado de todo y avísale a Rangiku- se separo del abrazo y salió hacia el lugar del accidente. Ella fue rápidamente al automóvil donde el comandante ya la esperaba impaciente y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo hacia el hospital.

….

**Casa de Shihōin Tokio.**

Yoruichi se encontraba cenando y como no quería comer sola por el hecho de que su novia le había plantado por cuestiones de trabajo había rogado a Rangiku de quedarse a cenar y ahora se encontraban charlando cuando el teléfono de Yoruichi comenzó a sonar, esta extrañada contesto rápidamente al ver quien le llamaba, su rostro tomo un semblante muy serio y preocupado ante la llamada, momentos después colgó e hizo una rápida llamada.

**Kisuke, Soujiro-Sama tuvo un accidente, avísale a tu abuelo y que avise a Hiromi-domo, yo llamare al Unohana para que tenga todo listo. Al cortar la llamada con Kisuke volvió a marcar otro numero- Unohana lamento molestarle es Shihōin Yoruichi, uno de los consejeros familiares tuvo un accidente y me agradaría que usted y su equipo se hicieran cargo, muchas gracias y agradezco su ayuda. Colgó y froto sus sienes. Estaba a punto de decirle a Matsumoto que tenía que ir al Hospital por una emergencia cuando escucho la conversación a lo lejos.**

Se escucho otro sonido de teléfono y Rangiku respondió- su rostro palideció al escuchar su interlocutor- a donde fueron llevados dijo con un hilo de voz, llama cuando lo sepas- corto la llamada. Matsumoto no sabia que hacer cuando vio a Yoruichi de pie delante de ella.

**Que paso, pregunto Yoruichi**.

Están heridos- dijo con incredulidad Matsumoto.

**Yoruichi palideció al recordar que Soi estaba asignada al cuidado de esa reunión, así que tomo acción rápidamente- vamos al hospital rápido**.

Al subir al auto Yoruichi arranco y salió a toda velocidad sin importar que un teniente fuese a su lado, tomo su celular y volvió a llamar-**Kisuke busca las ambulancias que llevan todos los heridos en el accidente de la casa Shihōin con Unohana, hazlo rápido**- en el camino ni una ni otra dijo algo.

…..

Los heridos fueron llevados al Hospital de Especialidades de Tokio Central, el más moderno y ostentoso hospital que solo los ricos y poderosos pueden darse el lujo e pagar, fueron llevados cada uno a una sala especial tomados por la mejor Medico de todo Japón la doctora Unohana Retsu.

Vio lo heridos y al gravedad que tenían en sus heridas, los tres habían llegado inconscientes pero solo uno tenia heridas de mucha gravedad así que opto por ella tomar ese caso y dejar a sus mejores colaboradores a cargo de los otros dos heridos.

Isane hazte cargo de los oficiales heridos asistida de Hanataro, al parecer la herida de bala en el oficial salió así que no será mucho problema, mas tarde vendré a ver los avances.

Si doctora-dijeron los dos doctores y colaboradores de la doctora. Cada cual entro a su sala y comenzaron a trabajar en los heridos.

…

Que fueron llevados al Hospital de Especialidades, pero como se les ocurre llevar ahí a unos oficiales de la MPD-Yamamoto sulfuraba por la radio- bien vamos hacia allí.

Comandante, porque ahí, pregunto Nanao.

Ordenes de la familia Shihōin- dijo con tono serio y desvió su camino hacia el dichoso nosocomio.

...

bueno aca otra actualizacion, espero sea de su agrado -.- ha sido uno de los capitulos mas reacios a ser terminado pero al fin se logro :P

agradezco sus reviews y el que se tomen tiempo de leer.. deseandoles una buena semana me despido de ustedes.


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO No 15**

Matsumoto y Yoruichi fueron las primeras en llegar al hospital extrañamente para ellas todo los acontecimientos iban a un ritmo lento, pero dentro de ellas se agolpaba el temor de lo que pueda acontecer en el hospital, llegaron a la recepción y la Shihōin hablo.

**Busco a la Doctora Unohana Retsu, ella atiende unos casos especiales que vinieron con urgencia.**

Si, esperábamos su llegada señorita, ella esta en el cuarto piso operando a uno de los heridos, según indicaciones de la doctora parte del ala este de ese piso esta a su entera disposición.

**Muchas gracias, posiblemente venga oficiales de la MPD, así que le pido indicarles el lugar donde nos encontramos.**

La mujer asintió a la petición y vio como ellas desaparecían de sus vista, así avanzaron a través del hospital hacia el elevador todo esto con la mirada expectante y llena de preocupación de Matsumoto. Llegaron al piso indicado y se dirigieron al lado este del piso, iban a pasos mas rápidos de lo normal y con sus ojos inspeccionando todo el lugar en busca de los heridos.

….

Mientras tanto en la sala donde eran atendidos los oficiales, Soi Fong ya había recobrado el conocimiento y después de su despertar se apresuro a levantarse violentamente preguntando por Sunshui y el anciano, sintiendo un dolor en su cuerpo viniendo de un pequeño quejido.

Oficial esta en el hospital y todos están siendo atendidos, le pido serenidad ya que logro romper un punto en la sutura- espeto el doctor que la miraba con preocupación.

Soi miro sorprendida el lugar y fijo su vista al brazo donde había sido herida y esta se encontraba siendo cosida, miro al doctor y volvió su mirada alrededor en un escrutinio viendo a un lado vio a otro medico y una enfermera tratando a Sunshui.

-Como se encuentra el, pregunto un poco temerosa.

A pesar de haber sido herido de bala se puede decir que tuvo suerte, así como entro la bala salió limpiamente, aunque la perdida de sangre por la tardanza de las unidades de emergencia hizo meya en su organismo, aun así igual que usted salieron muy bien parados.

-Soi dio una media sonrisa- y el anciano, como se encuentra.

Muy delicado según primeros reconocimientos, pero la mejor doctora le esta tratando solo hay que esperar que sea lo suficiente, aun así salir vivos de ahí según lo que se vio en las noticias ha sido muy asombroso oficial tres de cuatro es bueno- dijo el doctor dando una leve sonrisa a Soi y trato de terminar los puntos en la herida.

…..

El comandante junto a Nanao llegaban al hospital y se dirigieron hacia la recepción tomando las indicaciones se apresuraron a llegar, Matsumoto y Yoruichi estaban esperando a un lado de la recepción ya que les habían indicado que los heridos estaban siendo tratados, Yoruichi se encontraba muy nerviosa pensando en como es que habían atentado contra uno de sus consejeros, cuando vio que se acercaba su gran amigo Kisuke, al verlo se levanto y este se apresuro a su encuentro.

**Kisuke, como esta tu abuelo y Hiromi.**

Ellos están bien en casa, bueno un poco preocupados por Soujiro-Domo y habrá mañana otra reunión urgente ante el suceso, el comandante Yamamoto mando custodia para los dos y bueno incremente la vigilancia propia privada de cada uno.

**_Yoruichi dejo escapar un suspiro y su cara cambio de preocupación a una llena de angustia_****-porque esta pasando esto Kisuke-. ****_pregunto acongojada_**

Kisuke la abrazo- no se Yoru pero lo resolveremos como siempre hemos hecho, solo hay que tener fuerza y enfoque- susurro a su oído- ella estará bien oía la radio policial y ella hizo el llamado de emergencia, es una guerrera.

**_La Shihōin se tenso al escuchar lo que Kisuke le decía_****-no he podido saber mucho y no dejo de preocuparme.**

Matsumoto miraba la escena y su cabeza no dejaba de sentirse mas preocupada cuando vio que el comandante venia seguida de Nanao, se levanto inmediatamente alertando un poco a Kisuke y Yoruichi.

Dime Matsumoto has sabido algo, como se encuentran-le espeto el comandante.

Están siendo atendidos así que aun no salen a dar parte comandante- dijo tristemente Matsumoto.

**Comandante- saludo Yoruichi.**

Señorita podríamos hablar un momento- espeto Yamamoto denotando un poco de formalidad.

Estaban a punto de alejarse un poco para hablar cuando la doctora Unohana salió de un sala y se dirigía a la otra sala para saber el estado de los otros heridos cuando vio a las personas que esperaban noticias.

**Unohana- ****_se apresuro Yoruichi a ponerse delante de ella para saber alguna noticia._**

Yoruichi-san buenas noches, saludo con una agradable sonrisa y detuvo su andar.

**Quisiéramos saber el estado de los heridos- ****_dijo nerviosamente Yoruichi._** De pronto todos se acercaron a la doctora para escuchar lo que hablaba.

Bueno con respecto al Soujiro-san las cosas son muy delicadas sus heridas fueron graves y su edad avanzada no es algo que pueda ayudar a una recuperación rápida, que viniera con vida aun con todo lo que paso ha sido mas que un gran logro, pero de ahí solo queda esperar que su fortaleza ayude a la recuperación, estas 24 horas son de mucha importancia- suspiro la doctora-por ahora estará en cuidados intensivos y con respecto a los oficiales estaba a punto de ver como evolucionaron, sus heridas no eran muy graves y con la fortaleza física que tienen no creo que estén en peligro de vida- sonrió suavemente.

Todos los presentes suspiraron un poco en alivio de sus preocupaciones y después de eso la doctora trato de proseguir su camino- bueno si me disculpan iré a verificar el estado de los oficiales.

**Unohana, será que puedo acompañarte- ****_dijo suavemente Yoruichi y vio como todos se giraron a verle_****- bueno también creo que el comandante le gustaría verificar la salud de sus tenientes**.

Claro Yoruichi-san pueden acompañarme, solo pido que por favor no interfieran con el tratamiento, síganme por favor.

Los dos asintieron y caminaron tras la doctora, mientras los otros tres se quedaron atrás con mejores expectativas ante lo sucedido. Kisuke vio a las Tenientes aun preocupadas y se acerco a hablarles-No se preocupen este hospital es uno de los mejores y la doctora Retsu Unohana es de los mejores por no decir la mejor de todo Japón, recuerden si lo puedes pagar puedes burlar a la muerte- Las chicas sonrieron ante el comentario y esto suavizo el ambiente.

…

Entraron a la sala y vieron delante de ellos dos camillas a cada lado- pueden venir tras de mi pero sin tocar nada o decir algo- dijo Unohana y se apresuro unos pasos adelante- Isane informe por favor- tomo unos minutos y se acerco al lado de ella seguido muy detrás de el comandante y Yoruichi.

Revise la herida y como lo había dicho la bala entro y salió limpiamente sin tocar órgano alguno, se procedió a la limpieza de cualquier material como pólvora y sustancias externas, por ahora se esta suturando y se le aplico una transfusión por la perdida de plaquetas, aun permanece inconsciente pero sus signos vitales muy favorables para su pronta recuperación- dijo Isane.

Unohana se acerco al Teniente y reviso un poco su herida, y vio el historial de lo que se le suministraba- pásalo a una habitación n cuanto terminen la transfusión, buen trabajo Kosetsu.

Camino hacia el otro lado y vio que la ahí todo estaba en un aspecto mejor y no decir los que le seguían, a Yoruichi casi le salta el corazón al ver que Soi Fong se encontraba despierta y un doctor se encontraba junto a ella tomando nota y una enfermera limpiaba sus heridas y vendaba unas que otras.

Parece que acá las cosas van mejor- espeto Unohana- el doctor la miro y sonrió, mientras Soi vio que detrás de ella venia Yoruichi lo cual le hizo sonreír levemente, pero tomo seriedad cuando vio al comandante a un lado.

-Comandante- dijo Soi _Fong y trato de levantarse un poco de la camilla siendo detenida por la doctora con su mano_- agradecería que la paciente se abstenga de movimientos brusco que pueden romper los puntos o abrir alguna herida- dijo con suavidad y una leve sonrisa haciendo que Soi se pusiese nerviosa y optara por obedecer inmediatamente- Si, perdón Doctora- Yamada informe por favor.

Herida corto punzante en el brazo izquierdo, la herida no cortó ninguna arteria importante pero fue profunda por lo cual tuvo una perdida de sangre considerable, tiene quemaduras leves en su mano derecha y heridas variadas en la parte izquierda de su rostro y muchas otras en su espalda que son mayores posiblemente por esquirlas de la explosión, se limpio y saturo la herida, pero al despertar de su inconsciencia se rompieron unos punto y se volvió a suturar, por lo demás creo que cuidados menores y un poco de descanso hará que vuelva a su trabajo lo mas pronto posible ya que al parecer no puede estar un momento quieta- el doctor sonrió ante su ultimo comentario dejando una Soi un poco sonrojada..

Pásala a una habitación y que este en observación acá hasta el día de mañana, buen trabajo a todos –dijo Unohana- Oficial espero pueda quedarse en reposo para su recuperación completa. Soi asintió y después vio como la doctora se marchaba y los otros doctores detrás de ella quedando solo las enfermeras, el comandante y Yoruichi. De pronto vieron que entraba una enfermera con una silla de ruedas y llegaba hasta ellos.

Oficial debemos trasladarle a su habitación, me haría el favor de subir a la silla- dijo la enfermera suavemente. Soi estaba apunto de renegar cuando vio la mirada seria de Yoruichi y escucho a su comandante decir- Soi a la silla es una orden- con esto no tuvo mas que obedecer y dejarse llevar saliendo de la sala de tras del comandante y Yoruichi que le miraba de soslayo, estaban saliendo de la sala cuando vio que adelante se encontraban Nanao y Matsumoto que al verle salir corrieron hacia ella.

Matsumoto se acerco a Soi y cuando la vio se apresuro a llevar su mano cariñosamente hacia las heridas en su rostro- mira como te han dejado-

Nanao llego a su lado, Soi-chan me alegro verte bien.

-_Soi sonrió_ _levemente y tomo la mano de Rangiku que acariciaba sus heridas_- estaré bien solo son unos rasguños- _miro hacia Nanao_- lo siento Nanao no puede cuidar muy bien de Sunshui.

Nanao sonrió levemente- el esta bien y tu también abejita, además el es el que tenia que cuidar de ti era el responsable.

Todos veían la escena y aunque parecía una normal entre compañeros, pero para una morena el ver como su novia y objeto de sus afectos era acariciada suavemente y con cariño por una voluptuosa mujer no puedo evitar sentir unos celos tanto así que estaba a punto de hacer algo al respecto pero sintió la mano de Kisuke tomarla del hombro haciendo que ella volteara su vista a el, vio como el negaba con la cabeza en forma negativa. Instantes después la enfermera avanzo hasta una habitación diciendo que esperaran un omento antes de entrar, luego vieron como Sunshui era sacado en una cama para ser llevado a otra habitación.

Yamamoto, Yoruichi y Kisuke tomaron un poco de distancia y comenzaron su charla- bien señorita Shihōin, esto ha salido un poco inesperado todos creíamos que todo iba en su contra pero parece que ahora van tras los ancianos consejeros de la casa Shihōin, por la tonto envié patrullas por seguridad a sus casas estarán ahí día y noche, y con respecto a usted desearía que mejor se quedara en casa con escolta las 24 horas, no se si para el joven también desea escolta- dijo el comandante refiriéndose a Kisuke.

Ohh muy agradecido comandante, pero suficiente con la escolta de mi abuelo- dijo un poco serio Kisuke- y con respecto a la petición de sus subalternos ya envié unos archivos para su seguimiento, además mi abuelo me dijo que le informara que mañana estarán a primera hora acá en el hospital

Muchas gracias joven Urahara, agradezco su ayuda e información, ahora les informo que el chofer de Soujiro-domo murió en el acto y es una de las bajas, el perpetrador también esta muerto y con ello creo que podemos decir que el delincuente que atentaba a la familia fue muerto. Solo queda ver como hago con la asignación de otra escolta para la nocturnidad.

Kisuke sonrió ante el comentario, **_Yoruichi hizo lo mismo, pero luego algo en su mente puso una brillante idea, pero ante todo quería hablar con el comandante_**- **Kisuke podrías dejarnos un momento a sola**s-Kisuke asintió y lo dejo solos.

**Comandante agradezco los esfuerzos de sus Tenientes y sobre todo su ayuda en general, por lo tanto quiero hablar claro con usted, no me agrada sentirme custodiada en lo mas mínimo y si ahora no siento molestia alguno aun teniendo escolta conmigo es porque la Teniente Matsumoto hace que su trabajo no sea tedioso a mi manera de llevar las cosas, pero si quiere que hasta en mis horas de sueño tenga a alguien sobre mi espalda o inspeccionándome no lo quiero.**

El comandante estaba a punto de refutar ante lo expuesto y vio como ella levantaba su mano deteniendo cualquier argumento.

**Espere comandante- ****_suspiro_****- pero si no hay mas remedio ante lo que usted propone quiero que sea mi novia quien este conmigo por las noches.**

Yamamoto arqueo una de sus cejas- su novia, dice señorita Shihōin-dejo escapar un bufido de molestia- solo que su Novia sea rambo o algo por el estilo podía dejar que eso sucediera.

**Bueno comandante no es rambo, pero es un teniente bajo su mando Soi Fong para ser mas especifico- ****_dijo Yoruichi._**

Sus ojos se agrandaron ante tal declaración, Soi Fong- susurro el comandante y sus ojos se estrecharon levemente.

**No debe molestarse con ello comandante, a ella la conocí antes de que yo los conociera y ella hasta hace poco supo quien era yo, si accedí a una escolta fue porque así quizá ella seria mi escolta, pero no sucedió y como he dicho antes yo también se cuidarme sola**.

Sabe lo que me esta diciendo, que uno de mis mejores elementos y usted tienen mas que una interés común además de resolver este caso, eso es increíble y seguramente todo el escuadrón sabe- toco sus sienes- pero quizá no sea tan malo la conozco y ella es muy responsable, por lo tanto Soi será su escolta por las noches, solo le pido que no le distraiga de su deber.

**_Yoruichi sonrió ampliamente y sin pensarlo abrazo al comandante_****- Gracias Comandante para mi esto es muy importante en verdad y creo que para Soi será un alivio saber que usted ya esta enterado de todo.**

El radio del comandante sonó y este se dispuso a contestar. Unos minutos después se excuso ya que debía de ir por el informe de Ukitake y todo lo que se había recogido, se despidió de Matsumoto y le ordeno ir casa a descansar y a Nanao le dijo que podía quedarse a cuidar de Sunshui, se despidió y se fue rápidamente.

Kisuke se despidió y se dispuso a irse, sabia que Yoruichi se quedaría a cuidar de su novia y esperar noticias de Soujiro-Dono. Matsumoto y Nanao se encontraban en la habitación de Sunshui, por lo cual Yoruichi aprovecho para colarse a la habitación de su novia, al entrar la vio ahí acostada viendo las noticias, Soi al verla entrar le sonrió.

-Pensé que te habías ido- _dijo suavemente_- vienes a despedirte.

**No, me quedare contigo para cuidarte- ****_Yoruichi se acerco y le abrazo suavemente, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello-_**** me preocupe tanto Soi.**

-Estoy bien Yoru, solo son gajes del oficio- _acariciaba la espalda y cabello de Yoruichi._

**_Levanto su rostro y la vio directamente a los ojos_****- te has convertido en alguien muy importante para mi Soi, te quiero conmigo siempre, Te amo Soi Fong**- **_sus labios se posaron sobre los de la teniente en un beso casto que pronto fue aumentando en intensidad_**.

Estaban tan compenetradas en su muestra de cariño cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de repente- Soi vengo a despedir…me, perdón creo que me equivoque de habitación señorita Shi...los ojos de Matsumoto de abrieron y su cara se tiño en una leve molestia ante la escena que había visto y tenia de frente.

Se separaron ante la interrupción, pero aun estaban una a lado de la otra- Pero que Diablos pasa acá- Rangiku dijo molesta.

**_Yoruichi no esperaba esa reacción de Rangiku y opto por salir de ahí_****- Regreso un momento quizá deseen hablar a solas- ****_dijo suavemente moviéndose hacia la puerta_**_._

-_Soi Fong suspiro cansinamente_- ella es mi novia Rangiku lamento no habértelo dicho antes pero tu sabrás el porque lo ocultamos.

Pero que te pasa no sabes quien es ella, es una Shihōin, y no cualquiera familiar, es la futura cabeza y heredera de un impero, las cosas no son simples, además trabajamos en un caso sobre ellos.

-Lo se- _dijo algo molesta_- pero se quien es y nos conocimos mucho antes de este caso, pensé que estarías feliz por mi y por ella.

Rangiku vacilo ante las palabras- cerro los ojos y suspiro largamente- quiero que sea feliz Soi-chan, pero no quiero que salgas lastimada o herida, voy a descansar y mañana regreso para ver como siguen- se acerco a Soi y la abrazo suavemente- solo me preocupo por ti, pero si eres feliz yo te apoyo.

**_Yoruichi estaba a un lado de la puerta de la habitación de Soi esperando la salida de Rangiku al salir le hablo_****- Teniente Rangiku, podrá darme un momento**.

Saliendo de la habitación de la abejita Matsumoto escucho la voz de Yoruichi, volvió su rostro ante la Shihōin y se acerco a ella- Dígame señorita Shihōin- dijo en tono algo molesto.

**_La mujer morena suspiro- _****Se lo importante que ustedes son para Soi y quiero dejar en claro que ella lo es para mi, se que las cosas entre ella y yo no se han hecho de la mejor manera pero hare lo imposible por hacerla feliz y desearía que ustedes no tuviesen problemas con lo que tenemos.**

Rangiku le miraba escrutiniamente y suspiro- Ella se merece lo mejor yo metería mis manos al fuego por ella y posiblemente no seré la única, no me importa si eres la futura heredera o la todo poderosa Shihōin, si le haces algún daño o le rompes el corazón no me importara tu apellido e iré tras de ti- cerro los ojos y suspiro- espero en verdad que lo que dices es cierto, porque ella en verdad te ama- sonrió de medio lado- me imagino que te quedaras a cuidarla así que mañana me reportare contigo acá, no hagas tonterías las cosas andan densas y peligrosas aunque cualquier cosa busca a Nanao que esta con Sunshui.

**_Yoruichi estaba muy atenta a las palabras, y acciones de Rangiku, que paso de la molestia a la indignación y luego a la incredulidad y confusión_****- eso significa que estamos bien, pregunto Yoruichi**.

Matsumoto sonrió- si solo necesito descansar fue un día de locos y muy extenuante emocionalmente, solo disculpa mi arrebato pero entenderas lo especial que ella es para nosotros y otra cosa que debo advertirte no dejes que Soi tome el papel de oficial porque se pondra muy necia- dio un pequeño guiño y salió de ahí directo al apartamento.

**_Yoruichi suspiro y sonrió ante el cambio de humor de la teniente, aun así pensó que de donde venia toda esa advertencia, porque se molestaba tanto por ser novia de Soi, quizá ellas habían tenido alguna historia- su cabeza se hacia un lio y sacudió un poco para ver si sus pensamientos volaban fuera- preguntare a Soi dijo suavemente adentrándose en la habitación._**

-_En la habitación Soi esperaba a Yoruichi, la vio entrar algo pensativa por lo cual se apresuro a preguntar_- todo bien.

**_Yoruichi se acerco a la cama de Soi y sonrió_****- las cosas bien si se puede decir eso, me das lugar junto a ti, me quedare a dormir contigo toda la noche- ****_dijo mientras comenzaba a quitarse sus zapatos y soltar un poco sus ropas_**_._

Soi asintió y se hizo a un lado dando espacio para que su novia se recostara junto a ella, la luz se encontraba apagada y el televisor encendido que dicho sea de paso dejaba ver un poco sus rostros, suavemente la Shihōin se deslizo en la cama y se acomodo para quedar abrazando a su novia tomándola de la cintura y recostó su cabeza en su regazo.

-Estas cómoda- _preguntó Soi Fong mientras con su mano abrazaba a Yoruichi._

**Si mucho, es mas podría dormir así por siempre, aunque tú deberías de relajearte que no voy a comerte- ****_dijo en forma seductora pues había sentido como Soi se tensaba ante el contacto._**

-Es difícil no estar tensa ante todo lo que ha pasado, además que el tenerte así como estamos ahora-_sonrió pícaramente_- bueno no soy de palo, sabes.

**_Yoruichi sonrió suavemente_****- vaya creí que mi novia era muy tímida.**

-Tímida no mojigata, además hay momentos en que extrañamente contigo la timidez se va de paseo.

Las dos rieron suavemente y luego se quedaron en un pequeño silencio- **Soi en el pasado tuviste algo que ver con Matsumoto- ****_pregunto Yoruichi con un poco de duda._**

-_Soi la miro extrañamente_- a que viene eso, como crees ella es como una hermana para mi igual que Nanao, es que acaso estas celosa.

**_Yoruichi le miro con un dejo de molestia_****- no son celos, solo no me agrado ver como te acariciaba- ****_giro su cabeza molesta ante el reclamo_**_._

-_Soi le dio un beso suave en la mejilla haciendo que girara su rostro ante ese acto, suspiro suavemente-_ Rangiku siempre ha sido muy efusiva en sus muestras de cariño, quizá es por la costumbre tonta de ver como siempre me sonrojo ante sus muestras de afecto y eso viene desde la academia.

**_Yoruichi se acomodo de nuevo al regazo de Soi y se abrazo un poco mas fuerte a su cintura_****- tu ahora eres mía y de nadie mas, apaga y descansemos- ****_dijo suavemente, Soi sonrió en sus adentros e hizo conforme a su novia pedía. Y asi las dos cayeron en un profundo y reparador sueño._**

…

Hola... espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y bueno quiero agradecer los reviews y sobre todo que tomen tiempo para leer esta historia...deseo tengan feliz domingo...para los que leen rapido jajaja bueno nos leemos.


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO No 16**

Llevaban casi veinte minutos durmiendo cuando el sonido de un celular hacia eco en la habitación, Soi que por costumbre tenia el sueño un poco ligero escucho el celular, mientras vio que su novia no daba señal de haber escuchado, sonrió y le hablo suavemente para despertarle- Yoruichi, despierta que parece alguien te llama.

**Humm- ****_frunció el ceño suavemente_****- dios espero no sea alguna emergencia-****_dijo rápidamente sacudiendo la pereza, tomo el celular y vio que tenia una llamada perdida y devolvió la llamada_****- Kisuke pasa algo- dijo en tono serio-**_Nada de cuidado, solo quería preguntar si necesitabas ropa para que te lleve mañana, ya que los abogados de Soujiro llamaron para que el resto del consejo lleguen al hospital para una reunión, muy temprano según mi gusto_- **mm pero si Soujiro aun no ha despertado como es que ellos están tomando esas acciones y bueno ya sabes que siempre ando ropa en mi auto por alguna emergencia, así que no es necesario que te preocupes por eso**_- bueno ya te avise y el abuelo me pregunto por ti, así que le tuve que decir que te quedaste en el hospital_- **bien entiendo estaré esperándolos me imagino que temprano y según tu reloj significa 8:00 de la mañana verdad- **_correctísimo mi querida Yoru, que tengas buenas noches y no vayas a terminar de atrofiar_ _tu abeja herida_- **_Yoruichi sonrió ante el comentario_**- **bueno Kisuke así quedamos y deja de pensar cosas que no son- ****_colgó rápidamente y suspiro_****.**

-Todo bien- _pregunto Soi quien estuvo pendiente de toda la conversación_- Yoruichi asintió y vio como su novia se aproximo a ella para apoderarse de su labios, el beso fue suave y lento, Yoruichi aprovecho para atraer a su novia mas a su cuerpo y Soi no desaprovecho y sin pensarlo tanto se poso casi sobre ella sin romper el contacto de sus labios y como un dejavu la puerta se abrió suavemente sin que ellas lo notaran y la luz fue encendida dejando una Nanao sorprendida que a la vez corrió cuando vio que por la sorpresa de ser encontradas en una situación incomoda Soi había caído de la cama estrepitosamente.

**Oh mierda- ****_dijo Yoruichi y se levanto rápido de la cama cuando vio que su novia caía al suelo. _**

Lamento mucho la interrupción- dijo Nanao que ahora ayudaba a Yoruichi a levantar a Soi del suelo.

-Ya, suelten las dos puedo levantarme sola-_dijo Soi con un sonrojo muy evidente en su rostro. Mientras que Yoruichi no podía evitar reír suavemente y Nanao junto a ella tratando de contener su sonrisa._

Bueno abejita solo quería ver si necesitaban algo y avisarte que Sunshui ya despertó y esta algo insoportable preguntando por ti.

-Deberás ya despertó, bien vamos- _Soi se animo rápidamente olvidando el bochorno anterior, tomo de la mano a su novia y la arrastro junto a Nanao hacia la habitación de Sunshui. _

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación y Entraron despacio, cuando Sunshui vio a su pequeña abeja sonrió ampliamente mas cuando vio que venia acompañada.

-Sunshui que bueno ver que ya estas despierto- _dijo Soi acercándose a la cama y tomando asiento junto a Sunshui._

Abejita que noche la que nos toco, pero mira mala hierba nunca muere- dijo algo divertido, cuando de pronto recibió un pequeño golpe en su brazo de parte de Nanao.

Nanao-chan que mala eres- se quejo Sunshui, mientras que Soi y Yoruichi sonreían ante la escena- ahora abeja no presentas a tu Novia dijo dándole un guiño.

**_Yoruichi se acero y extendió su mano_****- Shihōin Yoruichi, mucho gusto Teniente Sunshui- ****_dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro._**

Nanao vio a Soi y volvió su vista a Yoruichi, se ajusto las gafas, mientras que Sunshui sonreía con malicia y dijo suavemente- are are que no era algo como Kath Wang.

**_Yoruichi soltó la mano de Sunshui y la extendió a Nanao_****- también es un gusto presentarme con usted teniente Nanao- Yoruichi Shihōin para pocos y Kath Wang para muchos otros, lamento la confusión con mi nombre pero usted entenderán que es por seguridad.**

Entendemos dijeren los dos al unisonó- **que bueno ya que todo esta claro y me alegro que todos estén bien - ****_dijo Yoruichi se coloco junto a Soi y se abrazo a ella_****, **dándole un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro. Comenzaron a charlar sobre lo que habían pasado esa noche. Pero a los pocos minutos fueron interrumpidos cuando la figura de la Dra. Unohana se dio paso hasta Sunshui y miro a todos en la habitación- me parece que el teniente debe descansar por mas que se parece estar en buenas condiciones y si me permiten debo dar la ultima vista antes de que el tome su merecido descanso así mas pronto podrá volver a su trabajo- dejando escapar una pequeña sonrisa hacia todos.

**_Yoruichi que estaba abrazada a Soi se separo de ella rápidamente y dijo_****- Soi vamos debes regresar a tu habitación para descansar. **_Soi le miraba extrañada pues parecía un poco nerviosa y no hizo más que obedecer._

-Hasta mañana Sunshui, Nanao- _dijo cuando casi salían de la habitación._

Shihōin-san-dijo suavemente Unohana-**_Yoruichi se detuvo a la salida de la habitación_**- me parece que no necesito verificar el estado de la Señorita Fong, pues como he podido ver se encuentra muy bien.

Yoruichi-san sabe lo importante que es para mí que mis pacientes cumplan mis indicaciones y que se recuperen satisfactoriamente, así que espero contar con su ayuda para que la teniente pueda descansar como debe.

**Si Unohana, puede contar con ello- ****_cerró suavemente la puerta y camino hacia la habitación con Soi mirándole extrañamente-_**** que pasa, deja de mirarme y vamos a dormir- ****_dijo derrotada._**

-Entiendo que la Dra. Tiene mucha autoridad, pero tienes cara de una niña que acaban de regañar- sonreía al ver a su novia y las actitudes que había tenido cuando la Dra. Retsu apareció.

**_Se acomodaron en la cama y Yoruichi suspiro_****- Deja esa sonrisa de burla que tú no conoces a Retsu, ella ha sido mi doctora desde los 18 años, viene de una larga y prestigiosa familia de doctores que solo atienden a nobles y gente poderosa e influyentes, ella es una gran doctora aun desde que era practicante y créeme que cuando ella tiene esa sonrisa amable, debes seguir sus indicaciones al pie de la letra**.

-entonces no habrá besito de buenas noches para mi- dijo Soi con una sonrisa picara.

**No Soi, deja de tentarme y vamos a dormir- ****_dijo Yoruichi y así volvieron a retomar el sueño no sin antes envolverse en un cálido abrazo._**

….

La mañana dio su aparición y Yoruichi se levanto muy temprano dejando a Soi aun dormida, ella tenia una reunión con el consejo Shihōin y los abogados de Soujiro que aun no había despertado y aun presentaba un cuadro de salud difícil como lo había expresado Unohana.

Mientras Soi se había despertado y estaba recibiendo a Ukitake con otro oficial que iba a tomar declaración de los sucesos de la noche anterior, mientras Rangiku estaba con Sunshui y Nanao tomando su parte de la declaración.

El comandante Yamamoto hablaba con la Dra. Unohana que le informaba que Soi Fong seria dada de alta por la tarde, mientras que Sunshui tendría que permanecer dos días mas para su total recuperación dejando en claro que el tendría que tener trabajo de oficina al salir del hospital, mientras que Soi podía tener mas movimiento paulatinamente.

El comandante se traslado a la habitación de Sunshui quien ya se encontraba despierto, cuando entro dio las buenas nuevas y dando una que otra orden para Sunshui y Nanao, así lo hizo cuando llego con Soi, informándole sobre su nueva asignación de ser la escolta nocturna de Yoruichi. Esta al saberlo pensó que no seria buena idea ya que eran pareja, pero aun así el comandante no le dejo otra alternativa mas cuando el expreso que ya sabia que ellas eran pareja, dejando a Soi un poco descolocada pero advertida de no distraerse en su labor. Las horas pasaron y ella estaba en la recepción recibiendo el alta y otras indicaciones de parte de Isane. Yoruichi y Matsumoto se encontraban en la oficina sacando algunas pertenencias que la morena tenia ahí desde que había comenzado a laborar ahí.

…

**MPD Colmena**

El día había comenzado tenso y con mucho trabajo, después del atentado donde dos de sus compañeros resultaran heridos, todas las pruebas físicas y científicas ya estaban terminando sus respectivos análisis e igual que las autopsias de los muertos habían sido efectuadas con mucha rapidez y profesionalismo, Ukitake se encontraba recibiendo los informes pertinentes, Nanao le acompañaba desde muy temprano a pesar que había pasado la noche en el hospital, por ahora Nemu estaba asignada como ayuda indefinida a ellos por la falta de los que habían sido heridos.

Teniente Ukitake tengo todo el informe, antecedentes y otras cosas más que puede encontrar del hombre del atentado ayer, ya se lo envié y ahora trabajo en lo que envió el señor Kisuke Urahara con respecto a lo investigamos- dijo suavemente Nemu.

Bien investiga eso Nemu, tienes vía libre ya sabes busca donde puedas y que no te cachen-Ukitake sonrió.

Nanao leía rápidamente lo del tipo que había atentado contra sus amigos-Mira Ukitake este tipo tiene una corta lista antecedentes, así que este Tousen Kaname, vaya no es ningún aprendiz, tenia entrenamiento en combate y otras mas, pero crees que sea el mismo que venia haciendo los atentados anteriores.

No se Nanao, es un poco contrario lo que paso ayer a todo lo que fueron los atentados anteriores, acá hubo muertos y heridos de consideración, si no puedes ver el video de seguridad de un semáforo que capto el ataque a Soi y Sunshui.

Nanao enarco una ceja- hay video de ella- dijo suavemente.

Si Nemu lo extrajo de la unidad de transito y lo tenemos como prueba- mm Ukitake leía el informe- Mira que extraño esto, hace muchos años fue agente de seguridad en la sede de Investigaciones de las empresas Shihōin.

Todo el día se había ido en terminar el informe del incidente al comandante y sobre todo determinar si dar por cerrado el caso del delincuente, estaban en ello cuando Nemu interrumpió abruptamente.

Tenientes- grito Nemu interrumpiendo el silencio- deben ver esto, Ukitake y Nanao corrieron y se colocaron de tras de Nemu con vista en su computador. Se desplego un perfil y aquí se mostraba a un Sōsuke Siho, con todo sus historial hasta su muerte.

Nemu- espeto Nanao y le abrazo- donde lo encontraste.

Teniente Nanao si le digo de donde lo saque pueda ser que si me atrapan usted y yo compartamos una celda de castigo- sonrió con picardía y luego volvió a su semblante serio.

Bueno con esa declaración creo que es as merecido que seas oficialmente parte de este equipo Nemu, pediré tu traslado para ser parte de nuestro grupo- dijo Ukitake un una amplia sonrisa. Nanao y Nemu sonrieron ante la propuesta.

Bueno Señor Ukitake, el señor Siho Sōsuke, genio en química y biología, hijo único casado con Yumi Araki procreando un único hijo que se unió al ejercito y lucho en la guerra, siendo muerto a muy temprana edad, dejando en orfandad de meses a Sōsuke Aizen, quien fue criado por su abuelo. Siho entro desde su graduación a trabajar en las empresas Shihōin, pero cuando su hijo murió tomo un descanso de varios años, volvió a sus labores en en la empresa Shihōin pero en eso la empresa entraba en transición puesto el nuevo heredero tomaba el cargo de la familia y empresa, a los tres años el fue despedido casi en silencio, pero según el informe fue entregado a la inteligencia militar del Japón por cargos de traición a la patria.

Traición, eso es algo muy fuerte- dijo Nanao.

El cargo en si fue traición por investigaciones armamentistas, pruebas científicas biológicas en seres humanos, probando armas biológicas y químicas y posibles negociaciones con naciones extranjeras. El estuvo en prisión durante mas de diez años en los cuales su nieto lo vio solo los últimos dos años ya que era mayor de edad, pero el se quito la vida poco después.

Todo se quedo en silencio, Ukitake miraba la pantalla con sumo cuidado releyendo todo lo que Nemu había leído, Nanao miraba fotos y otras cosas que habían de pruebas sobre los experimentos de los habían hablado y al final una foto de Siho y Aizen en un laboratorio.

Dime Nanao si la única persona que estuvo para ti, muriera de esa forma tan terrible, quien culparías- dijo suavemente Ukitake.

La familia Shihōin- dijo despacio Nanao.

Tenientes seria horrible decir que me gustaría hacerlos pagar de la misma forma- dijo Nemu.

Los tres se miraron con asombro y sobre todo con un poco de temor- bien prepara un informe de esto Nanao y hay que hablar con el comandante. Nemu busca todo lo que puedas de Sōsuke Aizen, si es posible hasta saber que ropa interior usa.

Nanao, Ukitake el comandante los espera en su oficina. Un oficial interrumpió a los oficiales.

Bien ya vamos- dijo Ukitake- Nemu cuando crees que tardas en terminar el informe.

Bueno quizá unos 20 minutos Teniente- no dejaba de teclear con maestría en su computadora.

Nanao terminamos después de la reunión con el comandante y Nemu luego de mandarme el informe ve a casa a descansar mañana tendremos más trabajo y posiblemente Soi se unirá a nosotros.

Si teniente- espeto Nemu. Y vio como Nanao y Ukitake salían de la colmena hacia la oficina del comandante.

….

**Mansión Shihōin 7.00 Pm**

Soi había llegado a la mansión desde hace media hora, después de saludar a Matsumoto y su novia, se encontraba en la caseta del guardia terminando de instalar un dispositivo que les daba acceso a todas las cámaras de la mansión que tenían en cada entrada y salida, lugares circundantes y el sistema de alarma, ahora todo lo podía ver en su computadora.

Matsumoto y Yoruichi se encontraban en el comedor esperándola, pues Yoruichi le había dicho que cenaran temprano para que Matsumoto le acompañara.

**Cuando crees que tarde- ****_dijo suavemente Yoruichi._**

Bueno conociéndola, querrá tener todo bajo control antes de relajarse- Matsumoto sonrió y con una mirada picara añadió- si tienes planeado algo así como tener una noche romántica o de sexo salvaje, bájate de la nube.

**Yo como crees, ella esta en recuperación quizá espere hasta mañana****_- dijo con una sonrisa socarrona._**

No digas que no lo advertí, Soi con el trabajo no juega y es muy estricta, si ve que tu lo tomas de otra forma la abejita puede picarte-dijo Rangiku con rostro serio.

**_Yoruichi se puso seria_****- como crees que sea como escolta.**

No será como yo, no te dejara mucha libertad aun así eres su novia y eso puede ser una ventaja para ti, solo te aconsejo algo no tomes a la ligera cuando si ella dice algo de tu seguridad.

_-En ese momento Soi entro en el comedor con una pequeña sonrisa, se acerco a Yoruichi y le beso la mejía_- bien ya esta vamos a cenar.

Todos decidieron tomar sus respectivos alimentos y disfrutar de una que otra charla de la cual se hizo un buen tiempo de compartir, cuando casi una hora había pasado Matsumoto se estaba despidiendo, dejándolas listas para pasar su primer noche juntas.

Soi Fong se encontraba muy metida en su computadora y sonreía mostrando un poco de satisfacción, mientras Yoruichi a u lado veía la televisión, sintiendo que el sueño caía sobre ella.

**Porque te fuiste tan rápido cuando te dieron de alta- ****_pregunto Yoruichi._**

-Fui a la MPD por unas cosas que me ayudaran a la seguridad- _la miro con seriedad_- luego de enterarme que el comandante esta informado de nuestra relación sin yo saberlo, necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Se supone que las cosas deberían quedar entre nosotras.

**_Suspiro_****- son personas en quien tu confías y yo en cierta forma confió en ellos, solo el hecho de como se abrió la investigación para por fin después de mucho tiempo de esperarlo, ustedes vienen a darme una esperanza de tener justicia por la muerte de mis padres.**

-_Su ceño se suavizo_- no me agrada que todos metan sus narices en mi vida privada, aunque todos la meten siempre y me refiero a los que considero mi familia, y me agrada saber que soy lo suficientemente importante en tu vida para no tenerme en la sombra.

**Soi te amo y si pudiera lo gritaría al mundo, pero ahora me basta con que tu pequeño mundo y el mío lo sepan- ****_se acerco a ella y la beso rápidamente_****- ahora será posible que vayamos a dormir**.

-Bueno, vamos te llevare a tu habitación y descansas- _se levanto y tomo a su novia para llevarle a la habitación._

Llegaron a la habitación y Yoruichi entro en ella y comenzaba a encender las luces, Soi se quedo en la puerta observando el interior cuidadosamente, Yoruichi al notar que su novia aun se encontraba en la puerta se acerco a ella.

P**iensas quedarte ahí, vamos entra que tengo sueño.**

_-Soi enarco una ceja_- Yoruichi no pienso dormir contigo, estoy acá para cuidarte no para retozar toda la noche.

**Que****_- todo_****_sueño pesado se fue desvaneciendo en ella ante la sorpresa_****- Soi hasta ayer estabas en el hospital como crees que me pondría a retozar contigo, mas cuando Unohana advirtió que te cuidara- ****_sonrió con un dejo de anhelo_****- la verdad es que ya quisiera que retozáramos toda la noche pero debo cuidarte- ****_le pico la nariz con el dedo índice-_**** así que ven a la cama y vamos a descansar, además que mejor cuidado que tenerme en tus brazos.**

_-Soi Fong suspiro_- al final siento que me arrepentiré de esto, déjame ir por la computadora que deje en la sala-_salió rápidamente a la sala por la computadora y una mochila que cargaba._

Cuando llego a la habitación vio que Yoruichi no se encontraba ahí, se adentro en la habitación inspeccionando todo con mas cuidado y dejando que su vista se llenara de cada detalle de la habitación de su diosa, muy ensimismada en sus pensamientos escucho como una puerta se abría y al girar no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos con asombro y sus mejías teñirse de un tono rojo, su novia salía de el cuarto de baño con un top pequeño de tirantes con un pequeño y entallado bóxer de color negro que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

**Bueno por tu cara me siento satisfecha de cómo me veo, lastima que solo iremos a dormir-****_dijo Yoruichi en tono juguetón y con una sonrisa socarrona_**.

-_Dejo escapar un suspiro_- lo confirmo será una noche larga- _dejo las cosas cerca de una mesa junto a la cama, todo encendido y comenzó a desvestirse mientras Yoruichi le miraba desde la comodidad de la cama, Soi llevaba un bóxer negro entallado pero un poco mas largo que el de Yoruichi y su blusa era verde estilo militar_- deja de verme así que me pones nerviosa- _dijo Soi cuando se metía bajo la sabana y tomaba su lugar en la cama_.

**_Yoruichi se abalanzo sobre ella y la capturo en un abrazo, tomándola por la cintura, se acomodo en ella y le beso suavemente_**- **esto es el paraíso, dormir así contigo es lo mejor del mundo- ****_dejo escapar un suspiro_**- **creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto toda mi vida**.

-_Soi miraba divertida a su novia y se dejaba abrazar, se acomodo a su lado y sonrió_- si yo también podría acostumbrarme a esto- dijo _suavemente, el sueño llego de repente y fue cayendo en el cerrando sus ojos y abrazando a Yoruichi._

…

Hola...

Primero quiero agradecer los reviews y sobre todo el seguimiento a esta loca historia, me preguntan de donde me saco las ideas pues tengo que acusarme de tener una imaginación muy activa, quizá demasiado pero si puedo responder mas a fondo tengo el principio y final de la historia lo de en medio es un lio, pero me divierto escribiendo y espero ustedes se diviertan en la lectura.

Un comentario hizo que me sintiese vigilada -.- pensé que habías notado mi intención sobre este capitulo, igual digo que Soi Fong es muy responsable en sus asignaciones asi que si tienen alguna incognita en que puede pasar en esas noches de vigilancia y cuidado, respondo con sinceridad que ni yo se que puede pasar, Yoruichi es muy sensual y como dice Soi tiene cuerpo de una diosa, y bueno Soi misma lo ha dicho no es de palo. Asi que vengo a otra pregunta de un review… lemon o no lemon ese es el dilema. Que hago soy una inocente paloma en este mundo corrupto y calenturiento, no me siento capaz de un lemon quizá un medio lemon. :S

Saludos y deseando buen fin de semana, a Selebel, Nara375, hiro-chan, jScarlet, yuni69, beshitaaa, popi45, Kari, Yuni y Eva, espero no olvidar a nadie.


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO No 17**

Soi se despertó temprano como era su costumbre, haba dormido tan placenteramente como lo había hecho desde la noche anterior en el hospital, sonrió al verle dormir aun aferrada a su cintura, aun así suavemente deshizo el agarre, le beso suavemente la mejilla y se dispuso revisar su computadora rápidamente para ver si tenia alguna novedad o algún percance con respecto a la seguridad, ya que no vio nada procedió a la ducha dejando a su bella aun durmiendo.

**_Se movió suavemente en su cama, frunció el ceño y comenzó a palpar a su lado y no encontró mas que su almohada, se abrazo a ella y aspiro el aroma que emanaba de ella, dejo escapar un quejido y abrió los ojos viendo su alrededor- _****Soi****_- dijo quejumbrosamente giro y vio la hora 7:07 am. Escucho a lo lejos el agua de la ducha caer- _****diablos no puede ser que me acostumbre tan rápido a ella, debo dormir un ratito mas****_- cerro los ojos e intento dormir por unos minutos pero era imposible, sin contar que la ducha había cesado-_****estoy jodida****_- sonrió ampliamente, se quedo aun en cama pensando- _****iré al hospital y visitare a Hiromi-Domo.**

La puerta de la ducha se abrió y Soi Fong salió con su uniforme de la MPD y comenzó a guardar sus cosas en la mochila sin percatarse que Yoruichi ya estaba despierta. De pronto sintió que unos brazos le rodeaban por la espalda.

**Acaso mi novia no piensa darme los buenos días- ****_dijo sensualmente en el oído de Soi._**

-_Soi se giro quedando de frente a la mujer morena, tomándola de la cintura-_ Pensé que aun dormías, no quería despertarte-_le dio un beso rápido en los labios_- buenos días.

**_Hizo un puchero_****- desperté cuando no te sentí a mi lado, además de verte así uniformada hizo que despertara de una vez- l****_e lanzo un guiño, apego mas su cuerpo al de Soi y le beso con intensidad y fue correspondido de la misma manera, las manos de Yoruichi bajaban por la espalda de su novia, mientras que Soi deslizaba sus manos de la cintura a la cadera de la morena, la falta de aire las hizo detenerse a los minutos, se miraba una Soi Fong sonrojada y un poco jadeante y una Yoruichi sonriendo con malicia y recobrando el aire de sus pulmones._**

-_Soi deshizo el abrazo lentamente_- debo apurarme que se hará tarde, quiero pasar al hospital- _acaricio despacio el rostro de su novia._

**No piensas desayunar**_**-hizo un mohín.**_

-Princesa debo ir para el retiro de los puntos luego ir a la MPD, no me agrada llegar tarde.

**Soi puedes llevarte el auto para llegar a tiempo, aun estas en recuperación- ****_la miro algo molesta._**

-Desayunare pero algo rápido y ligero- _tomo sus cosas y comenzó a salir de la habitación_- es mas iré a preparar algo, no es necesario que molestes a alguien.

**Bien, ya te alcanzo voy a la tocador-****_dijo Yoruichi._**

Soi bajo al primer piso y dejo sus cosas en la entrada y se dirigió a la cocina rápidamente, al llegar a la puerta sintió el olor a comida, abrió la puerta y se adentro a la cocina al llegar a la cocina frunció ligeramente el ceño pues no vio a nadie conocido, solo vio un tipo rubio algo alto con un ridículo sombrero de rayas color verde y una chaqueta del mismo color que tarareaba y al verle se quedo callado.

Ohh Teniente Fong, me imagino que viene por el desayuno- Kisuke dijo un poco nervioso.

-Señor Kisuke Urahara puede informarme que hace acá a estas horas y como entro a esta casa- _dijo Soi Fong con tono serio._

Wau no pensé que recordara mi nombre, pero bueno es obvio que hago aquí- _sonrió tontamente_- pensé que seria bueno preparar el desayuno y de paso hablar con Yoru de unos asuntos de la familia.

Soi se tenso ante la respuesta que el rubio le dio, lo examino de pies a cabeza y estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo cuando Yoruichi apareció en la cocina con una sonrisa que luego dejo para pasar a una cara de sorpresa.

**Kisuke que haces acá tan temprano, es que acaso sucedió algo**- _**se coloco junto a Soi y vio que su cara estaba muy seria.**_

_Urahara suspiro_- pensé que seria bueno preparar el desayuno y de paso hablar de cosas pendientes de la familia-_acomodo suavemente su sombrero._

-Si, pero aun no me ha dicho por donde entro- _espeto Soi Fong._

**_Yoruichi abrió los ojos y lanzo una mirada de reproche a su amigo_****- Soi-chan el tiene llaves e la casa, además es como mi hermano y puede entrar cuando quiera.**

Si, bueno acá están mis llaves Soi-chan- _extendió su mano mostrando unas llaves._

-_Soi se tenso al escuchar el sufijo con que fue llamada_- no pregunte como entro, sino por donde lo hizo.

Bueno por la entrada de atrás, ya sabe es menos ruidosa y mas cercana a la cocina-_dijo con tono alegre._

**Soi, relájate es Kisuke lo conozco de toda mi vida- ****_se dirigió a ella y le paso un brazo en su cintura_****- ven desayunemos.**

-_No se movió aun cuando Yoruichi intento llevarla consigo hacia el desayunador, cerro los ojos suavemente_- Relajarme, quiero la respuesta a una simple pregunta.

**Ya dijo que por la entrada de atrás, no le veo el punto- ****_Yoruichi le hablo algo seria._**

-_Miro a su novia con algo de molestia_- No entro por ahí, ni por la entrada principal, ese es el punto que tu no ves, si insisto en saber es porque quiero saber el punto de fallo en la seguridad.

**Acá no hay ningún fallo en seguridad, el tiene llaves para entrar- ****_Yoruichi comenzaba a molestarse._**

-Puede tener las llaves de la catedral y aun asi quiero saber por donde entro- _dijo con molestia Soi._

Bueno que les parece si desayunamos- _dijo suavemente Kisuke, mostrando dos paltos en sus manos, tratando que las cosas se calmaran ya que sentía la tensión aumentar en la cocina._

Soi lo miraba a su novia seriamente y volvió a Kisuke ante su último comentario, Yoruichi volvió su mirada a Kisuke y luego a Soi- Kisuke- dijo suavemente Yoruichi y negó con la cabeza, este bajo los platos y los coloco en el desayunador.

-Gracias pero debo irme se me hace tarde- _dijo Soi con suavidad y salió de la cocina._

**Maldición**- _**dijo Yoru y salió detrás de su novia.**_

Soi tomo sus cosas de la entrada y se fue al estacionamiento busco el automóvil que había ocupado la última vez y metió sus cosas, se sentó en el asiento del piloto y puso su cabeza en el volante y suspiro. Casi había salió corriendo de la cocina, mientras que Yoruichi detrás de ella no pudo mas que quedarse un poco atrás y seguirle hasta el auto. Vio al llegar como ella estaba apoyada en el volante y supo que las cosas estaban mal.

**Soi, por favor ven a desayunar y hablemos**-**_ le dijo suavemente junto a la ventana del piloto._**

-Hablamos luego, Rangiku estará por venir y yo voy tarde- _sonrió de medio lado_- ve a desayunar con tu amigo antes de que se enfrié.

**No puedo creer que te molestes por algo tan tonto- ****_le dijo con incredulidad._**

-Mi trabajo no es una tontería y menos tu seguridad- _cerro los ojos_- si me disculpa señorita Shihōin debo retirarme- _con esas palabras arranco el automóvil, hecho un ultimo vistazo a su novia a través del retrovisor._

Yoruichi lanzo una patada al auto a su lado, cuando vio como su novia salió e su vista, y camino rápidamente hacia la cocina, pero antes de poder legar Kisuke estaba en la entrada del garaje a la casa esperando con sus brazos cruzados.

Lo siento Yoruichi no era mi intensión que se molestara- dijo Urahara con tristeza en sus palabras.

**Eres un tonto Kisuke, como se te ocurre venir cuando sabias que ella estaría acá- ****_se froto la frente suavemente_****- no dejara el tema hasta saber por donde te metiste- ****_le dio un golpe en la cabeza_****- ahora debes ocupar la puerta principal.**

Pienso que debes decirle la verdad, no se como es que sabe que no entre por ninguna de las puertas regulares- _dijo Kisuke_- como te dije una vez los Tenientes de la MPD son cosa de cuidado y créeme tu novia tiene una mirada de muerte.

**Eso te pasa por decirle Soi-chan, decirle la verdad implicaría otra discusión y con respecto a como supo por donde entraste, bueno ayer dijo que quería revisar el sistema de seguridad.**

Hablando de otra cosa, quería comentarte, mi abuelo esta sorprendido de que tengas escolta las 24 horas creo que pedirá explicación de eso, por cierto Hiromi- Domo pregunto por ti ayer despertó y estas mas que dispuesto a joderte la vida desde el hospital

**Hoy había pensado en visitarlo, quiero tantear el terreno para ver como toman la noticia de mi relación y dime has averiguado algo de la MPD.**

_Bajo su sombrero y se puso serio_- nada, alguien me ha sacado del sistema dos veces, ósea no es justo Yoru tengo acceso a todo el MPD menos ala colmena, quien sea que les colabore me tiene con los brazos atados, eso pasa desde ayer.

**Vaya Kisuke no pensé que alguien te derrotara en ese terreno- ****_dijo Yoruichi burlonamente y golpeando su sombrero suavemente_****- quizá han encontrado algo interesante, sigue insistiendo Kisuke.**

Eso no lo dudes, no dejare que me derroten en eso-_ hizo un mohin_-tengo hambre que te parece si vamos a comer.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la cocina mientras escuchaban el timbre sonar, esperaron en la sala para ver si era Matsumoto pues era la hora en que todos los días se presentara y asi los tres se dirigieron a la cocina y tomaron su respectivo desayuno.

…..

Soi paso por el hospital y le fueron retirados los puntos de la herida en su brazo y tomo las indicaciones y los medicamentos cicatrizantes que le dio la Dra. Unohana, paso a isitar a Sunshui que se encontraba con Nanao, hoy por la tarde le daban de alta y según lo que habían hablado el estaría en el departamento de ellas puesto Rangiku pasaba con Ukitake y ahora ella pasaba con Yoruichi, dejando a Nanao solo y con el hecho que Sunshui necesitaba cuidados para su completa recuperación habían decidido que iría con ella un tiempo.

Nanao y Soi salieron hacia la MPD justo a tiempo, en el camino Nanao le contaba a Soi las últimas noticias con respecto al caso de la familia Shihōin. Llegaron a la MPD y se dirigieron a la colmena donde Nemu ya se encontraba con Ukitake hablando sobre la nueva información encontrada.

Que bueno verla Teniente Fong- _dijo Nemu dando una leve reverencia._

-Nemu no es necesaria tanta formalidad, además ya eres parte del equipo según lo que me dijo Nanao- _dijo Soi con una sonrisa-_ así que dime Soi.

Nemu sonrió nerviosamente- si Soi.

Muy bien Nemu manda la nueva información a las recién venidas- _dijo Ukitake_- bueno les cuento el comandante ya aprobó la vigilancia para Aizen desde ahora, por lo tanto mande a Kurosaki y Renji.

Yo tengo algo importante que decir- _dijo Nanao con tono serio, cando todos le miraron con atención decidió hablar-_ el día de ayer mande el informe que los expertos ingleses hicieron al avión accidentado a una persona que es experta en explosivos y materiales peligrosos, me dijo que me informara cuando tenga algo.

-Bueno y ahora que procede, digo tenemos vigilancia sobre el sospechoso, pero aun así no sabemos que se hizo para causar desperfectos al avión, además se avecina la ceremonia esa que mostrara al heredero al publico y nosotros que haremos ese día, digo el delincuente aun andará suelto por ahí- dijo Soi Fong.

Soi lo mismo preguntamos ayer al comandante, dice que hay que esperar a ver que dice el consejo y bueno pensando en eso creo que tu lo puedes saber mejor de primera mano, con lo del delincuente el comandante dijo que eso ya estaba cerrado y ese ya no era tema de que preocuparnos.

El día paso algo rápido y ya eran las 4 de la tarde, Soi se levanto un momento y se dirigió a Nemu, mientras Nanao u Ukitake revisaban datos que tenían de la familia Sōsuke.

-Nemu disculpa la molestia pero necesito un gran favor- _Dijo Soi-_ quiero queme consigas los planos de la Mansión de esta dirección, he estado intentando pero no me dice que no existen datos o referencias.

Nemu sonrió y tomo el papel que Soi tenia en sus manos- bueno cuando dice no hay datos o referencias pasan dos cosas, Son datos no abiertos al publico o son clasificados, lo buscare ahorita y lo que encuentre lo mando a tu correo.

-Muchas gracias-_le dio una pequeña palmada y se fue a su asiento._

A los cinco minutos Soi recibía en su correo la información que había pedido de Nemu, esta también le había mandado una explicación sobre los planos de la mansión y sobre unas remodelaciones que parecían muy interesante.

…

Yoruichi se encontraba con Matsumoto en el Hospital visitando a Hiromi –Domo, todo el día había pasado muy pensativa y un poco seria puesto las veces que había intentando hablar con su novia esta parecía demasiado ocupada y no podía atenderla, pero extrañamente con Matsumoto si podía hablar un poco mas, para Matsumoto esto no había pasado desapercibido pero se imagino que la visita de el joven Kisuke había sido algún detonante de molestia para la pareja puesto sabia que su pequeña abeja era un poco celosa por lo tanto se dijo que quizá en la noche ellas arreglarían ese pequeño problema.

**Matsumoto entrare a la habitación de Hiromi, si lo deseas puedes ir a tomar algo a la cafetería, tengo mucho que hablar con el y bueno no quiero que estés incomoda- ****_sonrió levemente._**

Bueno será como tú digas, pero trata de poner una mejor cara que si no el señor Hiromi notara que algo te ha pasado.

**Así que se nota que lago ha pasado- ****_dijo con cansancio_****- Matsumoto quiero preguntarte algo, Soi suele ser tan necia y distante.**

Bueno primero si se nota que algo paso y me imagino que tiene que ver con una abejita, y se nota porque tú eres muy alegre y algo despreocupada y hoy has estado seria y pensante, en la noche arreglas lo que tienes que arreglar con ella.

**Bueno, voy a entrar nos veos en un rato- ****_Yoruichi entro a la habitación, Hiromi la vio atravesar la puerta y sonrió levemente._**

Pensé que no querías venir a ver a este viejo- dijo suavemente.

**Como no vendré a ver al viejo que es casi como un abuelo para mí, como va la recuperación Hiromi-Domo, acaso te perderás la ceremonia después de todo lo que has pasado.**

Por poco no lo cuanto mi niña, en verdad que si no fuera por los Tenientes y Unohana no estuviese pensando en como hacerle para que Unohana me de permiso de asistir, ya sabes como se pone con la recuperación- dijo el anciano.

**Ya lo creo que será algo difícil de convencer de asistir, aun así hay tiempo a penas es martes, por lo tanto hay que poner todo para recuperarse- ****_dijo Yoruichi._**

Haber joven Shihōin, pasa algo porque te veo algo seria cuando siempre anda con los ánimos altos, hablando de que pasa quiero preguntar algo que me he enterado, como es que después de casi dos años de pedirle y rogarle el uso de escolta de pronto hasta tiene escolta nocturna.

**_Sonrió suavemente_****- siempre al punto de la charla no Hiromi-Domo, bueno que versión quieres la oficial o la mía**

El anciano la vio con curiosidad-sabes soy viejo pero no tonto, se lo que haces y me refiero ha todo lo que has hecho por traer la justicia con respecto a lo de tus padres, cuando accedí a buscar a la policía fue porque no quería que te pasaras de la raya, sin contar que involucraste a Kisuke y al joven Kuchiki, pero el tener escolta y mas que todo femenina me hace recordar cierto incidente con mi sobrina.

**_Yoruichi tenia una cara de sorpresa ante lo que el anciano le decía_****- vaya no sabia que tu estabas conocedor de mis actividades pero no involucre a Kuchiki el solo estaba informado, y el incidente con Yumi me disculpe.**

No involucraste al joven Byakuya dices, pero si el comandante me conto que el lo llamo para presionarlo a tomar cartas en el asunto- suspiro- tu madre y yo pensamos que pasado el tiempo de experimentar olvidarías eso te centrarías y sentarías cabeza para tener un esposo y hacer familia, si lo has olvidado te recuerdo que estas en la edad de casamiento y siendo la ultima Heredera con sangre Shihōin debes tener descendencia, es mas estas obligada a tener hijos.

_**Sus ojos dorados se abrieron con asombro ante las palabras de Hiromi-**_ e**spera yo no quiero un esposo, quiero decir lo que tu llamas experimentación no lo era, antes de Yumi yo había tenido suficiente experimentación, nunca me llamo la atención el sexo masculino.**

Joven Shihōin, estoy más que consiente de ese pequeño problema y con esto quiero decir que hemos discutido mucho entre los tres como hacer para que entiendas la necesidad de hijos propios de sangre Shihōin, ni la adopción es una opción.

**Quieres decir que tengo que tenerlos yo- ****_suspiro-_**** y como se supone que le tengo que decir a mi novia esto-****_ se cubrió la boca cuando supo que había hablado de más._**

Hiromi suspiro y cerro sus ojos tomando un momento-Si el accidente no me mato esto esta a punto, ahora dime desde cuando tienes novia y quien es.

**_Suspiro_****- hace poco a decir verdad, pero créeme cuando te digo que antes de ella jamás pensé en sentar cabeza o pasar una vida entera con alguien- ****_sus ojos brillaban y su cara era de total alegría_****- ella es maravillosa Hiromi, la amo y hare todo lo posible por estar a su lado aun en contra de sus consejos u ordenes.**

Hiromi la vio seriamente- eres como tu padre, sabias que lucho para casarte con tu madre porque antes de ella nunca había habido una extranjera en la familia Shihōin, todos eran japoneses y tu padre vino un día diciendo que se quería casar con una linda joven inglesa, no podemos detenernos a los cambios, a los designios del corazón- Sonrió ampliamente hacia Yoruichi- ver esa mirada llena de alegría y la decisión en tus palabras no me hace dudar que estas enamorada y que esa persona te hace feliz y quienes somos nosotros para detener tu felicidad.

**Hiromi-Domo- ****_le vio con incredulidad_****- eso quiere decir que – ****_se abalanzo sobre la cama abrazando al anciano mientras unas pocas lagrimas caían_****_sobe sus rostro_****_de_****_alegria_****- gracias en verdad.**

La abrazo suavemente- bueno Joven Yoruichi, solo resta hacerlo oficial, pero desearía antes que eso pase conocerla y hablar con ella. Luego desearía que tuvieses en mente el hablar sobre hijos con ella, bueno hoy en día la ciencia ha avanzado y ustedes deben tomar manos a la obra.

**_Sonrió ampliamente ante la idea de hijos con Soi, pero luego recordó que tenia cosas que arreglar antes de hablar de familia, vivir juntas, casamiento- _****Despacio Hiromi-Domo Soi es tan formal que no querrá hablar de hijos sin antes formalizar algo, además tengo gatos encerrados que deben salir.**

Así que se llama Soi, bueno al menos quiero conocer a Soi y luego con el tiempo que espero no sea mucho, vendrán los herederos.

La plática siguió por largo tiempo, se hablo de la ceremonia que estaba próxima y de lo que había pasado en l accidente, de repente Yoruichi fue casi sacada de la habitación de Hiromi porque el debía de descansar pero el y Yoruichi no dejaban de platicar. Al salir de la habitación vio que Matsumoto estaba en la puerta esperándole, así que salieron las dos del hospital, Yoruichi pensó en dejar a Matsumoto de una vez en el apartamento donde vivía ya que era de noche y ella regresaría a casa, con la mente en la platica que tendrá con su novia puesto hoy mas que nunca debía de afianzar su relación

….

Bueno aca esta la actualizacion, como siempre agradezco la lectura y el tiempo para dejar sus comentarios :D como siempre les deseo un buen fin de semana.


	19. Chapter 19

Bueno paso actualizar porque simplemente me siento feliz de llegar a este punto, quiero decir este momento lo tenia en mente desde que empece la historia pero no sabia como abordarlo y sobre todo no pense que me saliera tan fresco ya que lo habia pensado de otra manera pero la historia tiene sus extrraños sucesos, solo espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado...sin mas que decir.

**CAPITULO No 18**

Después de dejar a la Teniente Matsumoto tomo su camino hacia la mansión, llevaba casi tres cuadras de camino cuando vio que un auto muy atrás venia a una velocidad considerable y se puso muy alerta al final el dichoso auto se pudo detrás de ella y bajo su velocidad y ella que veía todo por el retrovisor sonrió al ver que era el auto en que Soi había salido en la mañana, con la seguridad de que su novia iba a casa justo detrás de ella manejo con mas rapidez para llegar a su destino.

Llegaron a la casa y se estacionaron, Yoruichi salía del auto cuando uno de los sirvientes salió al encuentro dando una inclinación en forma de saludo, Soi que miraba la escena aun en el auto puesto recogía su mochila para llevarla al interior pensó que era lo urgente en el sirviente, comenzó salir del auto y de pronto este se dejo a Yoruichi y se acerco a ella.

Señorita Fong, buenas noches- se inclino saludándole- permítame ayudarle con su mochila.

-_Soi lo miro un poco apenada_- no es necesario- _luego miro a Yoruichi que se acercaba a ella._

**Deja que lleve la mochila y acompáñame- ****_le dijo Yoruichi casi al lado del sirviente._**

-_Suspiro y le entrego la mochila al joven_- podrías dejarla en la sala con cuidado por favor.

Si señorita Fong- dijo el muchacho, tomando la mochila y dando media vuelta- con su permiso Lady Yoruichi.

**Ryu puedes decirle a Ayaka que tenga la cena servida en media hora- ****_sonrió amablemente al muchacho_****- tengo un asunto importante que hablar con la señorita Fong.**

Yoruichi miraba a Soi y esta le miraba directamente, sus ojos dorados examinaban esos grises que siempre le trasmitían calidez y seguridad, pero ahora parecían impenetrables y distantes. Mientras Soi trataba de retener todas las emociones que había guardado en su interior desde que salió de la mansión por la mañana, la molestia, la desconfianza y los celos que a su parecer eran algo tontamente exagerados, por lo que haciendo acopio de su autocontrol decidió romper el silencio.

-Cual es ese el asunto importante que desea hablar señorita Shihōin- _el tono serio se detuvo ante las ultimas palabras._

**_Yoruichi suspiro y trato de seguir su cometido- _****de nosotras Soi y de lo que paso en la mañana, te fuiste sin despedirte y cuando te he llamado siempre estabas ocupada****_- intento acercase a Soi pero esta se movió pasando junto a ella y siguiendo su camino sin permitirle algún tipo de contacto físico._**

-Te parece si vamos al jardín- _le señalo el camino._

**_La morena suspiro algo decepcionada-_****vamos entonces ****_-comenzó su camino rápido al jardín, empezaba a frustrarse por la actitud de su novia, ella nunca había sido de tener mucha paciencia después de todo siempre obtenía lo que deseaba sin tener que esperar o rogar después de todo era una Shihōin, pero con Soi las cosas eran tan distintas es que acaso esto es lo que hace el amor pensaba en su interior._**

Soi la vio pasar delante de ella y siguio trás de ella en su camino hacia el jardín, todo el trayecto fue en un incomodo silencio y con un ambiente ligeramente tenso, Soi deseaba arreglar el asunto pero no era tan simple pues tenia muchas preguntas y temía pensar en que no recibiría respuestas y no sabia si en verdad quería saber las respuestas de algunas preguntas.

Llegaron al jardín y Yoruichi tomo asiento rápidamente cruzando sus piernas y sus brazos como esperando a que su novia hablara, Soi aun de pie frente a ella a miro y dio una media sonrisa, pensó que su novia aun seria podía ser muy sensual, pero saco esos pensamientos rápidamente y abordo la platica rápidamente.

-No digas que no me despedí porque si lo hice, quizá no como lo deseas pero dadas las circunstancias no puedes esperar más de mi y con respecto a las llamadas-_suspiro_- admito que podía tener un poco de tiempo para hablar contigo pero no podía hablar como si nada hubiese pasado y no quería abordar ese tema mas en mi trabajo, yo debo tener todos mis sentidos en mi trabajo, en la investigación y no en las cosas personales- _el tono era serio y firme._

**_Yoruichi tomo mucha atención a lo que Soi expresaba y bajo un poco la molestia que sentía y pudo entender un poco a su novia-_****por lo mismo te dije que habláramos antes de que tomaras camino al trabajo****_- sus pensamientos corrían de un punto a otro, diablos aun así de fría y estricta se me hace que es tan apasionada._**

-Me gusta ser responsable en mi trabajo y llegar tarde no es para mi una opción, además sabias que tenia que pasar al hospital- _se sonrojo levemente_- la doctora Unohana fue la que me esperaba para corroborar de primera mano como iba la recuperación y cicatrización, según lo que me dijiste la ultima vez lo menos que quería era que se molestara.

**_Yoruichi se levanto de su asiento y se coloco junto Soi- _****aun al tienes vendada****_- pregunto levantando un poco la manga del uniforme de su novia- _****que te dijo Unohana**.

-Que todo marcha bien y que a partir de mañana no necesitare llevar mas vendaje y debo aplicar una crema cicatrizante-_miraba a la morena que no dejaba el contacto de su brazo._

De pronto fueron interrumpidas por Ayaka, Disculpen pero la cena ya esta servida como usted ordeno mi Lady, vino porque aun no llegaban y no seria bueno que la cena la tomaran fría- Ayaka se inclino ante ellas en forma de disculpa por interrumpirlas en su charla, mas aun cuando vio la cercanía de la señorita Shihōin con la teniente.

**_Yoruichi suspiro y se tenso por ser interrumpida aun cuando dijo que tenia algo importante que hablar_****- Gracias Ayaka pero**…- _Soi le tomo la mano que tenia en su brazo y la apretó suavemente_-Ahora vamos a cenar Ayaka, gracias por avisar- _sonrió suavemente y miro a la morena_- vamos a cenar y luego seguimos con la charla- _su tono era muy amable y podía decirse que algo tierno, pero aun así podía notarse que era firme no dejando cabida a una negativa por parte de su novia quien asintió y las dos se dirigieron hacia el comedor a tomar su respectiva cena._

Ayaka les cedió el paso y camino detrás de ellas, pensando en lo que había pasado unos instantes antes, ella paso del susto al saber que había hecho algo incorrecto al interrumpir la platica, pues vioen los ojos de su señora la molestia, luego paso al asombro por la actitud amable que pudo darle las palabras e interrupción de la teniente y en sus adentros dijo que la señorita Fong era la pareja perfecta para su señora, pues parecía era la única que podía tener algún control sobre su temperamento, además que desde que ella había aparecido su señora sonreía de una manera diferente y parecía mas feliz.

La cena transcurrió un poco mas relajada, para Soi fue algo agradable pues habían hecho su plato preferido lo cual hizo pensar que su novia le había preguntado a Matsumoto pues ella no le había dado esa información. Yoruichi por su parte miraba complacida el que su novia estuviese mas relajada, aun así esperaba que después de la cena la platica se tornaría un poco difícil puesto no sabia que reacción podía tener Soi con lo que ella le iba a revelar, pero después de la pequeña platican anterior supo que no tenia mas opción que jugarse el todo por el todo y parecía que la verdad era el único camino para zanjar el asunto.

La cena había terminado y por ahora la mesa era limpiada, Soi agradecía por la cena deliciosa y Yoruichi pedía un pequeño vaso de sake, Soi la vio con extrañeza pues le pareció que no debería beber aun así no dijo nada, mientras que ella pidió una taza de té verde, y fue así que se dirigían a la sala. Al llegar tomaron asiento una junto a la otra mientras a Soi le llevaban su taza de té, cuando el sirviente se retiro Soi saco su computadora de la mochila y otros instrumentos, encendió la maquina mientras su novia le miraba esperando el momento en que le diera su completa atención.

_-Soi bebió un poco de té y comenzó a buscar algo en la computadora, aun así miraba de soslayo a su novia que de un solo golpe termino bebiendo su sake-_ nocrees te hubiese caído mejor tomar té- _dijo suavemente Soi._

**_Yoruichi sonrió, pues ahí estaba su novia seria y responsable de nuevo- No se- se encogió de hombros- _****dicen que las penas con alcohol son menos.**

-_Soi rodo los ojos y dejo escapar una pequeña risa_- es las penas con pan no con alcohol o Sake- _dijo burlonamente y luego se puso un poco seria._

**_Yoruichi tomo la una de las manos de Soi_****- No quiero estar molesta contigo o que tu lo estés conmigo, se que no será la primera y ultima vez pero quiero que podamos hablarlo y resolverlo… te extraño Soi- ****_suspiro_****- no se que fue lo que te molesto, si no saber por donde entro Kisuke o que el irrumpiera como Juan por su casa, pero debes saber que el es como un hermano para mi, crecimos juntos y el junto con Byakuya Kuchiki son las únicas personas que considero amigos y casi familia.**

-_Soi cerro los ojos un momento y dejo el contacto de su mano con el de Yoruichi_- sabes tengo una responsabilidad como tu escolta nocturna, tu sabes que no solo estoy acá por ser tu novia y tu no permitiste que hiciera mi trabajo como se debe, pregunte a tu amigo por donde había entrado y tu no dejaste que el respondiera, es mas me desautorizaste al decir que lo dejara y lo tomara con calma, y acepto que como tu novia tampoco me gusto que el te viese con poca ropa, la verdad no me agradaría que nadie te vea así- _dijo ruborizándose_- aun así no podía discutir ese punto.

**_Yoruichi levanto las cejas ante el último comentario-_****hay cosas que en verdad deseo que las sepas de mi, no de otras persona o que tu las descubras ****_- suspiro- _****Kisuke entro por una entro por un lugar secreto, nadie mas que el y yo lo sabemos aunque por ahora eso lo dudo un poco y quizá Hiromi-Domo también lo sepa,cuando vine hace dos años hice una remodelación en la mansión.**

-_Soi dejo sonrió levemente_- se de esa remodelación- _tomo su computadora y le mostro los planos de la remodelación_- después de ver la remodelación, me pregunte para que o porque de la misma.

**Como es que has obtenido los planos- ****_dijo un poco asombrada_****- se supone que son restringidos y no hay manera en que cualquiera pueda tener esa información. **

-No importa de donde los obtuve Yoruichi- _cerro su computadora_- ahora quisiera saber lo demás que me he preguntado- _sonreía de medio lado._

**_La morena miraba seriamente a su novia_****- lo jaqueaste verdad- ****_sonrió ante la acción de su novia_****- vaya, no sabia que la MPD tenia esa forma de actuar.**

-_Soi se puso algo seria_- No es lo que crees, usar el procedimiento normal al obtener una orden tardaría mucho, por lo cual solo fui y pedí un pequeño favor- _suspiro suavemente_- hay veces que simplemente uno debe buscar bien para encontrar cosas interesantes y hacer un bien mayor.

**Tu curiosidad es acaso un bien mayor- ****_pregunto con sorna la morena_****.**

-Tu seguridad lo es, buscar posibles culpables de delitos o pruebas de una situación que pueda esclarecer alguna culpabilidad, eso si es un bien mayor, yo no lo hice solo por curiosidad Yoru.

**_Yoruichi se puso seria_****-Cuando enterré a mis padres y luego de saber que culpaban al piloto del accidente no lo podía creer, conocía a Rick desde que tenia 20 años era un piloto excelente y aun en peor tiempo del que hubo el día del accidente el había volado como un paseo por el parque, no podía aceptar esa resolución, desde ese entonces prometí que encontraría la justica para mis padres, el recuperar el avión fue mi primer paso luego mande por expertos ingleses para que revisaran el avión ese fue otro paso importante. Hace un año cuando tuve todos los informes comenzamos a buscar a los expertos que habían dicho que todo había sido error del piloto dándonos cuenta que todos habían muertos en circunstancias extrañas.**

-Porque no fuiste con las autoridades en ese entonces, porque esperar hasta hoy- _pregunto Soi._

**Quería ser yo la que lo llevara a las autoridades****_- sonrió de medio lado_****- quizá es un poco del orgullo Shihōin, pero luego ese idiota comenzaba ha molestarme.**

-Que idiota- _cuestiono la teniente._

**Aizen- ****_dijo con molestia_****- primero supe que había hecho de lado a los Kuchiki en un gran negocio con China y si no fiera porque Byakuya es un gran aigo huniemos terminado los lazos de negocios que vienen de años, luego sus movimientos internos en la empresaeran para mi gusto malos, ahi el comenzó a llamar mas mi atención tanto a si que comencé desde ese momento a empaparme de los negocios de la familia, solo para tenerlo vigilado. Luego lo vi en un discurso hablando de la seguridad y fue el colmo la forma en que se refirió de su persona, casi tomándose como parte de la familia, por dios ni Kisuke u alguno de los consejeros hace tal cosa fue ahí cuando me decidí, en estropear su gestión.**

-_Soi se dejo caer de lleno en el sofá, llevo sus manos a la cabeza y dejo escapar un quejido algo molesta_- Lo sabia- _se levantó y miro a su novia con reproche_- no, no lo sabía pero al ver tu formación lo intuí.

**Revisaste mi educación-****_grito con molestia y asombro._**

-Lo hice el día de hoy, fue muy difícil pero lo encontraron- _suspiro_- Cinta negra en karate, experta en explosivos, armas blancas y de fuego, entrenamiento militar con los Israelíes, el General Zaraki fue tu entrenador desde los 7 a los 10 años. Quemas puedo agregar, excelente condición física, eres ágil, veloz y claro en tu universidad te llamaban la chica flash-_sonrió levemente_.

**Ahora ya sabes que te puedo llevar el ritmo en cualquier actividad física- ****_le guiño el ojo_****- aun así teniente el hurgar en mi vida le llevara un castigo.**

-_Soi se sonrojo ante el comentario de su novia_- tú también tendrías que tener castigo ya que eres a quien buscamos, el famoso delincuente que atentaba en contra de las empresas Shihōin-_sonrió ampliamente_- sabia que tenia que atraparte al final.

Pues tendrás que castigarme tu, porque el comandante Yamamoto me dejo tranquila con la promesa de no volver hacer nada de esas actividades- _sonrió ante la cara de asombro de su novia- _y la verdad yo feliz de que seas tu quien me atrapo, espero que las esposas las utilices en la habitacion.

El lo sabe y deja de insunuar cosas- _dijo suavemente_- desde cuando- _veía como su novia tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su cara_- un momento ese día en la bodega- _se sonrojo en un totalmente sin poder ocultarlo_- t-tu me.

**_Yoruichi se acerco a su novia, llevando su boca al lado de su oreja_****- Si mi pequeña abeja- ****_hablo sensualmente_****- jamás había sentido tanta satisfacción en explorar un cuerpo, tanto que me fue difícil no abalanzarme sobre ti- ****_se alejo de ella poniendo una cara juguetona-_**** aunque no quería agregar el cargo de violación a la lista del delincuente**.

-Tu, ya decía yo que la revisión para encontrarme algún arma era demasiado lento, ahh eres imposible Yoruichi, y me noqueaste con esa arma- _se quejo con incredulidad_.

**Amor, créeme cuando te digo que eso me dolió mas a mi que a ti-****_levanto su mano_****_derecha_****- ahora prometo que me portare bien, menos en la cama por supuesto.**

-_Suspiro_- eso implica que no debes hacer nadaen lo que se refiere a la investigacion, como decirle a tu amigo que se meta a la base de datos del la MPD, Nemu me dijo de eso el día de hoy-_sonrió con satisfacción_- no te ha llamado mmm quizá esta ocupado con el virus que le soltó Nemu en su ultima incursión a la base de datos.

**_Sus ojos se abrieron de asombro pero dejo una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras se acercaba a Soi- vaya _****parece que mi novia tiene su lado malvado****_- dijo juguetonamente tomando a su novia de la cintura atrayéndola hacia ella._**

-No soy malvada- _le guiño el ojo_- soy más buena que el pan- _tomo las manos de la morena y las tomo entre las suyas._

**Eso habría que comprobarlo empíricamente-****_dichas esas palabras acorto la distancia entre Soi y ella y le dio un beso lleno de anhelo y mucho amor, el beso fue algo corto y al terminarlo suspiro largamente_****- dios espere todo el día por esto**.

-_Soi sonrió levemente_- bueno quizá deberíamos irnos ya a descansar, mañana tengo trabajo.

**Por fin tomas la iniciativa y me llevas a la cama****_- dijo maliciosamente, subiendo las escaleras camino a la habitación-_**** Soi, hoy hable con Hiromi-Dono y quiere conocerte**.

-Se detuvo en su camino y miro a su novia- _ya le informaste de lo nuestro me supongo_.

**Si, créeme que si no le digo yo el se hubiese dado cuenta pronto y su reacción seria peor- ****_hizo su mejor puchero._**

Ser la novia de la señorita Shihōin hace que me sienta que no tengo privacidad- _dijo en tono de reproche y queja._

**Bienvenida a la historia de mi vida, imagínate la vida de nuestro pobre hijo como va a ser-****_dijo seriamente pensando en el futuro._**

-_Soi se detuvo a la entrada de la habitación y miro seriamente a su novia_- estas bromeando verdad.

**Ven a dormir, que mañana tienes que trabajar****_- dijo mientras se quitaba la ropa por su habitual conjunto para dormir._**

-_Soi_ _Llego a lado de la cama y comenzó a quitarse el uniforme quedando en su habitual vestimenta para dormir_- Yoru espero que no hables en serio- _dijo con un tono de nerviosismo._

**_Yoruichi se acomodo en la cama e hizo señas para que Soi hiciera lo mismo, Soi acomodo a su lado y ella rápidamente se abrazo a ella dejando descansar su cabeza en el hombro de su novia_****- aun no tenemos relaciones Soi, es imposible que quede embarazada- ****_dijo casi al borde del sueño._**

-Si tienes razón- _dijo Soi suavemente, unos minutos pasaron y casi estaban dormidas hasta que Soi dio un pequeño salto_- como diablos será que te voy embarazar yo- _dijo con sorpresa y asombro, pero vio que Yoruichi ya se encontraba dormida_- esta mujer me va matar con sus cosas- _dijo mientras volvía a cerrar los ojos cayendo en un profundo y reparador sueño._

…..

Como siempre agradezco los reviews y la molestia que toman para leer esta historia, esperando sea de su agrado y bueno como un dato aparte me ha venido una nueva idea que estoy trabajando auqnue aun no tengo nombre u.u espero tener un poco de avance para subirla y si -.- es una Yoruxsoi.


	20. Chapter 20

Actualizacion...

**CAPITULO No 19 **

Dos cuerpos descansaban en una cama matrimonial, la paz y tranquilidad se podía percibir en las respiraciones leves y acompasadas, Soi se movió levemente pues su reloj interno le indicaba que ya era hora de prepararse para ir al trabajo; se giro despacio para intentar levantarse sin despertar a su acompañante, sonrió al notar que la morena con un brazo se aferraba a su cintura la contemplo por un instante, su rostro apacible con unos pequeños mechones violetas en su rostro, sus hombros desnudos que dejaban notar la piel y firmeza, no pudo evitar el acercar su mano y retirar esos cabellos del rostro de su novia, a su vez con cuidado intento quitar el agarre de la morena.

**_Yoruichi sintió el movimiento en su brazo quitándolo del agarre y se aferro mas_**-**Aun no te levantes, ven duerme un poco mas**-**_dijo dormitada sin dejar que Soi se levantara._**

-_Soi se acerco mas a su novia y le beso suavemente los labios_- duerme tranquila, yo tengo que ir a ducharme- _vio como su novia hacia un puchero medio dormida y le soltaba_.

_-Después de la ducha y viendo que su novia aun dormía plácidamente, bajo a la cocina para ver que podía tomar llevándose la sorpresa de encontrar el desayuno listo para ella y una Ayaka terminando los quehaceres en la cocina_- Mucha gracias Ayaka pero no era necesario molestarse, yo me hubiese preparado algo- _dijo Soi con una pequeña sonrisa_.

Señorita Fong, no es ninguna molestia, además fueron ordenes de Lady Yoruichi-_sonrió suavemente_- dijo que usted se levantaba muy temprano y la señorita Matsumoto nos informo lo que desayuna normalmente-_le tendió un vaso con jugo_- me dicen que le encanta el jugo de Naranja- _se inclino saludándola_- no soy la encargada de la cocina pero quería agradecerle por su intervención el día de ayer y de paso ponerme a su entero servicio de ahora en adelante.

-Ehh gracias por todo Ayaka, pero no es necesario en verdad y lo de ayer, se que tu solo hacías tu trabajo- _se encogió de hombros_- la señorita Shihōin puede ser un poco arrebatada cuando quiere resolver algo.

_Ayaka sonrió por lo bajo_- se que usted le hará muy feliz señorita- _dio una inclinación_- tenga buen provecho y un excelente día.

_Ayaka salió de ahí dejando a Soi desayunando y de paso con una suspiro pues al parecer Yoruichi había tomado mucha información de Matsumoto, sin contar que en la mansión casi todos los sirvientes no la tomaban como visita_- esto va muy rápido- _dijo suavemente. Termino su desayuno y subió para despedirse de su novia, entro a la habitación y ella yacía aun durmiendo, se acerco y deposito un pequeño beso en su frente._

**_Yoruichi se movió en su cama y abrió los ojos levemente_**- **que beso más soso** -**_dijo con un puchero_**- _Soi sonrió_- bien primero quiero recordarle que espero que no hagas ninguna cosa como andar indagando sobre la investigación-_miro como su novia fruncía el ceño_- **si lo que digas amor**-_dijo la morena cansinamente_- Hablo en serio Yoru, confió en que cumplas con lo que pido.

**_La morena abrió los ojos y la miro seriamente_**-**Eres muy exigente conmigo**- **_sonrió_**- **ven dame un beso verdadero que se te hará mas** **tarde-****_tomo a su novia del cuello y le dio un beso apasionado_**- _Soi se dejo hacer y dejo el contacto rápidamente escuchando una pequeña queja de su novia_- duerme, te amo- _dejo a su novia quien sonrió ante la declaración y se volvió a acomodar en la cama. _

-_Soi tomo su mochila y salió rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento, arranco y se fue lo mas rápido pues se le hacia tarde. En el auto hizo una llamada_- Rangiku ya Salí, donde estas.

Estoy a tres calles de la casa, no te preocupes- _dijo Matsumoto_.

-Bueno Yoruichi quedo dormida, cuidas que no haga alguna tontería y no vayas a mencionar nada de la investigación-_dijo con seriedad._

Wau que la dejaste muerta después de la reconciliación – dijo Rangiku en tono divertido- pero bueno abejita como crees que revelaría datos sobre la investigación.

-No hagas suposiciones que no son ciertas-_dijo Soi_- te llamo mas tarde para ver como van las cosas y Ran-chan deja de dar información sobre mi a Yoru.

_Matsumoto hizo un leve puchero y hablo con tono juguetón_- mi abejita aun no pruebas las mieles de tu novia y ella haciendo todo por tenerla contenta en su casa- _escucho un suspiro en el otro lado de la línea y no tenia que ver a Soi para saber que estaba quizá mas roja que un tomate, pero retomo la seriedad-_ cuidare de ella como siempre y bueno ella ha preguntado solo cosas normales de ti mi Soi-chan, cosas que puedo responder. Cuando termine toda la investigación podrán tener mas tiempo juntas para responder por si mismas las incógnitas que tengan, te dejo porque voy a desayunar, parece que tu bella durmiente no despertara aun- _Corto la llamada y se dispuso a ir a la cocina pues Ayaka le había dicho que la morena aun dormía._

….

**Colmena MPD **

En la colmena como buena noticia Sunshui se había reincorporado al trabajo y por hoy se preparaban par recibir al experto que Nanao les había hablado. Mientras el comandante Yamamoto hacia su intervención con los consejeros de la familia Shihōin, pues era indispensable o mejor dicho un poco más prudente esperar para dar a conocer a todo el país la identidad del nuevo heredero de la familia Shihōin y de paso les informaba los nuevos hallazgos en la investigación. Los consejeros no dejaban de estar sorprendidos ante lo expresado por el comandante pero se pusieron a sus enteras ordenes para ayudar a esclarecer todo los mas pronto posible y accedieron a trasladar la fecha de la presentación de la señorita Yoruichi del viernes para el día miércoles de la otra semana, de la misma forma comenzaron a entablar una especie de cierre en los privilegios que mantenía Sōsuke Aizen en las empresas Shihōin.

_Nemu tenia una sonrisa amplia frente a su computadora_- Ukitake lo encontré- _dijo en voz alta_- lo pondré en la pantalla para que todos veamos- _Nemu tecleo con agilidad en su computador y en la pantalla del centro se desplego la información_.

En la gran pantalla veían el rostro del que ahora se situaba como el sospechoso principal del accidente aéreo de la familia Shihōin. Después de buscar por días información sobre estudios, trabajos anteriores, antecedente penales, multas de transito- historial escolar, parientes, conocidos o socios. Nemu había descodificado y encontrado la información que había sido oculta a ojos curiosos y solo mostraba datos insignificantes.

-Nemu, lo conseguiste- _espeto Ukitake muy alegre_- ilumínanos Nemu, tu lo encontraste así que te escuchamos.

Bueno como saben no se encontraban mayores datos sobre el sospechoso Sōsuke y los que mostraban parecían medio confiables pues no había mayores rasgos o información, así que me di a la tarea de buscar en todas partes y al final decidí buscar sobre la información ya expuesta, encontrando una codificación en la información actual encontré la información complementaria o mejor dicho la completa y mas amplia, desde sus años escolares como infante hasta la universidad, clubes a los cuales ha pertenecido, otras aficiones, socios, amigos, allegados y hasta historial medico.

La información ha sido trasladada a sus respectivas terminales para que la vean mas cerca y puedan corroborar datos que yo he remarcado, como el hecho que el sospechoso tiene 2 carreras, una maestría y un doctorado. En pocas palabras desde joven ha sido una especie de genio, mas que todo en Bioquímica. Como un dato relevante sabe mucho sobre aeronáutica y tiene licencia de piloto, no tiene muchos amigos o allegados.

Aun trabajo con un archivo que obtuve y no he podido descodificar que me parece son algunas fotografías, espero seguir trabajando en ello.

Excelente trabajo Nemu- _Dijo Ukitake_. Todos aplaudieron al esfuerzo.

Eran las 10 am. y Nanao llego junto a una morena con un cuerpo exuberante, ojos azules y cabellera rubia, Sunshui sonreía bobamente cuando la vio entrar en la sala y golpeo a Soi que estaba a su lado- quien es abejita- pregunto suavemente.

-_Soi miro y se encogió de hombros_- no se, quizá es el experto que esperamos.

_Nanao llamo la atención de todos_- Quiero presentarles a la doctora Tia Harrible, como les dije es experta en Explosivos, Materiales peligrosos y un máster en Bioquímica.

Mucho gusto, Oficiales- _dijo Tia con tono serio echando un vistazo curioso a sus interlocutores_- como le dije a la Teniente Ise revise el informe muy detenidamente, así como cada fotografía y me es necesario ver el avión y los restos de propia mano- _Se acerco a Nanao y le entrego una USB_- podrías poner esto en la pantalla quiero explicarles algo que me pareció muy interesante.

_Nanao le paso a Nemu la información, para que ella se encargara de poner la información y así unas imágenes aparecieron en grande en la pantalla, Tia se acerco a la pantalla y hablo con aplomo-_ como pueden ver estas son pedazos del ala derecha que según decía el informe fueron afectadas por el impacto, pero como ven la parte que queda del avión en el ala, esas marcas en rojo que señale tienen algo que parece corroído por unas partes y otras no. Puede ser que sea por el fuego que ardió cuando se estrello pues el combustible va en el ala, pero aun si hubiese sido así algunas cosas son irregulares, ya sea por combustión, impacto del choque en tierra y sobre todo que fue en una ala y también la parte de la cola del avión y siendo un avión pequeño en cierta manera la forma en que las piezas tomaron corrosión y fueron parte en el pequeño incendio, debo de verlas mas de cerca y hacer unas pruebas que me parecen pertinentes e importantes.

-En caso de ir a lugar donde se encuentra el avión y las partes, cuanto tiempo requeriría para las pruebas y que equipo necesitara- _pregunto Ukitake._

El material e instrumentos están en mi camioneta Teniente y lo cargo conmigo, por lo cual de eso no habría que preocuparse, el tiempo de las pruebas no lo sabría decir podría ser un día, dos o quizá horas, todo depende de lo que encuentre- _dijo con dejadez._

-_Soi que había puesto mucha atención a lo dicho, pregunto perspicazmente_- creo Doctora Harribel, que usted tiene algo específico que buscara y las pruebas efectuara a partir de ese hecho y por lo que ha señalado anteriormente en las fotografías.

_La doctora miro hacia Soi, se ajusto los lentes y sonrió ante de forma encantadora_- Vaya Teniente es usted muy sagaz, pensé que eso pasaría desapercibido y quería darles una sorpresa.

_Shunsui sonrió_- eso indica que si la llevamos para hacer las pruebas, podría encontrar eso que sospecha- _pregunto._

Es reconfortante el trabajar con Oficiales que respaldan su fama y no son solo cuentos- _dijo sonriendo la doctora_- como le dije a la Teniente Ise, acepte colaborar porque he escuchado muy buenas referencias de este grupo, dicen en el ejercito que sus capacidades y talentos han sido desperdiciados en la MPD pero me parece que hablan por celos- _sonrió ampliamente_- además tendré la satisfacción de resolver o mostrar a través de mi trabajo las causas y pruebas de algún sabotaje.

No hay mas que esperar, Soi, Ve y encárgate de conseguir autorización para ir al lugar donde se encuentra el avión, trata esto con discreción- _Ordeno Ukitake_- Doctora si lo conseguimos para después del almuerzo cuanto estima tardaría- sonrió- en sus cálculos estimados, reales.

Unas 8 a 10 horas máximo, como dijo la teniente- _dijo sonriente_- ya tengo lo que buscare y en que lugares del aparato debo revisar y tomar pruebas y todos lo necesario ya lo tengo- _dijo con seriedad la morena-_aunque los resultados los tendría a mediodía del día de mañana.

-Voy por la autorización, ya regreso- _dijo Soi saliendo de la colmena y tomando camino a la mansión Shihōin_

Mientras todos se quedaron revisando lo que la doctora había encontrado con más detenimiento, el comandante que había llegado y fue informado del hallazgo, ordenándole a Ukitake que el, Nanao y Soi deberían acompañar a la Doctora en su investigación, mientras que Shunsui se quedaría en la colmena con Nemu buscando mas información y en espera de la información de los que vigilaban a Aizen.

….

Soi llego a la mansión Shihōin, fue recibida en la entrada por Ayaka quien parecía darle ordenes a un hombre que según recordaba era el jardinero, llego hasta la donde ellos estaban y al verla llegar le saludaron con la habitual inclinación.

Señorita Fong no sabia que vendría a comer- _Ayaka exclamo._

-Ayaka no vengo a almorzar, donde esta Yoruichi- _pregunto con rapidez._

En el despacho señorita-_respondió Ayaka._

Muchas gracias, si me disculpas- _se retiró y los dejo en sus cosas, caminaba muy seria, esperaba que su novia no le interrogara demasiado por el pedido que le haría, así que entro al despacho y la vio ahí en el amplio escritorio frente a su computadora y a Matsumoto en la silla frente a ella leyendo una revista._

Matsumoto giro la vista a la puerta que se abría, posando su mano en el arma en su cintura por precaución pues casi todos lo que entraba tocaban la puerta y en este caso Soi solo había entrado, mientras Yoruichi alzo la mirada ante el movimiento de Matsumoto y su sonrisa se amplio al ver al objeto de su afecto entrar al despacho.

Paso algo- _pregunto Rangiku levantándose de su asiento ante la sorpresa de ver a Soi ahí._

**_Yoruichi avanzo hacia ella y le beso efusivamente en los labios, aunque termino el beso rápido al escuchar el carraspeo de Matsumoto- _****vienes a almorzar****_- pregunto con una sonrisa._**

-No ha pasado nada Ran-chan- _miro a su novia_- y no vengo a almorzar, vine a pedirte algo que necesitamos-_dijo seriamente_.

**_La morena se puso seria y volvió a su lugar detrás del escritorio- _****Pedir algo, me imagino que algo importante para que dejaras la MPD y vinieras personalmente-****_ dijo enarcando una de sus cejas_**.

_Matsumoto vio que la cosa era algo seria, por lo tanto opto por dejarlas a solas_- voy a esperar afuera para que hablen tranquilas- _salió rápidamente del despacho y se dirigió a la sala de paso haría una llamada a Ukitake para informarse_.

-_Soi espero que Rangiku saliera y tomo asiento frente a Yoruichi_- Queremos ver el avión y las partes que quedaron de el, Ukitake me dijo que pidiera tu aval para ir.

**Porque irán, ya fueron una vez y no hay más que indagar todo esta en el informe que les brindamos****_- dijo buscando saber el motivo del pedido_**.

-Cuando yo fui solo tome unas pocas imágenes ya que tú me impediste hacer más- _dijo seriamente._

**Puedo estar ahí o acompañarte****_- pregunto tentativamente._**

-No_- respondió rápidamente y sopeso las posibles acciones de su novia_- Si tienes alguna cámara o sistema de seguridad en el lugar, quisiera que me dijeras como bloquearlo o suspenderlo por el tiempo que estaremos ahí.

**Soi eso no es justo****_- dijo con desilusión- _****no me participas nada de la investigación y quieres que me quede esperando en la oscuridad.**

-Yoru ya te lo he dicho antes, espera a que el comandante te de la información, no me pongas en una situación difícil, te amo pero mi trabajo pide discreción- _le dijo suavemente y firmeza._

Hubo un momento de silencio en que Yoruichi cavilaba sobre que hacer, aunque a su parecer no le quedaba mas remedio que acceder y dejar que hicieran su trabajo y como le ha tocado en estos días el esperar por el momento que le informen de lo avances en la investigación.

**Bien, que mas da- ****_suspiro_****- hay un panel en la parte derecha baja al fondo de la bodega, por las gradas de acceso trasero detrás de unos barriles, la clave del apagado del sistema es 7577-RSC**.

-_Soi sonrió ampliamente_- Que modelo de alarma tienen ahí, el sistema puede manejarse por satélite o red- pregunto.

**Es uno de alta calidad, es el modelo BLIND55, se maneja por red y con uso de satélite según se requiera, pero con que la apagues será suficiente- ****_dijo raudamente_****.**

-_Se levanto y llego a lado de su novia, giro la silla y la puso frente a ella_- gracias por entender y acceder- _le beso suavemente por unos instantes_- Matsumoto se quedara hoy contigo yo tengo que quedarme hasta quizá la media noche o madrugada, así no me esperes y duerme temprano.

**_Suspiro_****- lo que me faltaba que tú no vinieras a dormir conmigo- hizo un mohín.**

-Vendré pero no se a que hora, por eso no quiero que te desveles esperando- _la miro seriamente_- tampoco quiero que tu o tu amigo anden indagando en la MPD.

**Solo porque no quiero discutir contigo, no lo hago pero créeme que ganas no me faltan****_- suspiro_****- no intentaremos meternos en la MPD, eso puedo prometer.**

_-Soi le dio un pequeño beso en la punta de a nariz_- te amo princesa-. **Yo mas -****_respondió la morena_**- me tengo que ir y gracias. _Salió de inmediato despidiéndose de Matsumoto rápidamente quien le dijo que la esperaría hasta que llegara._

…..

Soi después de salir de la mansión Shihōin, paso por algo de comida y manejo de regreso a al MPD, al llegar dio las buenas nuevas de que podían ir al lugar donde se encontraba la avioneta, así que se dispuso a comer ya que todos estaban haciéndolo en ese momento, se sentó junto a Nemu y aprovecho para platicar con ella de algo en lo que había pensado en su regreso a la colmena.

-Nemu puedes buscar el sistema de seguridad BLIND55, mas que todo las especificaciones y forma de interferir en la señal.

_Nemu sonrió_- Podemos buscarla ahora mismo así usted puede ver como funciona y con interferir en la señal, para mi eso no es problema, aunque seria mas efectivo el que se bloqueara de forma física- _dijo seriamente._

-Con físicamente, quieres decir que se debe bloquear en el panel del mismo- _dijo meditando_.

Si teniente, yo puedo bloquear la señal que emite aunque no este en el lugar, pero también el usuario principal puede mover los hilos para recuperar la funcionalidad, pero hay un aparato en el departamento tecnológico que hace un Off completo y redirige cualquier señal ya sea de red, satélite u otro para enviarlo a un solo destino, dejando al usuario principal en completa inactividad- _Sonrió ampliamente._

-No preguntare como sabes de eso- _dijo con una media sonrisa temerosa_- me imagino que puedo ir por ese aparatito al departamento tecnológico, quizá me lo puedan prestar por este día.

Ya envié el correo solicitándolo y de paso autorizado por el comandante Yamamoto- se encogió de hombros- Creo que poner carácter urgente sera de mucha ayuda.

-Realmente me alegro que estés de nuestro lado Nemu- dijo _con una amplia sonrisa-_ gracias te debo –_se quedo pensando_- ya con estas son varias, bueno por el dichoso aparato.

Soi fue por el aparato que Nemu le había indicado, sabia que posiblemente el sistema de seguridad en la bodega seria monitoreado por su novia o su amigo, recibió el aparato sin ningún problema y se dirigió hacia la planta baja de la MPD pues ya era hora de salir hacia la bodega, al llegar al estacionamiento Nanao, la Doctora Harribel y Ukitake estaban esperando.

Soi no se si hay problema en irnos en tu auto, ya que Nanao y la doctora irán en la camioneta- _dijo Ukitake_

-No hay problema, vamos entonces- _se dirigió al auto y metió todo lo que Nemu le había entregado para que ella pudiera desde la colmena desactivar con su ayuda el sistema de seguridad de la bodega._

_Mientras la Doctora miraba el auto de Soi_- Teniente, no pensé que tuviese buen gusto para automóviles- _dijo sonriendo_- es un auto lujoso el que maneja- _le guiño el ojo_- así que tiene casi todo, digo un buen auto y su personalidad atrayente.

Soi se tenso ante el comentario, Nanao y Ukitake se lanzaron miradas, Nanao hablo para desviar al conversación que se tornaba peligrosa.

Bueno es el beneficio de tener una prometida que le hace regalos ostentosos- _dijo Nanao_.

Soi y Ukitake miraron con asombro hacia Nanao, ella que siempre ha sido reservada y seria salir con un comentario de esa magnitud era extraño, mientras Tia puso su cara seria ante la noticia- bueno disculpe teniente, lamento mi comentario.

-_Soi la miro seriamente y con una leve sonrisa, contesto_- No hay problema Doctora Harribel.

Bueno partamos ya o si no se nos hará más tarde- dijo _Ukitake soltando la tensión y de paso avanzar en la investigación, así que todos subieron a los respectivos autos y manejaron hacia el lugar._

-_En el auto de Soi ellos iban delante de la camioneta pues Soi conocía el camino_-Que diablos fue eso- _dijo la pequeña abeja rompiendo el silencio._

Eso se llama celos Soi-chan, ya sabes como son Nanao y Matsumoto con respecto a ti y mas ahora que tienes una novia, al parecer Ran-chan aprueba con creces tu relalcion, ayer hablaron por teléfono casi por una hora con Nanao sobre tu novia y como te tiene de consentida en su casa y esas cosas que medio escuche.

-_Soi rodo los ojos_- Matsumoto- _dijo suavemente y suspiro_- creo que tendré que prepararme cuando ellas tomen un frente común.

_Ukitake sonrió y puso una cara de resignación_- Abejita las conoces muy bien y has convivido con ellas dos, ahora creo que encontraron la aliada perfecta en tu novia, solo espero que Nanao no le cuente a Mat sobre la doctora, porque si lo hace vete preparando.

-_Soi suspiro_- Kami porque a mi- _dijo suavemente_- Ukitake, se me olvidaba decirte al llegar a la bodega debo cortar el sistema de seguridad para evitar que Yoruichi pueda ver lo que hacemos en la bodega, Nemu me ayudara para bloquear cualquier intervención ya sea de cámaras u otros.

Vaya Soi, has pensado en todo- _dijo con una enorme sonrisa_- bien mientras tu haces eso yo me quedare para ayudarles a bajar el equipo.

En casi 45 minutos de camino por fin llegaron a la bodega mencionada, Soi se apresuro a llevar el equipo que Nemu le dijo llevara y ahora se encontraba al fondo de la bodega en el panel del sistema de seguridad y siguiendo las instrucciones de Nemu que la hablaba por radio.

Mientras en la mansión Shihōin, Matsumoto verificaba unas cosas en su computadora en la mesa de te colocada en una esquina el despacho, mientras Yoruichi en el escritorio veía con una enorme sonrisa su computador que dejaba mostrar la señal que emitía el sistema de seguridad de la bodega, vio cuando Soi había entrado y como estaba ahora en el panel de control, luego de unos instantes la señal se apago.

Bueno eso indica que apago el sistema de seguridad- _dijo Kisuke por un intercomunicador que Yoruichi tenia en su oreja_- bueno solo dame unos segundo y wala- _dijo Kisuke._

**_Mientras la imagen de la bodega volvía al computador_****, ****_la morena sonrió_****- eres un genio Urahara- ****_dijo suavemente para que Matsumoto no le escuchara_****- ahora verifica si todas las cámaras tienen señal**.

Ahorita hago eso- _suspiro_- estas muy mandona y exigente Yoru-chan, pensé que teniendo a tu abejita durmiendo contigo dejarías todo estrés y mal genio, alguien quizá no cumple en la cama como se debe.

**Deja de hablar tonteras Kisuke, no seas fisgón lo que yo haga o no haga con mi novia no lo discutiré contigo- ****_de pronto muchas imágenes de distintos ángulos aparecieron en la computadora_****- bien parece que todo funciona con normalidad**.

De pronto Soi se movió hacia el centro de la bodega, miro a cada ángulo donde las cámaras tomaban imagen.

**Que diablos hace- ****_dijo Yoruichi a Kisuke_**.

No lo se- _respondió Kisuke en el otro lado_-que diablos tiene en su mano- _pregunto el rubio._

De pronto Soi sonrió hacia las cámaras y dio un pequeño guiño.

**Que diablos fue eso- dijo ****_Yoruichi y de pronto todas las imágenes desaparecieron y ella exclamo en un grito_****- Noooo. **

Matsumoto levanto su mirada hacia la morena, Yoruichi dejo la molestia y sonrió levemente- **Lo siento, hacia unos movimientos en la empresa y se me cayo la señal, quizá debo hablarle a Kisuke- ****_tomo el teléfono algo molesta._**

**Kisuke, dime que diablos paso se fue la señal-** **_miraba a Rangiku que le miraba con un poco de indiferencia pero por dentro sabia que ella tomaba nota de todo lo que decía._**

Yoru, lo siento no puedo accesar al sistema de ningún modo, ya probé red, satélite y hasta recuperarla por Wi-Fi, creo que tu novia se nos adelanto de nuevo.

**_Suspiro_****- déjalo entonces o quizá te vuelvan a infectar, hablamos luego- ****_colgó el teléfono y apago la computadora, miro hacia la teniente_****- Ran quieres nadar un rato- ****_le pregunto._**

_Esta asintió_- creo que seria divertido.

…..

Teniente Fong según el ultimo mensaje de la teniente Matsumoto que fue hace en el momento que corte señal, ellos se quedaron sin imagen u otra señal- _dijo Nemu con satisfacción._

Gracias Nemu, con esto quedamos en tus manos- _Dijo Soi sonriente_.

Mientras Ukitake comenzaba a ingresar con unas maletas, seguida por la doctora y Nanao, ella se apresuro a encontrarlos para ayudar con la carga y así depositar todo en una amplia mesa que estaba en el lugar. Fueron por otra maleta que estaba en la camioneta mientras Tia y Nanao comenzaban a sacar los instrumentos para las pruebas respectivas.

…..

He aca otro capitulo que espero sea de su agrado, quiero en verdad agradecer a quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejar reviews en los dos capitulos pasados, asi que muchas gracias a Hiro-chan , Nara375, ChandraLoveRead, Yuni69, Selebel, beshitaaa, Guest y Shaolin17.

Que si Soi tomo un poco tranquila la noticia de que ella era la delincuente, que puedo decir yo habia pensado hacer un drama de indignacion de parte de Soi pero como lo dije esta historia me hace cambiar los rumbos segun la historia avanza, y Nara375 estoy totalmente deacuerdo contigo en tu comentario final. yo sorprendida de que les encante la historia y sobretodo esten esperando la nueva locura que esta en proceso, espero llegar a feliz termino con esta para poder aventurarnos con la otra historia.

Esperando la lectura sea de sus agrado y deseando un buen fin de semana. saludos y mis mejores deseos a ustedes.


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO No 20 **

La tarde transcurrió entre verificación de los restos de la aeronave y toma de muestras de lugares específicos como lo tenia previsto anteriormente la Doctora en cola y ala de la Avioneta, así como de unas partes que había sido desprendidas del ala en el impacto

Ukitake y Soi se encargaron de toar las muestras de la cola y el ala derecha, mientras Nanao y la doctora verificaban los restos que se habían desprendido en el impacto, todo se hacia con delicadeza y mucho cuidado. Luego de tomar y llevar todas las muestras a la doctora Soi y Ukitake optaron por verificar el interior de la nave y tomar algunas fotografías ya que la vez que Soi había ido con ese propósito no pudo terminar su cometido.

Esto es muy lamentable-dijo Ukitake mientras miraba con Soi el interior de la avioneta, los asientos eran elegantes de color negro con el escudo de la familia Shihōin bordado en dorado, aun así podía verse las manchas de sangre en el piso y asientos, nada había sido removido, limpiado o ocultado a simple vista. Soi pensó en como todo pareciera un recordatorio, frunció el ceño al pensar cuantas veces su novia vino a este lugar y vio una y otra vez la misma escena que ella y Ukitake veían.

-Pronto encontraremos al que hizo esto- _dijo Soi fríamente._

Eso espero abejita, sabes Rangiku y yo que ya pusimos una fecha tentativa- _dijo el peliblanco._

-Fecha de que- _pregunto Soi con extrañeza_.

Jaja eres despistada o el amor te ha pegado fuerte-_dijo burlonamente_- bueno con Rangiku pensamos que en un mes desde que este caso sea resuelto nos casaremos- _dijo con una amplia sonrisa Ukitake_.

-_Soi sonrío ampliamente_- esa es una gran noticia Ukitake.

Bueno ya sabes que solo esperábamos que tú encontraras a alguien para afianzar a la familia y así tener a los padrinos completos- _dijo Ukitake_.

-_Soi frunció el ceño_- y si no hubiese encontrado a alguien aun esperarían-_dijo con burla._

Posiblemente Abejita-_se encogió de hombros_- no podemos dejar a nuestra peque sin alguien que le cuide, según dijo Rangiku ya vivimos juntos así que los beneficios del matrimonio ya los gozamos- _dijo el peliblanco guiñándole el ojo._

-Esa es demasiada información para mi – _dijo Soi con un sonrojo en su cara_.

La noche llego rápidamente y ahora Ukitake hablaba con Nanao quien le preguntaba que podía traer de comer, por lo cual Ukitake salió a comprar la cena mientras Nanao, Soi y la doctora se quedaban y tenían un rato de descanso. Nanao camino apartándose de la doctora y fue hacer una llamada, mientras Soi parecía ensimismada enviando un mensaje en su aparato telefónico, que no pudo notar que Tia se había acercado a su lado.

Que dice su prometida- _dijo la morena sonriéndole a Soi_.

-_Soi le miro con sorpresa_- No mucho- _dijo encogiéndose de hombros_.

Así que los cuentos son verdad y en efecto es la princesa de hielo- _dijo con una sonrisa_.

-_Frunció el ceño_- ese titulo- _dijo suavemente_- que tiene usted que ver con el ejercito doctora Harribel- _pregunto seria la teniente._

_La doctora sonrió maliciosamente_- Yo trabajo con ellos algunas veces a mi gusto quizá demasiado, además tengo un pequeño hermano en el ejercito que hablaba de su seria, fría y majestuosa instructora de defensa personal.

-_Soi le_ _miro intensamente, tanto que hizo que la doctora se sonrojara levemente_- no recuerdo algún estudiante en el ejército con apellido Harribel.

Es porque es medio hermano por parte de madre, no llevamos el mismo apellido, pero quizá lo recuerde pues el tiene algo de talento para el combate, su nombre es Gio Vegga- _miro expectante la cara de Soi_.

-_Sonrió levemente_- Ya lo recuerdo, el es muy veloz aunque demasiado impetuoso a mi parecer, con mas entrenamiento y madures el llegara lejos, aun así no veo el porque usted sepa esas cosas de mi tiempo en el ejercito.

Simple, escuchar cada día en la cena, lo espectacular que es una persona en algo especifico- _hizo una pausa_- me dio curiosidad y un día fui a ver uno de esos entrenamientos- _sonrió con malicia_- no puedo negar el hecho que muchos de los soldados fantasearan con la instructora.

-_Soi se sonrojo levemente_- B-bueno yo- _miro como Ukitake hacia su aparición con la cena en sus manos_- creo que viene la cena doctora Harribel.

Teniente Fong- _hablo la doctora_- si usted por alguna razón- _se acerco mas a Soi_- rompe su compromiso- _estiro su mano que tenia una tarjeta y la metió en el bolsillo del uniforme de Soi_- llámeme, que estaré gustosa de consolarla- _dijo deslizando su mano en el brazo de Soi_.

Mientras Nanao y Ukitake se acercaban con la cena, Soi tomo distancia de la doctora dando un pequeño gesto de disculpa y acercándose para ayudar a sus compañeros, la cena transcurrió tranquila y luego volvieron al trabajo.

Luego de tres horas mas de trabajo, entre pruebas de las muestras y poniendo todo en su lugar, etiquetando todo lo que habían tomado sea físico o por imagen y comenzaban a guardar todo los implementos utilizados. La doctora sonrió ante su trabajo que parecía llegaba a su fin mientras terminaba de teclear algo en su computadora.

Creo que esto es todo por hoy- _dijo la doctora con una pequeña sonrisa_.

_Ukitake se dirigió a ella_- entonces que procede ahora o cual es el siguiente paso.

Son casi las diez y media teniente por ahora deseo ir a casa, les tendré un informe muy detallado sobre las pruebas el día de mañana- se quedo pensativa- posiblemente como a las 10:30 en la MPD estaré dándoles detalles importantes que a mi parecer ayudaran en gran manera a su caso- dijo Tia.

Después de subir todo a la camioneta de la doctora y limpiar un poco la bodega, para no dejar algún rastro o pista por si la dueña del lugar se le ocurría indagar por su cuenta sobre la investigación, cada cual abordaba sus vehículo, según tenían planeado se dirigirían primero a la MPD y dejarían ahí la pruebas físicas y de paso irían por Sunshui que había dicho se quedaría a esperar a su Nanao para luego ir a la mansión Shihōin por Matsumoto, y así hicieron al pie de la letra.

Llegaron a la mansión y Matsumoto salió a su encuentro, en tanto Soi bajaba del auto en ese instante se saludaron, aprovechando Rangiku ese breve momento para informarle lo que había hecho la morena en el transcurso de la tarde y noche, todos se despidieron y marcharon hacia su lugares de descanso.

Soi vio como sus amigos se marchaban tomando camino dentro de la casa pero antes de eso llevo su mano hacia el bolsillo de su uniforme sacando la tarjeta con el numero de la doctora, sonrió y dijo suavemente-No, gracias- rompiendo y tirándola en el basurero mas cercano, ya en la sala tomo asiento un momento y saco su computadora para tener acceso al sistema de seguridad de la casa y de paso verificar si no había algo extraño o sospechoso. Tomo las cosas y decidió ir a la habitación de la cual entro despacio para no hacer ruido, dejo todo en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama y encendió una pequeña lámpara para según ella no despertar a su novia.

**Porque tardaste tanto en subir- ****_dijo la morena_****.**

-Revisaba la seguridad- _dijo suavemente_- pensé que estarías dormida- _intento acercarse y darle un beso._

**-****_La morena puso su mano deteniendo la acción_****- estas consiente que tengo derecho a estar molesta contigo- ****_dijo seriamente._**

-Tienes razón, pero a mi criterio hice lo correcto- _se levanto del lado de su novia_- iré a dormir a otra habitación.

**Dije molesta no loca- ****_le tomo de la mano y suspiro_****- duerme junto a mí- ****_dijo suavemente y volvió a tomar posición en la cama._**

-_Soi suspiro y comenzó a ponerse la ropa para dormir, apago la luz que había encendido y se deslizo bajo las sabanas tomando su lugar en la cama al lado de su novia_- buenas noches princesa- _dijo suavemente_.

…

Frunció el ceño levemente y escuchaba a lo lejos unos pequeños golpes, se movió en su cama, volvió escuchar ese sonido molesto a lo lejos, se giro en su puesto y abrió los ojos levemente notando los rayos del sol, comenzó a desperezarse y sintió el agarre a su cintura, sonrió levemente al notar que Soi la tenia abrazada, estrecho los ojos y escucho el sonido mas nítido y claro, alguien tocaba la puerta de la habitación, miro el reloj de su mesa y abrió los ojos con asombro.

**Soi- ****_dijo suavemente_****- Soi, son las 7:35 es tarde, levántate o llegaras tarde al trabajo**- _el cuerpo delgado se su novia se movió ligeramente_- hoy entro a las 9 –_dijo soñolienta y volvió a dormir. Yoruichi se levanto de la cama y fue hacia la puerta._

Siento la molestia Lady Shihōin, pero es tarde y la señorita Fong aun no ha bajado a tomar el desayuno- _dijo Ayaka_.

**Lo siento Ayaka, pero quizá debas guardar el desayuno para mas tarde Soi vino tarde ayer y aun duerme- ****_dijo suavemente la morena_**_._

Entiendo señorita, preparare el desayuno para usted y así puedan desayunar juntas- _dijo Ayaka dando una reverencia y dejándola descansar un momento mas._

Volvió a la cama y miro a su novia dormir, se acomodo a su lado y fue ella quien le aferro en un abrazo. Unos cuantos minutos pasaron y las durmientes comenzaron a sentir que era hora de despertar pues su organismo les pedía alimento.

Soi estaba a punto de levantarse, cuando sitio que alguien tiraba de ella cogiéndola del brazo volviendo a caer en la cama, miro a su lado y vio como Yoruichi le miraba.

**No hay buenos días para mí- ****_dijo con suavidad_**.

-Buenos días- _dijo Soi y se acerco para darle un beso en la frente_- iré a ducharme.

**_La morena vio como su novia iba a tomar su ducha y rápidamente salto de la cama y le siguió a la ducha_****- Soi, ya que entraras tarde hoy me acompañas al hospital, Hiromi quiere hablar conmigo.**

-Si, pero tengo que estar en la MPD a las nueve, me irías a dejar- _dijo suavemente_.

**_Sonrió levemente_****- pensé que querrías irte sola en el auto- ****_dijo suavemente_****- ya que eres tan hermética con el trabajo**.

-_Tomo la mano de la morena en la suya_- Yoru, se que estas molesta y lo entiendo, pero me agradaría que confiaras en el trabajo que hacemos, que confiaras en mi, y con el auto pues Ukitake se lo llevo ayer.

**_Yoruichi suspiro_****- no es que no confíe en su trabajo o en ti, es solo que estoy acostumbrada a estar informada de lo que sucede alrededor- ****_hizo una mueca_****- acaso pensabas irte en taxy.**

-No, pensaba convencerte que me llevaras- _dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa_.

**_Sonrió maliciosamente_****- como pretendías convencerme. **

Yoruichi se apego a su novia y le tomo de la cintura atrayéndole para besarle apasionadamente**_, _**Soi correspondió el beso con la misma intensidad, sus manos por instinto comenzaron a explorar el cuerpo de la morena que parecía disfrutar el toque de su novia, mientras ella acariciaba despacio el abdomen fortificado de Soi, la pasión se dejaba entrever en el beso y las caricias, Soi Fong dejo la boca de su novia y comenzó a darle pequeños besos en su cuello, Yoruichi suspiro ante esa acción. La pasión parecía aumentar entre ellas cuando el sonido de un celular se hizo eco en la habitación, se quedaron un momento sin moverse cuando el dichoso aparato se volvió mas insistente, Soi suspiro en el cuello moreno de su novia y se aparto despacio, mientras Yoruichi bufo molesta por la interrupción y fue directo a la mesa para tomar su celular, mientras Soi entro a tomar la ducha que hoy si la necesitaba.

**Kisuke espero que sea importante-****_dijo molesta al contesar el telefono._**

Ohh Yoru-chan espere que estuvieses despierta para llamarte y no encontrarte de malas y con todo parece que no sirvió pues lastimas mi corazón, tendré que hablar con Soi-chan para que te de mucho mas cariño nocturno- _dijo con un tono lastimero_- te hablaba solo para recordarte de ir al hospital- _dijo el rubio_.

**Urahara Kisuke, ya te dije anteriormente que dejes ese tema de lo que hago o no hago con Soi- ****_suspiro_****- se que tengo que ir con Hiromi, no era necesario que me llamaras para eso, pero gracias- ****_colgó molesta y se dejo caer en la cama_****- estaba en camino de tomar la miel del panal- ****_dijo suavemente_****- en cambio hoy debo tomar una ducha urgente- ****_se levanto y corrio a ducharse_**_._

Soi bajo al comedor después de haber tomado la ducha y vestirse con su uniforme y lo mismo paso con la morena que llego al comedor y vio que su novia ya se encontraba ahí, las dos se miraron y extrañamente el ambiente fue algo incomodo pues no sabían como comportarse después de su pequeño arrebato de pasión, Soi parecía un poco sonrojada y la morena de la misma forma aunque en ella se notaba menos. Por lo que solo tomaron asiento en silencio y vieron como Ayaka les servía el desayuno en completo silencio, para luego retirarse y dejarlas solas.

-_Soi decidió romper el silencio_- Yoruichi- _la morena le puso su total atención_- quiero disculparme por lo de hace un rato- _dijo suavemente_.

**_La morena suspiro_****- No tienes porque Soi- ****_le dijo con una sonrisa_****- creo que somos lo suficientemente adultas y sabemos lo que puede pasar después de tantos besos, caricias.**

-Lo se, pero aun es muy pronto- _cerro los ojos_- no se que piensas tu pero yo quiero hacer las cosas bien- _la miro seria_- no quiero apresurarme en pasar a la intimidad tan pronto- _se sonrojo levemente-_ y no es porque no lo quiera o desee- _sonrió de medio lado_- es mas se me hace algunas veces difícil el no dejarme llevar.

**_Yoruichi se acerco a Soi le robo un pequeño y rápido beso en los labios_****- lo se amor, para mi es difícil también, el dormir y despertar abrazada con alguien con quien no ha pasado ninguna actividad física es extraño- ****_suspiro_****- pero creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando, que te parece si hablamos de esto en la noche o se nos hará tarde.**

Las dos dejaron el desayuno y tomaron camino directo al hospital, después de la pequeña charla las cosas se aligeraron entre ellas y fue como si nada hubiese pasado.

…

Llegaron al hospital y según habían hablado la primera en entrar seria Yoruichi pues según Soi, lo mejor era que pasara ella pues había sido convocada por algo importante y luego ella podía hablar con Hiromi-Dono sobre su relación. Así que tomo asiento fuera de la habitación y espero a que su novia le llamara para entrar.

**Hiromi-Dono- ****_saludo alegre la morena_****- espero te encuentres muy bien y listo para mañana- ****_dijo con una amplia sonrisa_**_._

_Hiromi le miro con incredulidad_- Es una sorpresa tenerla a estas horas señorita Yoruichi- _dijo serio_- pero creo que es mejor, le llame para informarle que me darán de alta el día sábado y a la vez decirle que como consejo llegaos a un acuerdo de postergar la ceremonia para el día Martes de la otra semana.

**_El asombro era la expresión en la morena_****- Hiromi, no puede ser que lo posterguen otra vez, es la segunda vez, la primera fue porque según ustedes era muy pronto y hoy- ****_suspiro y callo ante la cara que le hacia el anciano_****- no es que no quiera que tu estés ahí, es solo que ya deseo salir de mi encierro y con ello quiero decir me que me canse de ocultar quien soy en verdad solo por seguridad**.

Entiendo el punto, joven Shihōin y le aseguro que esta será la última vez que lo aplazamos.

**-****_Sonrió_****- bueno si solo era eso, que mas será el día martes- dijo alegre- pasando a otro tema, Soi se encuentra afuera, me dijiste la ultima vez que deseabas conocerla y hablar con ella.**

_El anciano la miro con incredulidad_- pensé que no vendría- _dijo Hiromi_.

**Porque no vendría- ****_dijo Yoruichi y se fue a la puerta para llamar a su novia, ella volvió al lado del anciano y detrás venia la teniente, Hiromi al verle entrar sonrió levemente_**_._

Teniente Fong- _dijo Hiromi con alegría_- me alegra ver al menos a uno de mis salvadores.

-Hiromi-dono- _se inclino saludándole_- me alegra saber que su recuperación es casi completa- _dijo con seriedad._

_El anciano miro a la morena que se coloco junto a la teniente y sonrió_- Así que la teniente su novia joven Yoruichi.

**_Yoruichi asintió ante la pregunta del anciano y se acerco a tomar la mano de Soi-_****Si, ella es mi novia**.

Teniente, sabe usted lo que significa ser pareja de la joven Shihōin y lo que se esperaría de su pareja, se que usted es honorable y una persona muy recta no solo en su trabajo si no en lo personal, es mas como consejo creemos que una persona como usted es lo que la joven necesita a su lado, pero aun con ello deseo que lo que ahora tienen se fortalezca y puedan llegar a un feliz termino como el casamiento.

-_Soi se sorprendió ante las palabras del anciano_- muchas gracias por le voto de confianza Hiromi-Dono y si he decir algo para su tranquilidad o la del consejo, mis intensiones con Yoruichi son serias en toda la extensión de la palabra y a la vez espero poder estar a la altura de lo que se espera de la pareja de un Shihōin.

_La morena sonrió ampliamente y el anciano les miro con una amplia sonrisa_- bueno no se diga más, la verdad no esperaba menos de usted Teniente Soi Fong.

-**_Yoruichi se acero a Hiromi y le dio un beso_****- bueno todos felices y creo que nos vamos o Soi llegara tarde a su trabajo**.

Se despidieron del anciano y se fueron mas felices de lo que habían llegado, la morena manejo hacia la MPD de una manera rápida pues casi eran la hora en que Soi debía estar ahí, al llegar al parqueo de la estación encontraron a una Nanao que parecía esperaba a alguien y a su lado a Matsumoto, Soi bajo del auto y la morena le siguió.

-Rangiku, Nanao, ya están todos- _pregunto Soi._

Si abejita, quizá debas apresurarte pues eres la única que falta- _dijo seriamente_- buenos días Señorita Shihōin- _dijo Nanao_.

**Yoruichi, por favor- ****_dijo la morena_****- me parece que ya que seremos casi familia debe llamarme por mi nombre teniente Ise- ****_dijo Yoruichi_**_._

Claro que eres parte de la familia- _espeto Matsumoto_- bueno creo que es ahora cuando comienza mi turno- _dijo la teniente_- Soi-chan ten buen día y pórtate bien- _dijo Rangiku guiñándole el ojo._

-_Soi rodo los ojos-_ cuídala mucho y si me portare bien-_dijo cansinamente_- debo irme, es tarde- _tomo camino hacia el ascensor_.

**Soi-chan no te hace falta despedirte de tu novia como se debe- ****_dijo la morena, mientras Nanao y Matsumoto tenían una leve sonrisa en su rostro_**_._

-_Soi detuvo su andar y dijo suavemente_- diablos- _volvió hacia su novia y le dio un leve beso en los labios._

**_Yoruichi suspiro_****- Que beso más soso, nada parecido al de hoy al despertarnos- ****_dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa._**

-_Soi se sonrojo súbitamente ante el comentario intimo que su novia sacaba a la luz y miraba como Nanao y Matsumoto tenían una sonrisa maliciosa_- Y-Yo-oruichi-_dijo tartamudeando, mientras las tres se echaban a reír-_ mejor me voy ustedes tres son imposibles- _dijo Soi y se fue lo mas rápido_.

Eso fue bueno-_dijo Matsumoto dejando de reír levemente, Nanao aun reía y agrego_- tenia mucho de no escucharla tartamudeando.

**Es simplemente adorable cuando se pone así- ****_dijo la morena_****- me pregunto como puede ser tan tímida al hablar de esas cosas en publico y en privado ser – ****_se quedo pensando y de pronto se sonrojo_****- bueno ser mas linda**.

Vaya alguien mas acá se sonroja- _dijo Rangiku y volvieron las risas_.

Luego de unos minutos de calmar las risas, Matsumoto y Yoruichi se despidieron de Nanao y salieron hacia la mansión y en ese mismo instante la camioneta negra de la Doctora Harribel hacia acto de presencia y así las dos se dirigieron a la colmena en donde los tenientes se encontraban listos para ver los resultados que arrojarían las pruebas

…

Espero este caputilo sea de su agrado, agradezco el tiempo que toman al comentar y dejar sus impresiones y saludos, le deseo una excelente fin de semana y sobre todo pasenla bien y no se olviden descansar...


	22. Chapter 22

Buenas noches, aca vengo religiosamente con la nueva actualizacion esperando sea de su agrado.

**CAPITULO No 21**

Nanao y la doctora subían por el ascensor que para gusto de Nanao iba demasiado lento, en cambio la doctora tenia un rostro sereno y a la vez sonreía con suficiencia, al llegar a la colmena donde todos esperaban hablando de la investigación, vieron con expectación como Tia entraba a la sala con una sonrisa en su rostro y Nano de tras de ella con otro oficial que traía unas cajas colocando todo en una mesa que estaba dispuesta al frente.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras veían como la doctora sacaba algunos artefactos de la susodicha caja, la doctora tomo su computadora y a la vez saco un disco y unos informes.

Esto es para ustedes Teniente- _dijo Tia entregándoles unas carpetas y un disco_- ahí esta toda la información que arrojaron las pruebas hechas ayer y de paso un experimento que están a punto de ver ustedes.

_Ukitake tomo lo que la doctora le entregaba_ – muchas gracias- _de inmediato se dispuso a pasar la información a todos._

Buenos días Tenientes- _dijo Harribel_- lamento si los he hecho esperar pero puedo asegurarles que la espera valdrá la pena- _volvió a sonreír_- espero recuerden lo que señale ayer en mi revisión de la investigación de los expertos que revisaron la aeronave, ellos pudieron llegar a la conclusión que no fue error del piloto, pero no dieron un indicio de cual fue el verdadero motivo de el accidente, es mas se aventuraron a decir que era falla de la aeronave, pero en mi observación tuve una sospecha que me pareció un poco osada e incierta.

Teniente puede apagar las luces y encender el proyector- _dijo la doctora y Nanao procedió con la petición._

Como les señale en el informe pasado, en algunos fragmentos y lugares específicos veía unas cosas extrañas, primero me referí en la oxidación que alguna de las partes habían tenido, lo extraño o mejor dicho conveniente es que eran partes sensibles de la nave como la cola y el ala derecha o mas bien cerca de uno de los motores, no soy experta en aeronáutica pero esa Avioneta es de muy buena fabricación aunque es algo antigua a lo que las avionetas privadas y comerciales son ahora en día.

Según investigue con un amigo del ejercito, mas bien de la fuerza aérea esta clase de avionetas tiene un motor principal y uno de soporte, pues el mismo tiende a recalentarse demasiado, según la pagina 46 del informe de los ingleses hay un dato importante que dice que algunos de los circuitos en el ala derecha parecían quemados quizá por cortocircuito o algún mal mantenimiento.

Encienda las luces teniente-_dijo Tia y al encenderlas todos vieron como la doctora tenia una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, se coloco tras la mesa y saco un auto de juguete_- este auto que miran desde ayer lo revestí con Tolueno, por si no lo saben este es un material que se sabe encontrar en el crudo, sirve como disolvente en pinturas y otras sustancias, una de sus características es que tiende a la oxidación, en pequeñas cantidades es inofensivo pero en cantidades mayores tiende a ser inflamable y ahora lo podrán ver en acción- _encendió el pequeño auto a control remoto lo maniobro unos cinco minutos y de pronto comenzó a incendiarse y termino por salir volando de la mesa._

Todos se quedaron absortos ante lo que pasaba y Sunshui se acerco con un extintor a sofocar el pequeño fuego en el auto de juguete.

En el informe señalo que las cantidades de Tolueno en el revestimiento interno del ala derecha y la cola son demasiado altas tanto así que aun tiene rastros muy fuertes en los pedazos de la avioneta y su oxidación es mayor en estos lugares que en otro, mas allá del las llamas normales que pudieron afectar la aeronave al precipitarse a tierra, esa oxidación es por ese material inflamable.

_La doctora Harribel se quito sus lentes y sonrió a los tenientes_- Puedo corroborar y apoyar que el accidente no fue un error del piloto, pero desestimo fallo en la aeronave así como mal mantenimiento, mis estudios y pruebas indican que el accidente en la aeronave privada tiene todas las señales de ser provocado, la alta concentración Tolueno indican que alguien con conocimientos en química y quizá aeronáutica se valieron para afectar la aeronave.

Todos se quedaron unos minutos en silencio y quizá asimilando y procesando todo lo que la doctora había dicho, Ukitake fue el que rompió el silencio.

Doctora, esto ya lo intuía desde el primer momento que vio el informe- _pregunto el peliblanco._

_La doctora sonrió levemente_- sabe teniente al principio dude que fuera algo tan burdo y con esto no desestimo a quien hizo esto, porque por ser algo tan simple tuvo que ser muy inteligente al planear todo, los expertos en aeronáutica saben de aeronaves, pero esta persona sabia de química.

-Como es que esa persona sabia que eso iba a ser suficiente para que la nave tuviese ese fin, al final podría haber fallado- _dijo Soi._

Teniente por lo mismo les digo que esta persona es un genio, el uso de Tolueno es tan común que su uso pasa casi de desapercibido -_dijo con sobriedad la doctora_- pero permítame aclarar que cualquier químico que se respete debe saber por regla la propiedad, usos y efectos de cada material inflamables, el que planeo esto fue muy cuidadoso y podría decir que se tomo mucho tiempo y molestia en planearlo.

Doctora- _Ukitake sonreía con amplitud_- en verdad esto es un gran paso en nuestra investigación, no sabríamos como agradecer su preciada colaboración.

Teniente la verdad me siento satisfecha del resultado final- _dijo sonriente-_ de antemano me pongo a su disposición y de esta estación para cualquier otra investigación, creo que hasta acá llego mi participación, así que vuelvo a mis investigaciones y mis labores cotidianas.

Antes de que la doctora abandonara la colmena, todos comenzaron a despedirse y agradecer la ayuda a la investigación, desde Nemu, seguida por Sunshui se despidieron con una cálida despedida y cuando llego el turno de la pequeña abeja, Harribel no pudo evitar aprovecharse de la situación y robarle un pequeño beso de sus labios de lo cual no paso desapercibido por sus compañeros que solo hicieron como si nada había pasado, pero dejando a una Soi Fong ruborizada y a la vez inmóvil ante esa acción, mientras la doctora sonreía ampliamente ante su acto.

Pido disculpas a mi atrevimiento aunque no me arrepiento en lo absoluto- _dijo la morena con un guiño. _

Nanao se acerco muy seria e índico a la doctora que ya todo estaba en su camioneta y de este modo las dos salieron de la colmena hacia el estacionamiento, mientras Soi inmediatamente fue a su escritorio y se puso a trabajar, en un momento Ukitake y Sunshui estaba delante del escritorio de la abeja con amplias sonrisas, esta al notar la presencia de ellos suspiro.

...

-_Alzo su rostro, al ver sus caras sonrientes ya sabia que esperar de ellos y les pregunto con un tono de resignación_- que pasa?

-_Sunshui fue el que hablo_- Desde cuando usas labial abejita.

-_Soi enarco una ceja confusa ante la pregunta_- yo no uso – _dijo cuando vio que Ukitake le hacia muecas con sus labios y cayo en lo que le decía Sunshui, procediendo rápidamente a quitarse los rastros de labial que había dejado Tia en sus labios._

Los dos estallaron en carcajadas ante la reacción de Soi, mientras Nemu solo meneaba la cabeza en desaprobación, pero las carcajadas terminaron cuando Nanao entro a la sala con ese semblante que Sunshui conocía a la perfección, el lo había experimentado hasta el hastió y sabia que la ira de los dioses era nada en comparación a la de su Nanao-chan así que opto por quedarse en silencio y quieto, mientras la teniente avanzaba con paso firme hacia ellos.

Soi al escuchar la puerta dio un suspiro de alivio, pues las carcajadas y burlas de sus mas preciados amigos terminaron y suspiro dando gracias a que las burlas cesaran pero no supo como ni porque sintió un agarre doloroso en su oreja, Nanao le había tomado de la oreja haciendo que se levantara de un solo tirón.

Ahora tu, como es que tu dejaste que la doctora te besara de esa manera- _dijo en tono acusador y molesto Nanao._

-Auch- _se quejo Soi soltándose del agarre_- Nanao yo que hice- _le dijo sobándose la oreja y haciendo un pequeño puchero_- ella fue la que me sorprendió.

-_Ukitake hablo rápidamente_- Si, Nanao así como es nuestra abeja apenas tuvo capacidad de reacción.

-Nanao-chan- _dijo Sunshui acercándose a Soi y tomándola de forma protectora_- no ves que hasta ahora se dio cuenta que tenia marcas de labial en sus labios, si nosotros no le decimos capaz se va con su novia con evidencia de un beso robado, en todo caso debimos arrestar a la doctora por robo y así no habría problemas para que Soi la esposara- _dijo con una risa picara._

-Auch- _se escucho otra queja de parte de Sunshui, pues Nanao le había dado un zape por sus ideas_- Lo siento Soi-chan- dijo la teniente- me deje llevar, pero debes estar mas alerta con esa clase de mujeres que- se quedo pensando.

-La acosan- _dijo Ukitake._

-Si, eso- _dijo Nanao_- ahora vamos a seguir con lo nuestro- _dando por terminada la discusión._

Soi continuaba sobando su oreja, mientras Nanao y Ukitake salían hacia la oficina del Comandante Yamamoto para informar de los nuevos hechos, mientras Sunshui, Nemu y ella discutían que buscar o donde buscar según los nuevos datos, en eso Soi dijo algo importante.

-Nemu busca donde fue llevada a mantenimiento la avioneta, antes del accidente- _dijo con rapidez._

-Buena idea Soi- _dijo Nemu y comenzó su búsqueda en la computadora_.

-Que tal si buscamos proveedores de ese material que dijo la doctora_- dijo Sunshui_- el Tolueno ese, quien lo vende, distribuye y quienes han comprado cantidades altas.

Los minutos pasaban y las ideas de donde dirigirse en la investigación se volvían mas concretos y d paso estaban sacando datos interesantes y Nemu con toda la experiencia metía todos los datos que Sunshui y Soi sacaban en su programa especial que tomaba la información y la agrupaba buscando a la vez que tuviese fundamentos y pruebas ya sea de imagen o de algún referente sea material o de información.

….

En la Oficina del comandante las cosas eran más tranquilas y muy informativas, después de mostrarle el archivo donde la doctora Tia Harribel daba sus explicaciones y conclusiones con respecto a la causa que origino el accidente de la Avioneta de los padres de Yoruichi.

Ahora debatían en que debería de buscar con esos datos y a la vez si era conveniente para la investigación dar a conocer esa información a la heredera Shihōin y sus consejeros, pues era sabido por el comandante que ella era la primer interesada en esa investigación y a el había recurrido la morena en primer lugar.

Comandante, según lo que me ha dicho Soi la señorita Shihōin, esta un poco impaciente por saber como va la investigación- _dijo el peliblanco_.

_El comandante frunció el ceño y se quedo pensativo_- la joven Shihōin es demasiado inquieta e inteligente para esperar por esa información, posiblemente ella ha logrado colarse en el sistema de la MPD.

_Nanao fue la que intervino y hablo_- Comandante con respecto a la seguridad de la investigación, la base de datos de la colmena ha sido fortalecido con un programa que la Oficial Kurotsuchi ha instalado en cada una de nuestras computadoras dejándolas al margen de cualquier hacker, es mas por Soi y Rangiku hemos sabido que ha sido un éxito en la seguridad, pues la señorita Shihōin a intentado con su amigo Urahara el meterse en la investigación, solo logrando ingresar a toda la MPD menos a la colmena.

_El comandante la miro con audacia, pues parecía que sus pupilos favoritos estaban un paso adelante a la heredera_- pero yo también tengo esos datos, como es que aun no tienen esa información_- pregunto_.

_Nanao y Ukitake se miraron de forma sospechosa y con algo de temor y fue Ukitake quien tomo esta vez la palabra_- Bueno, nos tomamos el atrevimiento de instalar en su computadora ese mismo programa- dijo con suavidad Ukitake.

Como, si cuando no estoy esto queda bajo llave y a mi no me han pedido permiso- _dijo serio._

Nos disculpamos Comandante- _dijo Nanao_- tomamos el atrevimiento de hackear su computadora e instalar el programa desde afuera sin tener que hacerlo físicamente.

_El comandante miro a Nanao y Ukitake sin ninguna expresión, tomo unos informes que tenia en la mano_- Kurotsuchi Nemu es quien solicitaste para la transferencia del departamento de informática hacia la colmena, afirmando que ya les había colaborado con anterioridad- _pregunto el comandante_.

Si- _dijo el peliblanco_.

_Suspiro_- no tiene el rango de teniente todavía, pero aun así todos firmaron la petición para que ella sea miembro permanente del equipo _- dijo el comandante_.

Señor, ella ha demostrado que es muy capaz y de mucha ayuda- _espeto Nanao_.

Eso no lo dudo Nanao_- suspiro_- y me imagino que ya todos la están haciendo a su manera- _el peliblanco iba a agregar algo, pero el comandante le detuvo_- vamos a la colmena.

Se levantaron y los tres se preparaban para salir de la oficina cuando en un arrebato y sorpresa Sunshui entro a la oficina azotando la puerta estrepitosamente.

Lo tenemos- _dijo agitadamente Sunshui_.

_Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante la acción, pero no tardaron en reaccionar ante la declaración_- Vamos rápido a la colmena- _ordeno el comandante_.

Todos salieron directo a la sala donde una Nemu ordenaba toda la información y prueba que habían encontrado y de paso el programa había arrojado con facilidad, Soi miraba todo como en automático, el saber quien era el culpable del accidente de la avioneta debería de dar a su novia la justicia que tanto había buscado.

El golpe de la puerta abrirse la saco de sus cavilaciones y vio como el comandante y todos entraban a la sala.

Bien ahora informen- _dijo serio el comandante._

_Soi y Sunshui tomaron la palabra_- después que se fueran a informarle, comenzamos a buscar el lugar donde se hacia el mantenimiento de la avioneta, luego buscamos lugares donde se vendiera Tolueno y quienes habían comprado cantidades altas_- dijo Sunshui_.

-Según lo que encontramos el mantenimiento se hacia en la pisa privada de la familia Shihōin, tenían sus propios mecánicos en ese entonces- _aclaro Soi_.

Aun así encontramos que la misma empresa Shihōin hizo una compra considerable de Tolueno a RC Químicos- _dijo Shunsui_- Hubo también una orden de remodelación a la aeronave en la cual según archivo consistía en pintura, revisión de partes esenciales para ser cambiadas por nuevas como cola, partes de alas y otros como asientos, llantas y tren de aterrizaje- _termino Sunshui_.

-Todo eso unos meses antes del accidente, la remodelación final fue auditada por aeronáutica civil, sin encontrar ningún defecto según archivo que se adjunta a lo que Nemu les entregara en unos momentos- _espeto Soi, hizo una breve pausa y suspiro_- al hacer el seguimiento del paradero de los mecánicos, nos encontramos con que ya están muertos, igual a los que revisaron la aeronave después del accidente.

_Sunshui hablo muy serio_- según registros quien se encargo de la remodelación y todas las compras fue el antiguo secretario del señor Shihōin, el superviso todo el proceso.

_Nemu puso en pantalla el rostro del secretario personal del señor Shihōin y comenzó a leer la hoja de vida_- El señor Sōsuke Aizen antes de ser el presidente de las empresas Shihōin, fungía como ayudante del antiguo secretario del señor Shihōin cuando aun era muy joven, al año del estar en ese cargo el secretario murió sin saberse las causas de sus deceso y el fue tomado en cuenta para el cargo siendo catalogado por su antiguo mentor como un genio, eficiente y colaborador, a los meses el era encargado de casi todos los asuntos del señor Shihōin y su mano derecha- _hizo una pausa y saco otro archivo_- por fin pude liberar las fotos del archivo oculto teniente Nanao- _las mostro y se veía un Aizen joven siendo premiado_- este premio lo gano por su tesis en bioquímica, que trataba sobre los peligros de los materiales químicos inflamables, hay un capitulo en esa tesis que habla sobre los malos usos del Tolueno- _espeto Nemu._

_Hubo un largo silencio_- Ese maldito arrogante- _rugió el comandante_- quería vernos la cara desde el principio- _los miro a todos con una sonrisa_- un excelente trabajo y no puedo estar mas orgulloso de ustedes, ahora prepárense que viene lo mejor, nadie escapa de la justicia, mas si somos nosotros quien la buscamos.

…

Como siempre agradezco sus reviews y que tomen tiempo para leer esta historia, deseandoles lo mejor en su vida y en el fin de semana.


End file.
